Love before Death
by stakao1160
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. He has to learn how to defend himself and control his dangerous, but useful powers. He will come across; death, pain, friendship and love. A few relationships occur, will it be a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Dursley's Change.**

* * *

It was a hot, blazing day at Privet Drive, on the 30th of July. People sit in their living rooms, sweating heavily, however too scared to open their windows. Most people had done the sensible thing, and got air conditioning.

Only one person lay outside, in the sun. One person lay in the garden in deep thought, not sharing the same fears as the other residences of Privet Drive.

This boy was nearly sixteen years old. His birthday is only a day away, though he thinks nothing of it, he never has. This boy was named; Harry Potter.

He had black hair, that stuck up in odd angles. His emerald green eyes, lay transfixed on the stump of a tree stooping over onto the neighbours garden.

He lay there deep in thought of a few weeks previous. His Godfather, the last person that was like family, died by falling through a veil. He knew it was his fault for falling for the dark leader, Voldemort's trick.

"Don't think of that." He constantly told himself.

He was still angry with his headmaster for hiding important facts about his life, for fifteen years. His headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had told him about a Prophecy between himself and Lord Voldemort. It said that either Harry or Voldemort shall die at the hands of one another.

He kicked a bush at the thought of his headmaster, then he saw three owls fly in number four Privet Drive. They entered one of the bedrooms, Harry's, through his slightly opened window.

Harry jumped up from the ground and ran into the house, and pelted upto his room. Once there he saw two familiar owls. One was Hedwig, his own and one was 'Pig', one of his best friends, Ron. The other looked exactly like Hedwig though Hedwig was white, whilst this one was brown. He took all three letters and three parcels and ripped them open without a thought.

He propped his cards up against the window and placed his gifts on his desk. He had received a huge box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from his friend Ron, a large broom care set from his other friend Hermione Granger and a thick photo album half full with photos of his parents and Godfather, from one of his parent's and Godfather's friends, Remus Lupin.

He laid down on his back whilst he opened the letters from his friends. The one from Remus Lupin was the usual asking how he was, whether his Aunt and Uncle were looking after him, and obviously wishing him a happy birthday. The one from Ron was a very short one saying hello, wishing him a happy birthday and goodbye. Harry was slightly shocked and disappointed by this, though opened the one from Hermione.

Dear Harry,  
I hope you are well. I hope you like your gift, it's a lot better than the other I got you. Well on the day of your birthday you are going to get a surprise from me. I have missed you so much and can't wait to see you. I have something to tell you, which I'd like to say to your face.  
Anyway I got to go, my mum wants help in the kitchen,  
Love you lots,  
Hermione xxx

Harry was wondering about the surprise, he couldn't help thinking that someone will see Harry tomorrow, on his birthday. How else would Hermione be able to give him a surprise?

He looked forward to it and went downstairs to warn his Uncle Vernon, that someone might be coming the next day.

He entered the living room to see his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley, sitting watching the news.

"Eh, Harry, It's got a lot of deaths and stuff on the news, the reporter tells us not to mingle and stay in our homes. Is it anything to do with your lot?" asked his Uncle in a shocking calm and friendly tone.

It took a while before Harry could master the ability to speak as he were shocked. Then he answered.

"Erm ... I think it is. That man is powerful again. He wants to run the magical world." mumbled Harry silently, expecting a mouthful.

His Uncle nodded and another shock was that Dudley turned around and offered for him to play on his game console. Harry refused silently and then turned to his Uncle. He didn't understand why they were being so nice to him, they normally swore or sent him death threats.

"Erm ... Uncle Vernon ... Why are you being so nice?" asked Harry nervously.

"Well Harry, I realised that we took you in to take care of you and we haven't been doing so. The other night we heard you crying, saying all you wanted was a family and that touched us. So I'm here apologizing to you." said Uncle Vernon with a smile.

Harry couldn't help but smile back. He even sat with them watching the news, though always expected to be sent to his room. During their evening television, Harry broke the news that someone may be coming the next day. Harry had expected to be yelled at, at the top of his Uncle's voice. However they nodded and smiled, happily.

That night Harry went to his room, with a smile. He had started to think that his only relatives had finally begun to accept him. He fell asleep easily and didn't have a nightmare, which was another shock.

* * *

Hi, Sorry it isn't a long chapter, though the rest might be. Please read and review, this is my first story and want to know if I am any good. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Surprise.**

* * *

Harry woke the next day and it took him half an hour to remember that someone may be coming today. He looked over at his clock and saw that it was noon already.

He jumped out of his bed and hurriedly got dressed. He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, had a wash and then tried to flatten his hair. Though he had no luck.

Soon later he jumped down the stairs and zoomed into the kitchen, where Aunt Petunia was cleaning. He took a seat at the table and watched his Uncle read his newspaper. Then he finally blurted out what was playing on his mind.

"Uncle Vernon, has anyone been for me?" asked Harry nervously.

"No Harry, no one has been at all." replied Uncle Vernon calmly.

Harry's heart sank, he went straight back up to his room and lay silently on his bed. He couldn't help but begin to think of his Godfather's death. Even though he kept telling himself to stop thinking of it, he just couldn't get it out of his head.

Harry kept on looking sideways at his clock. Five o'clock, six o'clock, seven o'clock. It got to eleven o'clock and no one had come, Harry felt disappointed.

The only person who spoke to him all day was Uncle Vernon, who gave Harry some money for his birthday, £30. Harry was shocked at this and nearly fainted, though thanked his Uncle and then laid down on his bed.

Not long later he had fallen asleep, he lay there with his face in his pillows. By midnight the door to Harry's room opened slowly. Then someone stepped inside, a female with long brown hair.

She looked over at the sleeping body of Harry and giggled happily. She slowly walked over to his bed and sat next to him. She slowly rubbed his arm and lay beside him.

Her hair stroked Harry's neck and he awoke. He turned quickly to find Hermione staring at him. It took him a while to register who was next to him and then he smiled happily.

"Hey sleepy head. How are you?" asked Hermione in a whisper.

"I'm fine, how about you?" asked Harry happily.

They stared at each other for a while and then Hermione turned away and then spoke.

"Dumbledore has permitted me to stay with you until the Order come and collect us. Now I'm tired, can I go to sleep somewhere?" she said quietly

"Yeah sure, you can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the floor." said Harry with a smile.

Hermione stared at him and then shook her head in disagreement.

"No, No you cannot sleep on the floor. You can sleep with me." said Hermione seriously.

"But -"

"What can happen?" asked Hermione quietly.

Harry nodded and then laid next to the wall, he laid on top of the covers, so that himself and Hermione are not touching.

They both fell asleep silently and Hermione couldn't be happier.

The next day Harry awoke with Hermione in a towel. He quickly hid his face as Hermione noticed him looking. She smiled to herself and after getting dressed she told him it's safe for him to come out.

"I have met your relatives, they seemed to have changed. When I told them I was staying, they seemed happy." said Hermione slightly confused.

"Yeah they have begun to accept me. So they are allowing you to stay without force, by the looks of it." explained Harry happily.

Harry got dressed whilst Hermione spoke to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Once Harry had fully clothed himself, he headed downstairs to find Hermione waiting at the door for him.

"Your Uncle told me that there is a park around here. I thought we could go and chat there." said Hermione hopefully.

"Yeah sure thing. It's only around the corner." said Harry happily.

Both the teenagers left the house five minutes later and walked round the corner to Magnolia Crescent. They walked into the park and took seats on the swings.

They softly swung and then Hermione began talking, looking at her feet.

"There is something I want to tell you. I didn't know who to tell and thought you would be the best person. It's just that I like someone and I don't know how to tell him." said Hermione quietly.

"Is it someone I know?" asked Harry curiously.

Hermione nodded and then walked over to one of the benches. Harry shortly followed.

"Why don't you talk to him?" asked Harry. "I'm sure he'll like you, a beautiful face you've got."

Hermione blushed and then looked up into his eyes with dreamy eyes.

"Do you mean that?" asked Hermione hopefully.

"Yeah. I'd go out with you if Ron didn't like you." said Harry seriously.

"Ron likes me?" said Hermione bitterly. "I don't like him in that way."

"Then who do you like?" asked Harry eagerly.

There was silence for a while, then Hermione made eye contact for a minute, with Harry.

"Harry the person I like is ... sat in front of me." mumbled Hermione nervously.

Harry lost his tongue somewhere. He had always liked Hermione a lot. Though never thought she liked him back. He had always thought that Hermione and Ron had always been for each other. He looked at Hermione for a minute and then extended his hand out to touch her chin.

He gently lifted it for her to look at him. Then he shifted slowly towards her and laid a kiss on her lips. When he drew back he saw that Hermione had her eyes closed after the kiss.

Once Hermione had recovered she cupped Harry's cheek in her hand and gently rubbed it with her thumb. Then she leant in to kiss Harry again, which was accepted.

They didn't know how long they had been kissing but it had become slightly dark when they returned to Privet drive, hand in hand.

Over two weeks Hermione and Harry had become very close to each other. They often kissed and cuddled in Harry's bedroom.

On a Friday they both sat on Harry's bed and finished their homework. Once Harry had finished writing a potions essay, a large red and golden phoenix burst out of no where. They both jumped and then noticed that the phoenix had dropped a letter on the desk with a single phoenix feather.

The two teenagers ran over to the desk and Harry ripped open the letter.

Dear Harry and Hermione,  
Myself and some Order members shall be round in ten minutes. Have both your trunks ready for we shall not be staying long.  
Faithfully Albus Dumbledore.

"Why should Dumbledore have to come?" asked Harry sourly. "He never normally does."

"Well I suppose you will be needed more protection or maybe he's come to talk to you." replied Hermione softly.

It took them five minutes to get everything they needed in their trunks and then shift them downstairs. Harry explained what was happening to his Aunt and Uncle and then a knock sounded at the door.

As Hermione was closest she opened the door. Stood there was the elderly man Albus Dumbledore, who was stood in rich maroon robes and had a gold bag dangling from a pocket. Stood beyond Dumbledore was no fewer than twenty witch's and wizard's.

"We must hurry. We have to get to the Burrow as quickly as possible." said Dumbledore hurriedly.

He opened the golden bag and threw a bit of dust over, Hermione, Harry and himself and they immediately vanished into thin air and appeared in a crowded kitchen, of the Burrow.

Harry was happy to be in the warm house of the Weasley's. He had always felt safe here and at home. Ron his best friend lived here with his family.

Once Harry arrived every person stopped their arguing and stared at Harry.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I am hoping you will because I want to know if I am any good. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Powers and Shocks.**

* * *

Harry looked back at the staring faces of the many magical people. He couldn't help but think that the people had been arguing about him.

He was saved from all the angry people, by Mrs Weasley. She came pushing through the crowd and hugged Harry nearly taking all the air out of him.

"Harry dear, go to your room. There are a lot of idiotic people here." she said glaring at certain people. "Ron is in your room, waiting."

Harry and Hermione walked upstairs away from all the angry people. Whilst Hermione went into her and Ginny's room, Harry went to see Ron.

When he entered the bedroom, he saw Ron sat on the end of his bed, looking out of the window. When Harry entered, Ron turned to face him.

"Had a good time with Hermione?" snapped Ron nastily.

"What ... I ..." started Harry confused.

"You and Hermione. I bet you had a great time together didn't you?" yelled Ron angrily.

"Ron, what has gotten into you?" asked Harry though Harry thought he knew what.

"You took my girl. The one person that I want to spend my life with!" shouted Ron.

Harry was shocked about Ron. Though Harry had always known that Ron liked Hermione, since fourth year.

"Ron, she doesn't like you in that way." said Harry seriously, holding his temper.

"YEAH OK. SHE SAY THAT DID SHE?" yelled Ron. "OR DID YOU TELL HER I WAS NO GOOD?"

Harry was about the retaliate. His anger bubbling, Harry could feel all of his anger rising to the surface.

"DON'T FORGET THAT YOUR THE DANGEROUS ONE. YOUR THE ONE THAT GETS PEOPLE INTO DANGEROUS SITUATIONS." screamed Ron

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE PRICK, ALL THOSE SITUATIONS HAPPENED BY ACCIDENT. I DON'T REMEMBER YOU REFUSING TO GO ON THEM SITUATIONS. HERMIONE DOESN'T LIKE YOU IN THAT WAY. GET OVER IT!" yelled Harry his anger revealing.

Then Ron threw a punch at Harry's face. Harry ducked and then without him knowing, Harry sent Ron soaring through the air without using his wand.

Then Harry's anger rose beyond it's limits, causing the windows to rattle. Harry stepped closer to Ron's cowering form and was about to lay into him, when Hermione, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin walked into the room.

"Harry, please calm yourself. If you do anything else the house could collapse." said Dumbledore anxiously.

Harry turned towards his headmaster and all his anger rose again, the windows shattered into small pieces and scattered the room. Ron cowered in a corner covering his face from the shards of glass.

Harry concentrated on the headmaster who's eyes showed worry and fear. Then Harry sent the old man flying through the air and slamming into a wall, where he lay unconscious.

Harry turned to Severus Snape, his Potions teacher. Harry had always despised him, visa versa. Harry could see loathing and hate in the eyes of his Potions teachers eyes. Though Harry could also see fear.

Harry remembered about all the times that Snape had punished him for nothing and mistreated him. Then all of a sudden Harry made Snape do exactly the same as Dumbledore.

"Harry, please calm down. I understand that you are angry but you must calm down. The house is shaking and if you carry on you could kill us all." said Hermione tears in her eyes.

Harry calmed for a moment and then remembered Ron. He turned to face him and then slowly whispered.

"Hermione, tell Ron how you feel about me and about him. He has some crazy idea that your his girl and that you two are meant to be." whispered Harry slowly.

Hermione nodded and then turned to Ron.

"Ron your my best friend and like a brother to me. Nothing else. Me and Harry are meant to be, we like each other in a more of a friend way. I don't like you like I like Harry, I'm sorry." she mumbled.

Ron didn't speak for a moment, he just thought. His insides were burning with anger. He wanted to attack Harry with everything he had. He wanted Hermione, he had wanted her for years.

Ron's chest felt as though it was going to explode with fury. Though he had just seen this boy almost destroy a house full of people, he had just witnessed this boy knock out the most powerful wizard to modern day. Ron knew not to push it.

"What am I to do? I can't attack him, he'll kill me. I've lost the one I wanted to love, the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I've got to let it go." thought Ron angrily

"That is all I needed to hear. Now I'm happy for you both. I am upset and hurt but if we are not meant to be then we are not meant to be." said Ron quietly, his inside burning at every word.

Harry calmed down and then smiled to Ron. They shook hands and Ron began to speak again.

"I'm sorry mate. I didn't mean what I said. I know you get into dangerous situations, but you don't cause them. It's not my fault your the chosen person, and the only person who can get rid of you-know-who." said Ron uneasily.

Harry thought for a moment. He appreciated Ron for saying that, however he didn't know how Ron knew about what he had to do.

"Ron, how do you know about the prophecy?" asked Harry suspiciously.

Ron went red in the ears. He had slipped up, he thought it only best to answer the question.

"Well Dumbledore told me and 'Mione about it. He thought we should know, being your best friends and all." said Ron with a weak smile.

Harry and Ron spoke for a while about their argument and they straightened everything out. Then they headed downstairs and into the living room, where a large amount of people were waiting for them. They took the seats offered to them. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder and Harry rested his head on hers. Then Dumbledore began to speak.

"I am here to talk about some things that I should of told you about a long time ago. Last year I told you I would not keep anything about you, from you. I am here to fulfil that promise. Lets start off with what happened upstairs, shall we?" said Dumbledore calmly.

Harry nodded his agreement and allowed Dumbledore to continue.

"Well you showed some powers, which you have. You have powers that only I have, some of which I have not. This is all because you are the Heir of Godric Gryffindor. You are the last member of Godric's family, until you have a child that is. I was once until James was born and then you." continued Dumbledore. People gasped in shock and Harry was frozen.

"Would you like to know what powers you have?" asked Dumbledore quietly looking at his hands.

Harry nodded slightly and Dumbledore continued.

"You have the ability to control fire, you are an Animagus, though a special one. You can transform into two, a Lion and a Phoenix. You are a King over all magical creatures. They will do anything you ask. I dare say when people find out you being the Heir of Godric, witch's and wizard's shall obey you also. They will die for you. Everyone has been searching for the Heir of Godric for some time and have all lived to know that they will obey that person when found. You can apparate to where ever you want, even Hogwarts. You have access to Godric's chambers and personal areas, in Hogwarts. No one has ever been there other than Godric. You also have the ability to perform very advanced spells, some of which you only can perform. Then finally you can control a persons mind." explained Dumbledore.

Everyone's mouth got wider and wider as Dumbledore was speaking, until their mouths hurt with how shocked they had become. Harry had two questions he wanted answering.

"Which powers do you not have?" he asked.

"I can do all except some of the advanced spells, control fire or turn into a phoenix. That is why I have Fawkes. I also have no access to Godric's chambers and personal areas." replied Dumbledore calmly.

"Are we related?" mumbled Harry not looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stared at Harry for a moment before replying.

"Yes Harry. I am ... your Grandfather." he replied quietly.

Harry was gob smacked and annoyed. The people around him was also shocked and on their knees to bow to Harry.

"Then why didn't you take me in, instead of putting me in that shit hole?" shouted Harry angrily.

Dumbledore waited for Harry to calm down before replying.

"I wanted to, though the ministry denied me. They said that if I was to teach you from birth, then you could get a thirst of power and become like Voldemort or to join him." replied Dumbledore seriously.

Harry took it all in and then jumped up from the sofa. He barged through the crowd and yelled at the top of his voice.

"BOLLOCKS. EVERYTHING IS SO FUCKED!" he yelled.

He walked outside and stood next to the chicken patch. Not long later he heard the sound of two people walking closer. One stood on his left and the other to his right.

"Please Harry, accept me into your life. I'm sorry it's been a long time. However we need each other. I beg of you to accept me." pleaded Dumbledore.

"Why am I not a Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"Your Grandmother was a Potter. We had James before we were married. Before we could marry, your Grandmother was murdered. In her memory I left James with her surname and then killed her killer ... Grindelwald." replied Dumbledore wiping a tear away from his eye.

Dumbledore turned and headed to the house. Hermione looked at Harry and spoke.

"You should accept him. He loves you. He is the only remaining relative that loves you. Please accept him." pleaded Hermione seriously.

Harry kissed her and she accepted. Then they walked back to the house, hand in hand. When they got there everyone had left apart from Dumbledore, the Weasley's and Professor McGonagall. Harry took some steps towards Dumbledore and stared into his eyes.

He then held Dumbledore tightly. Dumbledore smiled and hugged back. He began to rub Harry's head, when four owls flew into the house.

Everyone fell silent and most become nervous, as they noticed the ministry's wax seal. They knew straight away that these were their exam results. Only Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall smiled.

* * *

Chapter Three done. I will get straight onto chapter four. Please use the box under this to review. It doesn't take long. I hope you enjoy my story. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : O.W.L's.**

* * *

They all stared at the owls in shock. Only the two teachers, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore stood smiling. Everyone was holding on to their last breath, as they watched the owls drop the letters on the scrubbed wooden table.

"I think that the letters are addressed to one of you three sixth years." said Dumbledore when no one moved.

Harry slowly walked forward and picked the four letters up. He looked at the front and realised that two of them was addressed to him. He pulled out the two addressed to him and then passed the remaining ones to Ron and Hermione.

His hands shook slightly before he ripped open the envelope and slipped out the letter. Before he could open the letter to read, Dumbledore placed has hand on top of it.

"I feel that Miss Granger and Mister Weasley should read theirs first." said Dumbledore softly.

Harry was confused though allowed his best friends open theirs. Harry placed a hand around Hermione's waist and looked over her shoulder at her results. When she read it she had to re-read it with shock. Harry took it from her and read:

Hermione Jane Granger,

Your O.W.L results are below. If there are any questions then please ask myself, Professor McGonagall. On second piece of parchment here with, is a list of lessons you qualify for. Please revise them and then place wand on wanted lessons. Please make sure that you have selected the wanted subjects before the August 20th. On third piece of parchment here with, will be a number of careers that you will qualify for. They will not appear until you have chosen the wanted lessons, as the careers will fit in with those. The career parchment is only there for your reference. Thank you.  
Sincerely,  
Professor M. McGonagall.  
Deputy Headmistress,  
Head of Gryffindor.

O.W.L results of examination:

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O  
Charms: O  
Transfiguration: O  
Potions: O  
Herbology: O+  
Astronomy: E  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
History of Magic: E  
Arithmancy: O  
Ancient Runes: O

Congratulations, you have gained passes on all you O.W.L.'s. You have 10/10. You may notice you have an "O+" in Herbology. This is because the examiner said that you was a natural when it came to handling plants of any type. He gave bonus points for you for handling some Devil's Snare without fear.

She looked disappointed at her results. She looked down at all the eight O's and the two E's. She could remember in the History of Magic examination that Harry had collapsed during the exam. Meaning she felt worried and lacked in her work.

"Your disappointed aren't you?" asked Harry with a grin.

"Well I didn't get an O in History of Magic because I was worried about you. You collapsed didn't you?" said Hermione weakly.

"Miss Granger. You did get an E in History of Magic, that isn't anything to worry about. No one has gotten any higher. Also no one got any higher than an E in Astronomy because of the attack on me and Hagrid. That caused the exam to be cancelled." said Professor McGonagall soothingly.

Hermione nodded and then they heard Ron fall into a chair with a glum expression. He shoved his results into Harry's hand and then sulked.

Harry looked down, with Hermione looking over his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and snuggled into his back, whilst reading the letter. Harry read:

Ronald Bulius Weasley,

Your O.W.L results are below. If there are any questions then please ask myself, Professor McGonagall. On second piece of parchment here with, is a list of lessons you qualify for. Please revise them and then place wand on wanted lessons. Please make sure that you have selected the wanted subjects before the August 20th. On third piece of parchment here with, will be a number of careers that you will qualify for. They will not appear until you have chosen the wanted lessons, as the careers will fit in with those. The career parchment is only there for your reference. Thank you.  
Sincerely,  
Professor M. McGonagall.  
Deputy Headmistress,  
Head of Gryffindor.

O.W.L results of examination:

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O  
Charms: E  
Transfiguration: E  
Potions: A  
Herbology: E  
Astronomy: A  
Care of Magical Creatures: E  
Divination: D  
History of Magic: P

Congratulations, you have gained passes on seven of your O.W.L.'s. You have got 7/9. You may notice that you haven't got the needed grades on becoming an Auror. After choosing your wanted job, there is a large selection of careers available for you.

Harry looked up at the sulking Ron and tried to think of something comforting.

"I bet I haven't done any better. I know I failed Divination and History of Magic, like you. At least you got an O in Defence Against the Dark Arts." said Harry with a weak smile.

"I got an O because you was teaching us. I didn't know anything until you made the DA. I'm a loser and I always will be." mumbled Ron sadly.

"Now you should open your letter Harry." said Dumbledore with a wink.

Harry opened the letter expecting to read the same grades as Ron. Though it didn't happen. He read:

Harry James Potter,

Your O.W.L results are below. If there are any questions then please ask myself, Professor McGonagall. On second piece of parchment here with, is a list of lessons you qualify for. Please revise them and then place wand on wanted lessons. Please make sure that you have selected the wanted subjects before the August 20th. On third piece of parchment here with, will be a number of careers that you will qualify for. They will not appear until you have chosen the wanted lessons, as the careers will fit in with those. The career parchment is only there for your reference. Thank you.  
Sincerely,  
Professor M. McGonagall.  
Deputy Headmistress,  
Head of Gryffindor.

O.W.L results of examination:

Defence Against the Dark Arts: I+  
Charms: O  
Transfiguration: O  
Potions: O+  
Herbology: O  
Astronomy: E  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
Divination: A  
History of Magic: A

Congratulations, you have passed all your O.W.L.'s. You have got 9/9. You will have noticed that you have gotten a majority of O's, all are in the areas needed to become an Auror, or similar. You are the second person ever to gain an O+ in Potions. This must be taken into account and you shall be taking Advanced Potion lessons. I have another pleasurable grade to point out. You are the only person ever to get I+. Only one person has gotten I before and that was only just. You was only a couple of marks away to being at the stage where there isn't another grade to be handed out. Congratulations and I am honoured to write out such a good examination letter.

Harry's mouth was stuck open. Hermione had to sit down in surprise and then she looked at the headmaster and Professor McGonagall for an explanation.

"It means Impossible. To get an I+ is phenomenal. No one ever has gotten to that stage of power." said Dumbledore with a wide smile.

Harry gained speech again and then looked at Dumbledore.

"Who is the person that had only just gotten an I?" he asked curiously.

Dumbledore stared at Harry for a while and then winked.

"Me." he replied simply.

Harry's mouth wedged open again and then he thought about his Potions grade.

"Who was the other person to get an O+ in Potions?" he asked.

Dumbledore fell silent and his eyes filled with worry. He looked as though he was thinking quickly. Then he sighed and whispered the reply.

"Your mother." replied the old man dropping his head.

Harry couldn't help but drop his jaw now. Potion making was in his blood. He had inherited that skill from his mother. He looked at Dumbledore and then at Hermione who had never closed her mouth.

"That's impossible." she whispered.

"Well that's what it says on my letter." he joked he fully knew the couldn't believe that he had gotten such a grade.

Harry felt like teasing her about him getting a better grade. Though Dumbledore interrupted.

"Harry I have something to tell you. You might want to sit down. You will possibly get upset about what I am going to say." said Dumbledore seriously.

Harry took a seat next to Hermione and held her hand. After planting a soft kiss on her cheek, he looked at Dumbledore quizzically.

"Before Sirius died he left a will. It includes the Weasley's, Miss Granger, myself, Remus and yourself. We must go to Gringott's tomorrow and go through the will. You can get your school supplies whilst we are there. I must ask you to be awake by nine o'clock. I shall leave you now, I have some business to attend to." he explained softly.

Dumbledore got up and patted Harry's shoulder. Hermione gripped Harry's hand to tell him she is here for him. Dumbledore said goodbye and he, and Professor McGonagall vanished without a trace.

Harry left everyone and entered his room. Hermione shortly entered also. She placed her arms around his neck and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

Harry didn't feel up to going to hear the will the next day. However he knew he had to go. He sighed and was happy when Hermione said something to him.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked hopefully.

Harry nodded and then got changed for bed. It wasn't long after Harry and Hermione snuggled up with him, that Harry fell asleep. Hoping the next day didn't come.

* * *

Chapter four done. I hope and beg you to review. I will respond, I promise. I will get to work on the next chapter soon. Next chapter will be Sirius's will. Thanks. Please R/R.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : The Will.**

* * *

When Harry woke the next day, he looked directly in front of him and saw a beautiful face, facing him. Harry looked at the peaceful face of Hermione and smiled.

He tucked away a few strands of hair and stroked her face. After a couple of minutes, Hermione woke up and stared Harry directly in the eyes.

Hermione lent forward and planted a tender kiss on his lips. She giggled and snuggled up to Harry's chest. They stayed there for a while just hugging and then the alarm clock sounded half past eight.

Ron woke and looked over at the two with a broad smile.

"What was you two doing last night?" he asked with a smile.

"We did nothing Ronald!" said Hermione sternly but she smiled all the same.

Hermione left and went to Ginny's room, to get changed. Harry and Ron got changed silently and when the clock sounded nine o'clock, they both exited the room to go downstairs.

When they got downstairs they saw all the people on Sirius's will waiting for them. Harry's throat went tight. He looked around the room, as to not look at anyone in the eye.

He could some how tell that there was more than the people who were visible. He said morning to the visible people and then he said.

"Morning Moody, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Jones and who are you?" asked Harry pointing to an empty space.

He stepped over and pulled off an invisibility cloak, off of a tall man.

This man looked surprised that Harry had seen him. He had brown hair and a strong looking face. It was obvious that he was young and had a few scars on his face. He wore some rich maroon robes and bore a few rings on his fingers.

"He is Wulfrid Dumbledore, my nephew. Your cousin. Twice world champion dueller and a High-ranked Auror. He joined the Order not long ago. He came from America." explained the elder Dumbledore.

Wulfrid Dumbledore held his hand out with a huge smile on his face. Harry accepted and couldn't believe he had more family.

"Dumbledore? Do I have any more unknown family?" asked Harry seriously.

"Only my brother Aberforth, your Great-Uncle. I daresay I don't think you shall see him. He has left our family. There are a lot of Dumbledore's though all the ones I know of, have died." replied Dumbledore calmly.

Harry was going to question but thought better of it. Then Moody pulled off his cloak and smiled. No one had really seen Moody smile, so it was a shock for most people.

"I'm proud of you Harry. You knew someone else was here, that's great one more step to becoming a brilliant Auror." praised Moody happily.

Everyone under the cloaks revealed themselves and Harry was right who was under there.

"Shall we be going?" asked Dumbledore. "Harry I will give you your first lesson."

Harry looked up at his Grandfather and Headmaster, and nodded.

"I will teach you how to apparate, as you have that ability. What you need to do is concentrate on your destination and only your destination. Once you have a good image of your destination, concentrate on appearing there. If you do it correctly then you will be standing at your destination. First of all try it to go to the other side of the room." explained Dumbledore happily.

Harry felt nervous. He concentrated on the space behind Hermione, who had just come down the stairs. Then he concentrated on appearing there out of thin air.

When he opened his eyes, he was stood behind Hermione, who didn't know he had disapparated there. He placed his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on her cheek.

She jumped in fright and then noticed Harry was stood behind her. She pointed stupidly at the place Harry was stood and then at him. Soon she understood and smiled.

"Well done Harry. Now we need to do Side-Along apparition. Those who cannot apparate, grab someone's arm who can. Then we shall disapparate in front of Gringott's." said Dumbledore happily.

They all nodded and Hermione grabbed Harry's arm. Harry concentrated on the entrance of Gringott's and concentrated on himself and Hermione appearing outside.

They both felt a pull and a slight wind then they both appeared outside the huge white building of Gringott's bank. Hermione kissed Harry pleased and Harry could tell that the other invisible people was already there.

Soon everyone else had appeared at his side. The adults surrounded him and had their hands in their pockets. Probably holding their wands. They all walked into the bank, Harry hand in hand with Hermione.

They walked along the marble floored hall and watched as Goblin's changed money and examined precious jewels. Once they got to the end, at a desk. Dumbledore spoke.

"I am Albus Dumbledore and we are all here for the hearing of Sirius Black's will." he said seriously.

The Goblin nodded and pointed to a door leading out of the main hall.

They all entered and took one of the seats. Not long later a Goblin came in holding a folder and a box.

"I will announce who are on the will and then I shall go through what Mister Black has left." he said softly.

Everyone nodded and allowed the Goblin to continue.

"These are the said people. Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Frederick Weasley, George Weasley, William Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. It is said here that Percy Weasley will not be on his will as he didn't like how Percy treated his own family." said the Goblin slowly.

Everyone kept silent and looked at their feet, nearly crying.

"I shall read what Mister Black has written. This will say what the said people have inherited." said the Goblin.

Everyone stayed silent.

"Dearest Weasley's. I know that you haven't had any look with money, though I some how must thank you for treating my Godson with your love. Therefore I leave the entire Weasley family one million Galleons from the Black account. I must tell you all that Percy is to have none of it. He has been a selfish prat, and deserves nothing. Ron you have been a very good friend to my Godson and know he thinks of you like a brother. Therefore I leave you a small parcel. It contains some of my things which I used to help James out of trouble. I think you will appreciate it. Ginny you are the only female in the Weasley's and I do not know what to give you. So I have left you with some books which the worker of Gringott's will give you. I daresay that you will enjoy them. Fred and George, I have the perfect thing for you. It is only books but I say it will help you in your shop. I hope you make many pranks and jokes in my name. The books shall help you with that." said the Goblin as he got interrupted by Fred and George who seemed to be crying.

"We will mate, don't worry." said Fred quietly wiping tears from his face.

"Yeah we will dedicate all our future pranks to you mate. We will miss you." said George also wiping a tear out of his face.

Remus rubbed their backs and allowed a tear to trickle down his face. Next to him Mrs Weasley was crying her heart out. She was almost screaming. Mr Weasley was also crying but was trying to comfort his wife. Bill and Charlie were holding their heads in their hands and allowed tears to fall to the floor.

Ginny and Ron was crying soundlessly. Whilst Hermione cried into Harry's shoulder. Harry and Dumbledore was slowly crying and Dumbledore was clutching Harry's wrist.

"I shall continue. Bill my friend. I know you and Fleur are going to be married soon. I have left you a small cottage in the countryside. It is better than your apartment and will allow you and Fleur to start a life together. Details will be given by the worker of Gringott's. It is one of the five buildings that was mine. They were all from the Black family. So some work may be needed as you all know what my family were like. The final Weasley, Charlie. I know you are still working with dragons and I know that you love them more than anything. I have got something that money can't buy. The worker will give it you, and I hope you take care of it, and name it after me. To the parents of all the Weasley's, I leave you with my love, thanks and the money. Though alongside that I leave you with a house-elf, not Kreacher. Her name is Seedo and she is a very good house-elf. She was a house-elf at one of my houses. She knows you will be her new owners and shall be at the Burrow when you get back." continued the Goblin.

The Goblin watched as everyone cried their hearts out. Now that Bill and Charlie had heard their part, they were crying just as hard as everyone else.

Dumbledore looked up at the Goblin and noticed that the Goblin also had a tear in his eye.

"Please can you continue. I believe we all want to get out of here. I understand it is hard for you to see us like this, but the quicker the better." said Dumbledore wiping his eyes.

The Goblin wiped his own eyes and nodded. He clicked his fingers and two Goblins walked in pushing a large trolley, laden with objects.

"I will give the Weasley's their things before I continue," said the Goblin softly.

Everyone nodded and allowed him to go get some forms.

"You all need to sign these papers to say you have gotten your inheritance. The money will go automatically to the Weasley vault. Then I shall hand you your possessions." said the Goblin slowly. He handed the forms out and all the Weasley's signed. Once they signed they seemed to cry even harder.

The Goblin stood next to the trolley and looked at his folder.

"Five books to Miss Ginerva Weasley." he handed them to her. They were wrapped in brown paper, like everything else.

"Keys and passwords for the country house, in Hogsmeade. For Miss Fleur Delacour and Mister William Weasley." he said handing a brown bag over to Bill who cried.

"A box containing various rare items. This contains, two way mirrors, and a list of ways to cause a distraction. To Mister Ronald Weasley." he said handing the box to Ron, who wiped a tear away and held the box like it was a baby.

"Ten books on how to invent practical jokes. To Mister Frederick Weasley and Mister George Weasley." he said handing a large box which looked heavy. The twins smiled weakly at their friends thought.

"A Hargle Cosed Dragon egg, preserved and can be hatched when ready." he said nervously handing a large metal case. Charlie's mouth dropped and he opened the box to see the egg. Then he almost fainted.

They waited for a while and then the Goblin carried on with Sirius's will.

"I shall continue. My dearest old man Dumbledore. You have been a true friend to me, like so many others. You have been like a father to me. Even though we have had our ups and downs, I have always felt loved by you. I was upset that I couldn't help the Order anymore than offering you a headquarters. I leave you my friend, an underground building, just out of Diagon Alley. I wish that you can use this as a headquarters, as I have better ideas for Grimmauld Place. This underground building is a lot more like a headquarters. It has many meeting rooms and ancient spells placed on it. It is all on one floor and has five house-elf's all trained in healing. They all work, in cleaning, cooking and in the hospital as nurses. I hope this has helped and I have also left half a million Galleons for you to use for Hogwarts, yourself or the Order. Bye friend." said the Goblin.

Now Dumbledore had to stand up and turn his back to everyone, as he cried his heart out. He had really missed Sirius and wanted him back. He knew there was a way but didn't want to risk it.

After a minute, Dumbledore sat back down next to Harry. Harry rubbed his arm and wasn't bothered that his face was shining with tears.

"I shall continue. My dearest Hermione. How I am so pleased that you and Harry are together at last. I had always known that you both had feelings for each other. I bet you are wondering how I knew you was with him, well you better ask Dumbledore how that trick is done." Dumbledore chuckled slightly. "I leave you my dearest friend, with books which will interest that brain of yours. I have also left you with a set of two way mirrors, you will be able to communicate to Harry when ever you want. I am sorry I couldn't spend time with you both. Well I would probably laugh at you both and torment you when you kissed or something." Hermione smiled weakly and then cried once again into Harry's shoulder.

Harry put his arm around Hermione to comfort her and the kissed her forehead.

"Next. The last remaining, true Marauder. How I wished I could of been with you. I had never stopped wishing that me and my old friends would have another shot at living a happy life, causing a chaos and dating as many girls as we could. That chance left us, when a rat betrayed us. I will never forgive him and I have left you with something, that I found in the attic, before I rushed off to help Harry. I have left a book, a very thin book. This however will help you to live a perfect life. I have also left a large photo album of us all at school. Please give some photo's to Harry. I have left you half a million Galleons, that will be in your safe. Once the book is read, you can settle down with your loved one, Tonks. I hope no one else heard that as it is a secret. This money will get you both a nice home and help you settle down with no worries. I have also left you with a very important role. I wish for you to be the Godfather of Harry. I want you to take that place and show him everything I could not. Remember my friend, I love you and you MUST read that book. Bye Moony." said the Goblin.

Remus burst into the loudest cries out of everyone. He had fell to the floor and started to beat at it in anger.

Harry walked over to him, crying himself.

"Get up Godfather. We need to be strong. We only have each others memory of Sirius." cried Harry pulling Remus into a tight hug.

The Goblin moved uneasily and Harry knew that it was his turn to hear the Will. This was what Harry dreaded it coming to. He knew he wouldn't be able to control his emotions.

"This is the final one. My dearest Godson. I know that if you are hearing this, then I have failed you in life. I will have gone to spend some time with your parents. Please do not blame yourself for my death. I am glad that I was able to spend some time with you. I know it is less than I had with your mother and James. Though I am glad that we met and you accepted me into your life. You will of heard that I have placed the last of your fathers best friends as your Godfather. I know you will allow him and I know that once he has read the book I have left him, then he will be able to lead a normal life. He will show you things I could not. Here are the things I have left you. I hope they will help you in the future. I have left you the remaining Black fortune. It is a lot and will make sure you have the best of everything. I have also left you the remaining buildings of the Black family. That is a fair number. They are all spread out over Europe. As Grimmauld Place is a mansion, I would like you to get it moved to Hogsmeade and live there after school. I understand that you will be wondering how to move a house. That is where Dumbledore will come into it. I'm sure he will be more than happy to roll up his sleeves and use that knowledge of his. I have also left you my trusty motorbike. When you are of age you will be able to use it. In the magical world you don't have to do a test, it's just like riding a broom. At Grimmauld place there are many objects which can be of use to you. Nearly every book will also be useful and I must ask you to please make one of the gardens of the Place for Buckbeak. He is cramped in my mothers room. I love you Harry and I always will. Remember that I am watching you, as well as your parents. So we will know what you and Hermione are up to. I ask you one thing. I ask you to try your damn best to defeat that wanker who calls himself Lord Voldemort. Well we all know he is a half-blood and has the name of Tom Riddle. I want you to do your best to kill him. If you have the time and strength I wouldn't mind you finishing my killer, if he or she isn't already dead. Please don't be down for me. I will of died with a fight and that is how I wanted to. I will love you and if you ever want to get something off your chest other than Hermione, then just talk. I will hear you." said the Goblin who had got a croaky voice. He had gotten upset over what Sirius had said.

Harry was crying silently. He was so upset he couldn't make a sound. Hermione hugged him and squeezed his hand gently. He wasn't bothered that people saw he was upset. He missed his Godfather and he wanted him back.

After a while, the Goblin walked over to the trolley and picked up a number of objects.

"A thin book and a large photo album. To Mister Remus Lupin." said the Goblin handing Remus the two objects. Remus took them and hugged them.

"A folder on the where-about of a new building, here in Diagon Alley. To Mister Albus Dumbledore." said the Goblin and handing Dumbledore a folder.

"Twenty book which will be sent to where ever the owner wants them, and a pair of two-way mirrors. To Miss Hermione Granger." said the Goblin and handing her a small wrapped parcel with the mirrors.

"Finally. A large amount of keys and a motorbike which will be transported to where ever the owner wants. To Mister Harry Potter." said the Goblin handing Harry a large ring of keys.

Everyone hugged their objects and got ready to leave.

"I need to know where Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Harry Potter want their large objects transported to?" asked the Goblin softly.

"Send them to the Burrow. The house of the Weasley's." said Dumbledore seriously.

Everyone left the office and immediately left the bank. They all slowly walked to the Leaky Cauldron so they could sort their heads out.

When they got there. Dumbledore got them a private room to sit in. They all sat silently before Dumbledore spoke.

* * *

Chapter five done. I hope you readers will not just read, but review as well. I will get onto the next chapter as soon as possible. It will be where they are in Diagon Alley and a bit of romance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : The Date.**

* * *

Once everyone was outside, everyone stayed silent and puffy eyed.

The silence was only broken when Dumbledore waved his wand and placed money bags in everyone's hands.

"It is money from your vaults. You all need things, I am sure." he said slowly.

Harry stormed off immediately and headed for the nearby shops.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny soon caught up. None spoke until all their school supplies had been bought. Hermione didn't even complain about not having any time in, Flourish and Blott's, the book store.

All the adults had gone to sort out their new headquarters, leaving the four teenagers wandering by themselves.

Harry wasn't worried of an attack, as he could feel the invisible guard surrounding him.

After a bit of wandering, the foursome walked over to, Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour.

"So where to next?" asked Ron timidly.

There was silence for a moment, before Harry spoke.

"You go where you want. I'm going home." replied Harry seriously.

Then Harry thought of one thing and only one thing. He concentrated on appearing in a dark street, where houses had rubbish piled high outside their doors.

When Harry opened his eyes, he noticed he was standing in front of a large black manor. A very dirty black manor.

Harry took a couple of nervous steps up to the large front doors. He stared for a moment, then turned the handle.

Once the door was open, Harry stepped into the Entrance Hall. It looked extremely different from last time he visited.

There was no troll foot, no more cobwebs and grubby floors, and no more screaming portrait.

The walls and floors were now bright. The floor was marble tiled and the walls were wall papered white and gold.

Harry's mouth dropped. Someone had obviously used many spells to change a once dark and dangerous magical house, to a now safe and cheerful magical house.

Harry looked around and had only just finished looking at a few portraits, when a soft 'pop' sounded.

Harry whirled around to face the elder man of Albus Dumbledore.

"I hope you appreciate what I have done to the house. Every object has been placed in the attic, for you to sort through. I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that poor old Kreacher the house-elf has died. The good news is that some friends of yours have taken his place, to serve you." said Dumbledore clapping his hands together.

Immediately two house-elves appeared out of nowhere. Harry recognised them as two friends, Dobby and Winky.

"Such an honour it is to serve master Harry Potter." squeaked Dobby excitedly. Bowing so low that his long crooked nose scraped the floor.

"I have gotten over my old master and has happily joined master Harry Potter." said Winky joining Dobby in his low bow.

Harry knew he would smile if it was any other time. Though he couldn't move his mouth, with upset over his Godfather. Finally he spoke to his new servants.

"Thank you. Though don't call me sir or master. Just Harry. You will get holidays and pay." he said quietly.

The house-elves smiled weakly and then sunk back down into a low bow.

"Harry we must be going. Shall I say you should be going. I am moving Grimmauld Place to a countryside field in Hogsmeade, as wanted." explained Dumbledore slowly.

Harry stared at his Grandfather for a while before nodding. He disappeared and reappeared in his small bedroom of The Burrow.

Harry didn't know how long he had sat thinking when he heard the door creak open and a soft hand hold his shoulder.

"Harry, I want you to meet me at midnight, in the barn. Come alone if you can." said the soft voice of Hermione.

Harry hadn't a clue what Hermione wanted, though decided to go along at midnight.

Once his watch hit twelve, Harry climbed out of bed and headed out of the house.

Once at the barn he heard someone pacing. He pulled the door open and entered.

Harry saw Hermione standing in the centre of the barn.

"Harry, I have called you here because we haven't had time to sit and talk together. Or do anything at that matter." explained Hermione quietly.

Harry had a smile on his face. He stepped forward, placed one hand around Hermione's waist and the other cupping her cheek.

Harry slowly moved forward and brought Hermione closer. Once they was pressed against each other, Harry leant forward and planted a deep kiss on Hermione's lips.

Once both were kissing, Harry gained access to Hermione's mouth, with his tongue. He danced his tongue around Hermione's mouth, whilst she twirled her tongue around his.

After a couple of minutes, they both came up for air. They smiled at each other and then continued kissing.

They didn't keep track of time, though both fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, they were rudely awakened by Remus Lupin's yells.

"What have you two been doing, all night?" he yelled angrily.

"Nothing, we just needed to comfort each other." replied Harry calmly.

"Harry don't you bullshit me, your mother and father did the same thing!" shouted Lupin.

"Now Remus don't you dare talk to me like that!" snapped Harry pointing a finger at Lupin.

"How dare -"

"SHUT UP. IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" yelled Harry at the top of his voice.

Lupin fell silent and allowed them both to walk to the house. He continued to stare at a pitch-fork stuck in a pile of hay.

For the remainder of the holidays, Dumbledore dropped by to tell Harry that his home had been fully moved to Hogsmeade. He also said that a secret tunnel had been made to Hogwarts and that many spells and enchantments had been placed on the house. For security and secrecy.

* * *

Well Chapter six done. The next chapter they will be going back to Hogwarts. Please review my story. It's that box under here. It only take a few seconds. PLEASE. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Harry's Helping Hand.**

* * *

The day before their travel to Hogwarts, everyone sat in the living room having a meeting. There was most of the Order, the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry, all sat chatting about the summer and the upcoming school year.

"Albus, who is our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Harry curiously.

Dumbledore looking from Harry to Tonks and smiled happily.

"Professor Tonks here has accepted the position. I dare say that you shall enjoy this year, in Defence Against the Dark Arts." replied Dumbledore with a smile.

Everyone congratulated Tonks on her new job and they all began to talk about what they will be learning, when Professor McGonagall walked in the house.

"Sorry to interrupt but I haven't got Mister Weasley, Miss Granger and Mister Potter's lesson choices. I cannot make a timetable for them without them." said McGonagall seriously.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Neither of them had took any notice to their lessons. Mainly because they couldn't stop mourning Sirius's last words.

"We will choose them now." said Hermione instantly getting up and fetching the forms.

Everyone waited for Hermione to return with the forms, when she did Harry looked down at his own list. He read:

Please tick three of the following boxes, with your wand. Your school shall choose your lessons, from your O.W.L. results. These three are extra lessons which are advanced and for further education. Please choose wisely as they will not be changeable. The following lessons are of your choice:

Magical Transportation - Learn how to use all magical transportation. Including; Apparition, Port key and Many More.  
Master Charms - Learn how to do advanced charm work. Including; Moving buildings, Building Things With Magic and Enchanting objects.  
Wand-less Magic - Learn how to do spells without the use of a wand. People should know that many people will not be able to complete this course. Only certain people can use Wand-less Magic.  
Healing - Learn how to brew medicines and treat wounds of all sizes. Including; Medicine, Minor Injuries and Serious Injuries. People shall be warned that this topic will have a lot of site of blood.  
Master Transfiguration - Learn how to transfigure more difficult objects. Including; Animagi, Temporary Person Transformation and Advanced Transformation On Common Objects.  
Auror Training - Learn the basics of being an Auror. Including; Stealth, Advanced Spells, Potion Making and Protection Objects.  
Advanced Flying and Techniques - Learn how to do amazing stunts in the air. Including; Dives, Blocks, Rolls and Many More.

Harry looked at them, though before he ticked the wanted lessons Dumbledore spoke.

"Remember Harry that a few of the lessons shall be covered in our own private lessons. If I was you I would choose something you will enjoy." said Dumbledore kindly.

Harry looked down and decided on three that he probably wouldn't learn with Dumbledore. Master Charms, Advanced Flying and Techniques and Auror Training, were the ones he chose. He handed the form to Professor McGonagall who looking and smiled.

"Well chose. I believe that you will learn everything else, except Healing, with the Headmaster." said Professor McGonagall proudly.

After ten minutes, Hermione and Ron handed their forms over to Professor McGonagall.

"I chose Healing, Magical Transportation and Advanced Runes. What about you two?" asked Hermione looking at Harry and Ron.

"I chose Advanced Flying and Techniques, Master Charms and Auror Training. What about you Ron?" said Harry happily.

Ron was silent for a while and then he slowly spoke.

"Advanced Flying and Techniques, Advanced Care of Magical Creatures and Advanced Transfiguration. I looked at the jobs and I would like to get into a career with large animals. Like Dragons and other creatures." replied Ron quietly.

"Ron I like that idea. I think you would be really good with animals. Maybe you could get a job with Charlie." said Harry happily.

Ron looked up at the thought and smiled. He looked happy at the idea of working with Dragon's and his brother.

"Yeah Ron, I'm sure I can get you a job as my assistant. I'm doing some very serious and important work at the moment. What I'm working on could make a new breed of Dragon and could earn me a bomb. If I pull it off without dying or killing my project, I will be famous." said Charlie excitedly.

Everyone looked at Charlie confused. All except Dumbledore who just smiled.

"Charlie was given an extremely rare Dragon's egg from ... Sirius. This species was said to of gone extinct. I will be helping Charlie with the project as I know a lot about Dragon's myself." explained Dumbledore happily.

"The Hargle Cosed Dragon is the most powerful and magical Dragon to be of knowledge. For someone to own one, is impossible. I will hatch the egg and bring the Dragon up to know good. Then I will breed and bring a new kind of Dragon to the world." explained Charlie excitedly.

Everyone was shocked at how rare an egg can be. Then Harry couldn't help but think back to the hearing of Sirius's will. He remembered that Remus had been given a thin book, which was supposed to change his life.

"Remus what was the book about, that Sirius left?" asked Harry curiously.

Dumbledore and Remus exchanged excited looks but slightly disappointed. Then Dumbledore rose and gained silence.

"Well Harry, we didn't expect anyone to ruin the surprise. Though we have two pieces of delightful news that should be told." said Dumbledore happily.

Everyone waited and Dumbledore kept everyone's stare for a moment.

"First is that Remus is getting married to Tonks." said Dumbledore with a twinkle.

Everyone cheered and got out of their seats to congratulate them. Remus was bright red and so was Tonks, though they still gave each other a kiss.

"The next piece of news is even better. It involves the book that Sirius left. The book contained directions of potions and spells, which have ... made Remus ... human and not a werewolf." said Dumbledore silently.

Everyones mouth dropped. No one thought it possible to make a werewolf human. Everyone just looked at Dumbledore or Remus with utter shock. Then Harry jumped up.

"THATS WONDERFUL. I BET YOUR LOVING IT." screamed Harry happily. He jumped across the room and gave his Godfather a hug.

Everyone had been knocked out of their trance and now began to celebrate. Whilst everyone was partying about the new news, Dumbledore pulled Harry to one side.

"Harry you will meet me in my office, Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. After supper. This will be the permanent dates for our private lessons. I shall allow you to choose what I teach you." said Dumbledore happily.

Everyone stopped partying at midnight, when Mrs Weasley insisted that everyone go to bed as they have to wake up early for the journey to Hogwarts.

The next morning was a bad morning. Mrs Weasley shouted everyone down at eight o'clock. The only people who got up straight away was the females.

Hermione got out of bed and got dressed. She didn't know that Harry was watching her. He looked at her perfect figure and when he got stared for a few minutes, Hermione turned around and caught him.

She laughed and then placed her hands on her hips, pretending to be angry.

"Mister Harry James Potter, did I just catch you looking at me as I changed?" asked Hermione with a fake angry voice.

Harry didn't answer and just pretended to be asleep. Hermione crept on the bed and climbed on top of Harry. Harry opened his eyes and grabbed her waists.

He rolled her over and lay on top of her. He slowly began to kiss her passionately. They didn't stop for five minutes, when Mrs Weasley shouted angrily for them to get downstairs.

Hermione pulled back and then giggled. She bit her lip whilst looking directly into Harry's eyes.

"I love you." said Hermione quietly looking at Harry.

Harry was shocked he froze and just stared back at Hermione.

"I love you too." said Harry quietly.

Hermione looked delighted. She placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips and then climbed out from underneath him.

One and a half hours later, everyone had pushed their luggage out of the door and stood on the main road. Remus stuck his wand arm out and immediately a loud 'BANG' sounded.

Instantly a purple triple Decker bus appeared out of thin air. Ron groaned loudly. The Knight bus wasn't his favourite way to travel.

They all took places on the bus, which was full of witches and wizards. Harry took a seat and then looked around, he found Hermione stuck in between two elder witches who began to bore Hermione about a new dress.

Harry laughed and signalled for her to come and sit on his knee. She accepted and sat on Harry's knee. They kissed all the way to King's Cross station. They got pulled apart from a grinning Tonks and then they all piled off of the Knight bus.

Moody gathered a few trolleys and placed the trunks on them. They all hurried to get to the platform on time. They were all shocked at how long it had taken for them to get to the platform.

They all went in three's onto platform nine and three quarters. It was almost eleven o'clock and everyone was rushing to get on the train.

When they had lugged all their luggage into an empty compartment they all said their goodbyes to all the people. Harry quietly said goodbye to the invisible guard.

Once they all got onto the train, it began to slowly move out of the platform. They all headed to the compartment. Neville and Luna came in when Hermione and Ron went to the prefect's compartment.

"So how was your summer, Luna, Neville?" asked Harry happily.

"Mine has been quite good actually, my Gran has accepted me as an average wizard, because of the ministry." replied Neville cheerfully.

Everything went silent as Harry immediately stared out of the window. Then Luna looked up from her copy of the 'Quibbler'

"My summer was okay. I went to search for some Crumple Horned Snorkhack's, with my dad." said Luna proudly.

"And did you find any?" asked Ginny interestingly..

"No but we found a bone that needs to be examined." replied Luna looking back at her magazine.

It went half an hour before Hermione came back. It was a shock because she normally came back a lot later.

"Hi babe, where's Ron?" asked Harry allowing Hermione to sit on his knee.

"Oh he is still in the compartment. I have come to get you. Your Quiddich ban has been lifted and you have been made Quiddich captain. You have all the privileges of prefect's." replied Hermione kissing Harry deeply.

Harry and Hermione kissed and cuddled for five minutes before Ginny interrupted.

"Aren't you both meant to be in the prefect's compartment?" she said with an evil grin.

Harry and Hermione both jumped up like they had been stung and they ran down to the prefect's compartment. They kissed once more before entering.

Harry looked around and greeted everyone except the Slytherins. Harry looked at Draco Malfoy who looked different. He didn't give his usual glare or say his insults, he just looked at Harry with a hopeful expression.

Harry was confused but had been knocked out of his senses by the head boy and head girl speaking.

"Well it is good that our late comers have arrived. The new Quiddich captain's should arrange their own tryouts and should arrange practices. This year the captain's have the right to give out detentions, so they are equal to prefect's." said the head boy.

The head girl was no other than Cho Chang, Harry's ex-girlfriend. She kept giving Harry a flirting look. Hermione noticed and purposefully kissed Harry deeply. Cho looked hurt.

After they had gone through certain routines and rules, the prefects and captain's were allowed to go. When Harry got outside a girls voice called after him.

"Hey Harry, can I have a quick word please?" asked Cho.

Harry nodded and told Ron and Hermione to wait where they are. Hermione looked slightly angry but Harry went and kissed her, to calm her.

Harry and Cho entered the now empty prefect's compartment. Cho looked up at Harry and bit her lip.

"Harry I know I was a bitch to you. But I want a second chance. I still have strong feelings for you and I have to admit that I got jealous when you went to meet Hermione." said Cho admiring Harry.

"Well you blew it with us. Are you blind? Me and Hermione are together now!" said Harry firmly.

"I see. Does that mean we have no chance of being together again?" asked Cho quietly looking at her shoes.

"Yes it does. Me and Hermione love each other. We don't intend to leave each other. I'm sorry but you had your chance." said Harry softly.

"You know Harry, I respect that you are in a serious relationship. I am happy for you, but disappointed it couldn't of been me. Can we be friends still?" she asked hopefully.

Harry nodded and smiled broadly.

"You know, every girl in the school wants you. They all think your good-looking and everything. You should see some of the girls reactions. A seventh year nearly fainted when she saw you. You are the most wanted boy in Hogwarts. The most wanted bachelor is taken. I had some real problems with some people because I had messed things up between us." said Cho with a smile.

Harry laughed at the situation and when he exited the compartment, he could see many female heads pointing in his direction.

Harry joined Hermione and Ron shortly after.

"What did she want?" asked Hermione seriously. Holding Harry's hand.

"She wanted to know if we had a chance to be together again. She said I am the most wanted male in school. That people are almost fainting when they see me." replied Harry amazed.

Hermione giggled and then whispered into Harry's ear.

"And I got him. All the girls will be jealous of me. Your all mine." said Hermione flirtatiously. She kissed Harry and smiled.

They were almost at their compartment when Ron pulled Harry back. Hermione took the hint and went into the compartment.

"Harry I need your help. I NEED a girl!" said Ron seriously.

"Who do you have in mind?" asked Harry.

Ron stayed silent for a moment whilst he blushed.

"Lavender Brown or Luna Lovegood." he said quietly.

"Luna would be better for you. Lavender is a gossiper and I could see her being a backstabber. Luna will be faithful and will be like Hermione is with me. Hermione would die for me and I would for her. If you and Luna get together, I'm sure you will become the same." said Harry happily.

Ron smiled broadly and gave Harry a brotherly hug. Then he blushed again.

"Can you see if she feels the same for me?" he mumbled.

"Sure send her out." said Harry seriously.

Ron walked nervously into the compartment and moments later Luna walked out to meet Harry.

"What is it Harry?" asked Luna curiously.

"Well I don't know how to ask you this. Though I don't want you to hold any grudges with any one after I say this." said Harry firmly.

Luna nodded and then waited for him to continue.

"Ron really likes you. He likes you in more of a friend way. I was just wondering how you feel for him." explained Harry.

Harry watched as Luna's face glowed up. She looked happier than ever.

"R-Ron likes ... m-me?" she stuttered blushing furiously.

Harry nodded and he knew that she liked Ron the same as well. Harry smiled.

"Let Ron take the first move. He will be happy to know you like him as well." said Harry.

Harry and Luna walked into the compartment together. Ron looked up at Harry and received a thumbs up from Harry. Ron's face glowed.

Harry sat by the window and let Hermione rest her head on Harry's lap.

Everyone had a good laugh on the journey to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron noticed something between Neville and Ginny. They both stared into each others eyes for minutes at a time. To Harry's shock Ron wasn't bothered. Ron seemed to think Neville was a suitable person for his little sister.

After they had eaten a load of sweets and placed on their school robes, the train announced they were slowly arriving into Hogsmeade station.

Ron and Luna had been flirting all the journey and when everyone got into a carriage, Ron and Luna were a long time.

When they finally got there, Ron was flushed and Luna's hair was slightly messed up. Everyone laughed but at the sight of Ron and Luna all flushed from kissing, Harry and Hermione immediately began kissing.

No one objected as there were now three couples in the carriage. Harry and Hermione, Ron and Luna, and Neville and Ginny. When Neville and Ginny began kissing, Harry was surprised to see Ron smile.

* * *

Seriously, I am BEGGING you to review my story. I want to know where I can improve. PLEASE


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : News and New Friends.**

* * *

After the carriages came to a halt, the three couples broke apart from their kissing and got of the carriages. They all headed up to the castle slowly. They were happy they were back. They admired the many towers and even the Whomping Willow.

As they entered the Entrance Hall and headed towards the Great Hall, they heard a stern voice call over the crowd.

"Mister Potter and Miss Granger come with me." said McGonagall sternly.

Harry and Hermione hadn't a clue what they could of done. They slowly followed Professor McGonagall. They followed slowly behind, all the way up to her office.

She indicated for them to be seated and then she placed herself behind her desk.

"Well I am honoured to say that you two are the brightest pupils of Hogwarts. Well Harry is because of his special abilities but you two are the cleverest pupils. I have three pieces of very good news to tell you." said McGonagall with a rare smile.

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other and then waited for McGonagall to continue.

"Firstly Harry you will receive an award which will be placed in our trophy room and you will receive a copy for yourself. This is for your phenomenal score in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Secondly as you both are the cleverest students in the school, you will both become head-boy and head-girl of Hogwarts, next year. This isn't normally decided so soon, however we feel you deserve it."

Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped and McGonagall continued.

"Thirdly you both have been offered to become an apprentice of different careers. Harry has been offered to join the national Duelling competition and Hermione, you have been offered a place to learn the more advanced areas of Healing, at St Mungo's. If you choose to accept then I will write to them and notify them. You will begin on the next summer holidays." explained McGonagall proudly.

It took a long time for both the sixth years to recover from their shock. When they did Harry spoke.

"Professor I want to ask you something about careers." said Harry hopefully.

"Go ahead." said McGonagall happily.

"Well when I was looking at the different jobs, there were two I took a fancy to. An Auror obviously and becoming an Unspeakable. Can you tell me which is better?" asked Harry politely.

"Well an Auror is more into the open, people will know what you are doing. It is a very good career. I have already explained about becoming an Auror in our careers advice. Though becoming an Unspeakable is very difficult. You have to be very clever and have a lot of knowledge about different spells. You will have to study a lot. Unspeakable tend to hunt dark wizards as well as Aurors, but when they hunt they hunt to kill. No one will ever know of any missions you would take and then of course you will have to work on objects in the Department of Mysteries." explained McGonagall seriously.

"Professor? Is it possible to have two careers?" asked Harry calmly.

"You can only have two serious careers as these, if you are allowed by the Wizengomet and have a very extent knowledge and have done all necessary training." replied McGonagall honestly.

"Is it possible to be head of two departments?" asked Harry.

"Harry I am honestly telling you that you should do Auror training and when completed, ask the Wizengomet for the position of Head of Auror department. Then you can train as an Unspeakable and go through the same process. It will be extremely difficult. To make it easy you could get awards such as Order of Merlin and such. If you was to be voted to become a member of the Wizengomet, you could stand a better chance." replied McGonagall seriously.

Harry sat silently and he was wondering whether he would have a chance of becoming head of the most dangerous and high ranked areas of the Ministry.

"If you are planning on becoming head of two departments, I must say that you should learn as many abilities as possible and go through what ever training necessary. I think you can do it, as of who you are. I am all for you going for it. However no one has done it for over a hundred years." said McGonagall seriously.

Harry thought about it for a moment and decided to go along with becoming an Auror and go from there.

"That is all. We have missed the sorting and we need to eat." said McGonagall firmly.

They all got up and left the office. They quickly got to the Great hall and silently took their seats at the Gryffindor table, just as Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I welcome the newcomers and I welcome back the returning students. I have a few points to stress before I can let you eat our lovely feast. Firstly the Forbidden Forest is as it's named, Forbidden to all pupils. Secondly Mister Filch has reminded me to tell you all to pay a special notice to the banned objects, which can be found on your common room notice boards. That is all, tuck in." explained Dumbledore softly.

Everyone immediately piled all the different foods onto their plates. They had just piled plates high, when all the ghosts entered the Hall.

"So what did McGonagall want?" asked Ron curiously.

Harry and Hermione filled Ron in on everything that was discussed in McGonagall's office.

"Bloody hell Harry, you can compete in the duelling championships. We have already got tickets. There not very good, so can you get us better ones?" asked Ron hopefully.

Harry nodded. The sixth years from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff came and sat with the sixth year Gryffindor's. The talk went onto what people will be doing when the summer comes.

Most of the sixth years were moving out from their parents homes and were moving into their own house or apartment.

"Yeah me mam and dad have agreed and have bought me an apartment in Hogsmeade." said Seamus happily.

"I'll be moving out as well. I got a mansion in Hogsmeade. It's in the countryside part of it." said Harry proudly.

After people discussed their new homes, the conversation led onto jobs. They began to talk about what they are studying for.

"Well I am hopefully going to become Herbology teacher of Hogwarts, with Professor Sprout." said Neville happily.

"I want to work as an Obliviator, at the ministry." said Dean.

Everyone then stopped at the sound of Hermione giggling. Harry was whispering seductive words to Hermione, biting her ear gently and kissing her neck.

When Harry and Hermione noticed they giggled loudly.

"What do you two want to be?" asked Neville curiously.

"I want to be a healer." replied Hermione proudly.

"I want to be Head of Auror or Unspeakable Department, or both." said Harry kissing Hermione's neck once again.

She began to giggle. People were shocked at what Harry was aiming for. They all knew he was a very powerful wizard and they all knew he would probably do it. Though they also knew that it was almost impossible.

"Harry, what did you get on your O.W.L.'s?" asked Seamus calmly.

"I passed them all." replied Harry now biting Hermione's ear again. She started giggling.

"How many A's, how many E's, how many O's and how many O+'s, if you got any? asked Hannah Abbott curiously.

"Two A's, one E, four O's and one O+." said Harry simply.

People were slightly shocked and then Dean realised that one was missing. Harry was expecting this.

"Hey what about the last one?" asked Dean curiously.

"I got an I+." replied Harry quietly.

People gawked at him. There eyes were wide with shock. They all thought that Harry has a better chance to get the job as head of two top departments, of the ministry.

"Does that mean that you are as powerful as Dumbledore?" asked Susan Bones. "He only just got an I."

Harry nodded and was thankfully spared of any explanation by Snape tapping him on the shoulder.

"Can I have a word?" he asked calmly.

Harry nodded and lifted Hermione out his lap. He followed Snape into a side chamber of the Hall.

"Harry, I have asked you to come here because I have some explaining and some things to say to you." explained Snape.

Harry was shocked to hear Snape use his first name in a calm tone.

"Firstly I want to apologize for my arrogance. I wasn't fair on you because I had a childhood grudge with your father. I am sorry for taking it out on you and I hope you will accept. I cannot redo the past but I can make the future better. I believe you will have Advanced Potions, you only?" said Snape looking at Harry with care in his eyes.

Harry never thought he would see that emotion in one of his enemies eyes. Harry nodded at Snape suspiciously.

"I am proud of you. I didn't even get an O+ in my exam. I will teach you to the best of my knowledge. I also have another proposition for you, if you would accept. I will teach you to be the best at Occlumency and I will make you the best at Legilimency. I will make it so you can access anyone's mind and that no one will be able to enter yours." said Snape happily. Giving a smile.

This was too much for Harry, Snape was smiling at him. First the Dursley's now Snape.

"You won't be as hard on me as last time, will you?" asked Harry slowly.

"No, No I will help you and go easy on you. I was just trying to punish you and I apologize." said Snape and bowing his head.

Harry smiled. He even held his hand out to Snape who happily accepted.

"Thank you Harry. I will teach you as much as I can. Now lets get back to the feast. Well I suppose it's kissing for you." joked Snape.

Harry laughed. He couldn't believe it, one of his enemies had joked with him and now became a friend.

Harry and Snape left laughing with each other. Most people looked shocked. When he got back to his seat and placed Hermione back on his lap, everyone looked at him quizzically.

"We have become friends now. He is going to teach me the best he can. He is sorry for how he treated me, because of my father." said Harry simply.

This time was becoming one of his best times. He was being accepted by people he least expected, he had a gorgeous girl all over him and he was the most powerful wizard in the magical world.

When the final pieces of desert had disappeared, Dumbledore stood up.

"Even though dark times are here and waiting, I feel that this year shall be a very exciting year. There are many new security measures that will be placed with a powerful source, making Hogwarts impossible to be entered without me allowing it." said Dumbledore proudly. He briefly glanced at Harry and his eyes twinkled.

"Now off to bed. Lessons tomorrow." said Dumbledore cheerfully.

Everyone headed out of the Great Hall. When he got outside, Draco Malfoy was standing there.

"Potter can I have a word?" he asked nervously.

Harry nodded suspiciously. Hermione waited on the marble staircase whilst Harry went into a broom cupboard to speak with Draco.

"I want to say how sorry I am for me being a prick. I want to repay you but don't know how. I have come to you today for help and acceptance. My mother was killed by a gang of Death-Eaters, including my ... father." choked Draco turning away to wipe away a tear.

Harry was shocked at hearing this. He looked at Draco, he hated him but felt sorry for him.

"He helped kill my mother, his wife. He even laughed. I don't want to be like him. I want a normal happy life. I want to settle down with a family. I can't do that without knowing I have people to turn to. All I want is for you to forgive me and accept me. I will study my hardest and I will not ever insult you or your friends again. I have asked Dumbledore to move me to a different house. He said I'll be placed in Hufflepuff. I'm not bothered. I want to be away from evil. I'm not as strong as you, I can't take as much as you. I know that and all I want is to be away from them people who killed my mother." said Draco openly crying in front of Harry.

Harry felt sorry for him now. Harry didn't know how he knew but he knew that Draco was not lying. Harry could sense that there is a soft and caring person under all of the evil, his father as placed.

"Draco, don't worry. All you need to do is stick with people who are wanting the same as you. Don't judge people for how much money they have or their blood line. Just be friendly with people, enjoy life and take everything that's coming, on the chin. You must keep away from people who say they can give you instant pleasure by evil. Fight and earn for you pleasure, do something worthwhile and then be proud of the end result." explained Harry.

Draco burst into tears again. He thanked Harry and then gave him a friendly hug. He shook his hand and then smiled.

"Thank you. I won't go like my father. I know this because I'm not going for revenge, I know that will change me." said Draco pleasantly.

Harry smiled and said goodnight. He left the broom cupboard and joined Hermione. He filled her in on everything that happened and she nearly fainted.

They both stood outside the common room kissing and nibbling for ages. Then the Fat Lady huffed loudly and then they realised it was late.

They entered the common room to find everyone in bed. Harry and Hermione spent five minutes saying goodnight before actually heading to bed.

That night was a very pleasant one, as Harry had no nightmare but fell to sleep with a smile.

* * *

Hope this is all right. I hope my story is all right as well, as no one reviews. Thanks for reading. I got a review about spelling and grammar problems. I ask the readers to tell me if I am mis-spelling things, or if I have bad grammar I didn't think it was bad at all, but your the readers. I understand that you all may think it's a bit weird about how the Dursley's, Malfoy and Snape are friendly, there will be more on this in my second story. So please don't think I haven't thought it through.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : Private Lesson.**

* * *

Harry woke the next morning, still happy from the day before. Today he felt that nothing could ruin his mood.

Harry got out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs to meet Hermione reading. He crept up behind her and scared her.

"HARRY, DON'T EVER DO THAT!" she snapped hands on her chest, breathing heavily.

"Sorry baby, can I still get a kiss?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione laughed and pulled Harry on top of her. They began to kiss passionately. They came up for air five minutes later.

Harry held Hermione in his arms whilst kissing her neck, then biting her ears gently.

"Harry you are really good at pleasuring a girl." said Hermione with her eyes closed.

Harry stopped and looked up at Hermione's now red face.

"Why thank you. I'll bare that in mind." said Harry softly.

Harry and Hermione kissed and hugged for about half an hour, before Ron came down and said they should be in the Hall for their timetables.

The trio joined Neville and Ginny walking down to the Great Hall. When they were on the marble staircase, he saw Draco. He looked depressed but when he saw Harry he smiled weakly. Harry smiled back, thinking of the previous nights conversations.

When they got into the Great Hall, they began eating breakfast. Ron like always was stuffing his mouth till it was bulging. Luna came over and sat next to Ron.

Ron swallowed heavily and smiled at Luna. Luna smiled back and began to snuggle into Ron's shoulder.

"So, what lessons we got today?" asked Ron grabbing a timetable from McGonagall who was passing them out.

"I got Herbology, Advanced Potions, Auror Training, Transfiguration and then Care of Magical Creatures." replied Harry looking down at his timetable. He was happy to see that this year, all of his lessons seemed to be enjoyable.

"How can you have Advanced Potions? That's not a lesson." asked Seamus with a smirk.

"I got an O+ in Potions. I have to have private Advanced Potions with Snape. I'm only the second person to ever get that sort of grade." replied Harry cleverly.

Hermione smiled and kissed Harry.

"What have you got babes?" he asked curiously.

"Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Advanced Runes, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures." replied Hermione snuggling into Harry's chest.

Everyone spoke about their chosen subjects and discussed what they wanted to learn. After half an hour, Dumbledore stood up.

"Sixth years of Hogwarts, some of the staff have some issues to discuss. It involves lessons that we chose personally, for you." said Dumbledore calmly.

Everyone looked up and noticed that, Professor Sprout, Professor Snape, Professor Tonks, Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall had stood up. It was tiny Professor Flitwick that spoke first.

"All sixth years that have an O or above shall be learning Advanced Charms. If people have chosen this subject as one of their three extras, do not worry. What will be taught in Advanced Charms is completely different from what shall be taught in Master Charms. Advanced Charms is easier than Master Charms. All students shall share the same class, however will be learning different things." explained tiny Flitwick.

People muttered, most were interested. However a lot looked disappointed, they had obviously not received an O or above.

When Flitwick seated McGonagall spoke.

"My lesson shall be the same. Except people who received E or above shall learn harder work. This is also completely different from Master Transfiguration. All teachers here will say that if anyone has a high grade they shall be doing Advanced magic. All sixth years will have the five core subjects, all with higher grades will be more advanced." said McGonagall seriously.

After she sat down, Sprout also took a seat. Whilst Snape began to speak.

"I am not so happy to find that very few have gotten an O in my class. There is one record breaker in this year, Harry Potter, being the second person ever to get an O+ in Potions. This means I shall have private lessons with him and teach him potions all of you will never have the strength the brew. I believe that I have a very small class this year, the rest shall be doing basic potion making with Madame Pomfrey." sneered Snape with an evil smirk.

People whispered at this, they were either whispering on how Harry had gotten such good grades and that only a few people shall be able to take a real Potions class.

After silence had been gathered by the help of Dumbledore. Soon Tonks began to speak.

"My class shall be exactly like Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout's, however in my class, people who have O or above will have the opportunity to get an apprenticeship from the Ministry of Magic, for after school. The Auror Department is looking for more Aurors and will happily try to train and test students with the needed knowledge and talent. For more information on such things please come to my office, I will be more than happy to help." explained Tonks with a smile. She sat down and finished her breakfast.

People now began to mutter about the new lessons and wondered what the other opportunities were.

Harry and the rest of the sixth year all headed to Herbology. When they all entered Greenhouse three, they found all different plants lining the tables. All had students names attached to the plant.

Harry looked around and found that there was only four Devil Snare spread out. Harry walked around the room and noticed that his name was attached to one of the Devil Snare's. He smiled. He looked to his left and Hermione's name was also attached to a Devil Snare.

Hermione came over and smiled as she noticed that her and Harry will be working on the same thing.

When Professor Sprout came in, she beamed at the pupils and then got their attention.

"Quite please. There have only been four O or above students this year. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Susan. I would like the congratulate Miss Granger for getting an astonishing grade of O+. Now if you look at your plants, you will notice that some have easier than others. This is because of the different grades. Being the better the grade the more advanced. As you can see, the four students to get O or above have Devil Snare, one of the most difficult plants to control and care for." explained Professor Sprout.

After Professor Sprout had finished speaking, all the pupils had to draw the poison out of their plants. The Devil Snare had very little but very strong. Devil Snare can hold it's poison anywhere, so it's hard to extract with ease.

Hermione was the first to draw the poison, she used her wand to stop the plant from attacking her. Once she got the poison she handed it Professor Sprout who awarded Gryffindor twenty points and placed the poison in a special container.

Finally by the end of the class, everyone had extracted their poison and had been rewarded with house points.

Harry took five minutes to say goodbye to Hermione before heading to the dungeons for his private Potions class. When he arrived he found Snape sat at his desk.

"Come in Harry. This lesson is a theory I'm afraid. I will go through most Advanced Potions and how to brew them quicker than the books says. Firstly I would like to give you this book of Advanced Potions, in this you will be able to write the shortcuts on the blank pages." said Snape friendly, handing Harry a very thick book.

Harry opened and found descriptions of Advanced Potions. Ones that will do almost anything. There was two pages for each Potion, one with the description and then the other blank for notes.

Harry thanked Snape and then they both began going through one by one, all the Advanced Potions. Harry was shocked when Snape said that he knew a shortcut in making a Polyjuice Potion. He said that instead of it being made in a month, it can be made in a week.

After the lesson, Harry said bye to Snape and left the classroom. His brain was swimming with descriptions of Potions and how to make them easily.

Harry met up with Hermione, who had packed them a lunch so they could talk privately. She walked Harry over to the lake and sat down. They both ate together and then Hermione began to speak seriously but hopefully.

"Harry do you tend on staying with me for a long time?" asked Hermione hopefully. She didn't want them to split up, she wanted them to spend the rest of their lives together.

"Hermione, I intend on being with you forever." replied Harry staring her in the eyes. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips softly.

"Harry, do you think that we would get married and have a family of our own?" asked Hermione eagerly.

"After this war is ended, I promise you that we will get married and start a family. I want a child and I want to be married." said Harry seriously. "And I want it to be with you."

Hermione blushed and then jumped on Harry and began kissing him. They didn't realise that another couple were doing the exact thing on the other side of the lake.

"Luna how do you feel about marriage and kids?" asked Ron nervously.

Luna looked up from laying on Ron's chest and looked directly into his eyes. She looked happy at the thought.

"Ron I want kids, well only one I think. I also want to be married." replied Luna happily.

"How long do you hope our relationship will last?" asked Ron seriously.

"I would love more than anything for me to spend the rest of my life with you Ron. I fell in love with you the first time we met on the train. I was so nervous I couldn't help but laugh. I love you Ron." replied Luna softly.

"I ... I love you too." said Ron quietly. He leant down and kissed Luna softly.

"What you say that we start a family and life together, when Harry has saved the world again?" asked Ron with a smile.

Luna looked at Ron intently for a few minutes then she spoke.

"I would like that. Do you think Harry can defeat you-know-who?" asked Luna nervously.

"Luna you haven't seen how powerful he is. He's like a God. He has so many powers he doesn't know of. Dumbledore isn't even close to how powerful Harry is, and he knows it. Harry is the ultimate wizard, he is related to Merlin and is the heir of Gryffindor. You mustn't tell him about Merlin. He doesn't know yet. Dumbledore will tell him soon. Harry nearly blew up my house and would of killed about fifty people who was in it. It was my fault, I got him angry." said Ron quietly.

Luna for the first time ever, looked shocked. Her mouth was hanging open, as she thought about someone being that powerful. Then she smiled and felt hope that the world can be saved from evil. She had always doubted that it would happen, though now there was a person with the ability to do almost anything.

After lunch, everyone went to their lessons. Harry had Auror Training, Ron had Advanced Care of Magical Creatures and Hermione had Advanced Runes.

Auror Training wasn't what Harry had expected. The first lesson the few students had to listen to a big-headed Auror, who thought he knew everything. None of the students were able to have a say in anything, Harry could tell that their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Tonks, was getting annoyed with the Auror.

The Auror began talking about Patronus' and he finally made a mistake.

"A Corporeal Patronus will take the form of a person's soul animal. Mine takes the shape of a fish. Patronus' can only be used when a Dementor has lowered it's hood." said the Auror.

"No a Patronus can be produced when ever needed. All is needed is a strong, happy memory or thought and the words, Expecto Patronum." said Harry smartly.

Harry noticed that Tonks was grinning at Harry putting the Auror in his place. The Auror looked extremely angry at being told his knowledge was incorrect.

"How would you know?" snapped the Auror. "Most people can't produce a Patronus, meaning a sixteen year old boy can't!"

"You are wrong there. You see Harry Potter here got such a high score on his O.W.L.'s that they nearly, ran out of grades to give him. He got an I+, I believe that he can do a lot more than yourself and many more people, including Dumbledore." said Tonks proudly.

The Aurors mouth was hanging open in shock. He quickly shut it to try and hide his surprise.

"As I said, Corporeal Patronus cannot be produced unless a Dementor has lowered it's hood." said the Auror firmly.

Harry got irritated by this and produced a Patronus, he directed his Stag formed Patronus around the room, before ending it.

"See and there is no Dementor. Nearly all sixth year and some other members of other years can produce a Corporeal Patronus." said Harry sternly.

The Auror looked amazed and furious. He looked at Harry then back at the place that Harry's Patronus had disappeared.

"Where did you learn it?" asked the Auror curiously.

"I taught everyone else, whilst I learnt from Professor Lupin." replied Harry who was saved from further explanation by the end of lesson bell.

He left the class laughing at the expression on the Aurors face. He headed straight to dinner, there was no Ron just Hermione.

"Hey babe, where's Ron?" asked Harry curiously, looking around the room for any sign of Ron.

"He is with Hagrid, helping him set up our lesson for this evening." replied Hermione simply, kissing Harry on the lips.  
They both snuggled up with each other all through dinner. When the bell went, for the next lesson, they both walked to Transfiguration.

In Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall said that all sixth years will attempt to become an Animagus. Most of the sixth years headed down to Hagrid's hut to do their Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

Care of Magical Creatures went very well. There wasn't anything new to learn. They were introduced to a new Hippogriff. Hagrid said quietly to Harry and Hermione, that it was a female and that it was some company for Buckbeak.

When the lesson finished, everyone headed up to the castle and into the Great Hall for supper. Harry and Hermione once again began kissing and nibbling. Though he wasn't the only one. Ron and Luna was sharing their tongues, as were most of the older students.

"Harry I think we set a bad example." giggled Hermione kissing Harry.

After supper Harry tried to get Hermione to let him go to his private lesson, but she insisted that she wait for him.

"Hermione I don't know how long I will be. Why do you want to wait for me?" asked Harry holding Hermione by the waists.

"I can study outside. It's because I want to sleep in your bed tonight. I don't want to go in without you." replied Hermione blushing slightly.

Harry finally gave in and allowed Hermione wait for him, outside Dumbledore's office. When Harry faced the stone gargoyle that blocked the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

Some how Harry knew the password. It was as though someone had just told him and was still playing in his head.

"Liquorice Wands." said Harry uncertain.

The gargoyle moved aside and revealed a moving staircase, leading up to the office. Harry knocked and got asked to enter.

"Ah Harry so glad you could make it. Please take a seat." said Dumbledore pointing to a seat.

Harry looked to his left and noticed Snape sat in a chair.

"Hi Harry, my help is needed for the next two lessons." said Snape calmly.

"Yes, we thought that we could get you to be at the highest in Occlumency and Legilimency, before anything else. In two lessons we shall have you where you can enter and block anybody. This is also a first step to becoming able to control people." explained Dumbledore softly.

Harry nodded in agreement. He was going to learn how to read someone's mind and learn how to block anyone out.

"Now Harry, you need to concentrate on placing a thick steel wall around your head. This is what stops people from entering. You need to concentrate really hard on emptying your mind and clearing it of all thought." said Snape facing Harry.

"Sir I have a question. Once I have mastered Occlumency, will my mind automatically block out intruders?" asked Harry curiously.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled broadly. Then they continued. Snape was now giving regular tips and advice. Dumbledore had been stunned a few times from where Harry had blocked him out.

When the fourth hour of training came by, Harry looked at his watch and noticed it was eleven o'clock. Harry had been able to block Snape and Dumbledore from entering his mind several times.

"Harry we need to try without you knowing. To see if you have mastered it. Normally it would take an enormous amount of time to master Occlumency, however as it involves one of your powers, it will of been mastered by the end of tonight." said Dumbledore proudly.

Harry nodded he went to get his bag, as he thought it was end of their training session. As he sorted his bag out, he didn't know that Dumbledore and Snape had performed Legilimency on him. They did it without saying the words.  
They tried three times and couldn't get into Harry's mind. They stopped as Harry turned around to say goodbye.

"I hope I've mastered it. You can try me in our next lesson. Will I be learning Legilimency?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Harry you have mastered Occlumency, me and Professor Snape have just tried Legilimency on you, we was pushed back out easily. Legilimency will be very easy for you. I daresay that Miss Granger will only have to wait half this time." chuckled Dumbledore happily.

Harry didn't know how Dumbledore knew about Hermione waiting, but he felt tired and worn out. So he said his goodbyes and left.

When he got outside he found Hermione asleep. He smiled as he looked at the peaceful girl sleeping soundlessly.

Harry tucked his arms underneath Hermione and carried her. She wrapped her arms around Harry and stayed sound asleep.

Harry had walked for a couple of minutes, in the direction of Gryffindor house. When he remembered that Dumbledore said that Harry was an advanced Apparator. He remembered that Dumbledore said Harry could apparate even in Hogwarts.

Harry tried and when he opened his eyes, he found himself standing in his dormitory. He placed Hermione on the bed and then got in himself.

Harry had the best night sleep he had ever had. He had no nightmare or burning scar. Just the feeling of Hermione snuggling up to him.

He smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

Another Chapter done. I will work on the next as soon as possible. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 : Dumbledore's Treat.**

* * *

Over the month, Harry had mastered Legilimency to a stage where he could enter Dumbledore's mind without him knowing. It didn't take him long and Snape seemed happier than ever. It was still all of a shock to see him like that.

Also over the month, Dumbledore had pointed Harry into the right direction of most of Godric Gryffindor's chambers and personal areas. Harry had explored many. He found a two bed roomed common room, joining on to Gryffindor house.

In this there was a large common room, a large library with many scrolls and writings of Gryffindor's, two dormitories and a very large bathroom with a pool as a bath.

Harry had gotten permission to move himself, Hermione, Ron and Luna into the private common room. Harry and Hermione shared the room that Gryffindor used, whilst Ron and Luna shared the spare.

Hermione and Luna were very alike. Luna wasn't talking rubbish and myths but spoke about real and interesting things. The both of them talked and giggled about things and they would study for time on end in the library, or on their lovers chest.

Sometimes Hermione looks at Harry to ask him something, however he answers it before she speaks the first word. Harry had grown fond of Legilimency and had found out quite a few secrets of his enemies.

After everyone finished their lessons for the day, on the seventeenth of October. All students headed to the Great Hall for supper. They took their usual seats at their house tables. Before anyone spoke to each other, or in Harry and Hermione's case, before they kissed each other. Dumbledore had stood and gathered silence.

"I have a wonderful treat for you all. On the day of Hallowe'en, I have planned for two balls to take place. One for first to fourth years and the other for fifth to seventh years. The Weird Sisters shall be for the older years, whilst The Hasty Warlocks are for the younger years. Begins at eight and finishes at midnight. All must be wearing something suitable. All years are allowed to Hogsmeade because of this occasion. Hogsmeade is only allowed to be visited on weekends. That is all, now I believe many females would want to discuss what they will look like on the day, however we should have something to eat." said Dumbledore and instantly the tables piled with food.

As Dumbledore had predicted, all the girls were now discussing with their friends, all about clothes, make-up and hair do's. Harry cuddled Hermione and she actually cuddled back but paid all her attention to her female friends.

Harry and Ron were sat in their common room and were sat discussing their girlfriends.

"It's all down to you mate, that me and Luna are together. Can I tell you something, that needs to be kept quiet?" asked Ron happily.

"Sure. But I'm sure that you would of gotten together anyway." said Harry listening to Ron.

"Well once this war is over, me and Luna want to get married and have a kid. I haven't been with her that long but I know our love is extremely strong." said Ron staring into no where at the thought of a peaceful life.

"Same with me and Hermione. We are going to get married and have a child. Whilst she's pregnant I can sort my job out and everything else. Then I'm getting an income." said Harry happily.

"You don't need an income, you don't have to work at all. Though I understand that you want to achieve as much as possible." said Ron seriously.

"Yeah I want to live up to my ancestor's and other relatives, they are all extremely famous, they have done something that has changed the magical world drastically. Look at Gryffindor, he's a part of Hogwarts, he invented a lot of magic and I'm sure there is a lot more about him. Then there is Merlin, the best wizard to walk the earth. I don't want to be a failure in my blood line. I want to achieve incredible things." explained Harry proudly.

Ron thought for a moment. He was looking at the best wizard he has ever and will ever look at. His best friend, Harry, was already as famous as his ancestor's and relatives, he is the-boy-that-lived, he is the destined person to bring peace to the entire world. Ron was sure that when Harry defeated Voldemort, then he will be more famous than even Merlin, he is already more powerful.

"Harry you are already level with them. Look at all the challenges and defeats you have done. You are the most powerful wizard to ever walk the earth, Merlin was once. You are already as famous as your blood line. Believe me Harry once this war is over, you shall have more fame than anyone put together, you will of achieved more than anyone has ever done, put together." reassured Ron with a smile.

"Thanks Ron. There is only one thing I cannot have, one thing that I desire most of all. That's to have parent's, to have relatives that love me. That time has gone, I can only look forward to starting my own family, which I am really looking forward to. I will make sure my further family will never experience what I have." said Harry seriously.

There chat was stopped by the entire female half of sixth year entered. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna were the only one able to access, and the only ones to allow people in. Therefore this meant Hermione had allowed them in.

Soon later Hermione came bounding in and pounced on Harry. She began kissing him deeply.

"So are we going to Hogsmeade to get our clothes and that for the ball, on Saturday?" asked Hermione kissing Harry.

"Why do I have to go with you? I was thinking of going with my date." teased Harry holding a laugh back.

"Harry James Potter, are you saying that you would rather go with someone else than me, Hermione Granger?" teased Hermione putting on a hurt voice.

"Yes actually, I was planning on taking Hermione Jane Granger with me. Is she available to come to Hogsmeade with me?" asked Harry laughing at her friends split shocked expressions.

"Yes she is. All night long." whispered Hermione so that only Harry could hear. She had a seductive sound to her voice.

Harry laughed and allowed her and her friends go to the library, which they suspiciously locked.

On Saturday morning Hermione woke Harry up early.

"Come on sleepy head, get up!" snapped Hermione who received a grunt from Harry.

It took her half and hour to finally get Harry out of bed by threatening to pour freezing water on him. Once Harry and Hermione was ready, they went down to the common room, to meet Ron and Luna.

They greeted, Hermione and Luna linked arms and met Ginny in the Entrance Hall. The three females walked slightly in front of Harry, Ron and Neville. They whispered, giggled and gave flirty looks to their lovers.

When they neared Hogsmeade station, Harry wanted to startle the girls whilst they were talking about them.

"Right we can sneak up behind them and we will slap our girls arses. Don't do it too hard make it something they will be surprised about but laughs all the same." said Harry quietly to his two friends.

They both laughed which caused suspicious looks from their lovers.

Once they were certain that the girls were paying them no attention, they snuck up behind their girlfriends and slapped their backsides.

"WHAT THE-"

"HEY YOU LITTLE-"

"OUCH, LITTLE PRI-"

The boys ran in front laughing their heads of at the reactions of their girls. All the girls were shocked but once they knew who it was, they laughed at it.

Hermione walked up to Harry and pinned him up to a wall. Looking at him hungrily.

"Harry Potter, did you just spank me?" she asked.

"I think I might of. You see you three was being naughty so we had to punish you." replied Harry putting his hands on his girls backside and rubbed her cheek better, with a laugh.

"And just what had we done?" she asked pressing her body up against Harry's.

"I read all of your minds, I knew what you were talking about. Something about how three boys kissed, hugged and handled you three girls." replied Harry holding Hermione close to him.

"You see, us three girls do discuss our feelings and actions towards the ones we love." said Hermione defensively.

"And who would you be fantasizing about?" asked Harry already knowing the answer.

"You." whispered Hermione before placing a hand in Harry's hair and sticking her tongue in his mouth.

Harry laughed and kissed Hermione for a while, until they got interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Now, now aren't your twos tongues aching from all the kissing you two do?" asked McGonagall but she was smiling at the scene.

Harry and Hermione laughed and said goodbye to their head of house. Harry and Hermione looked around and noticed that the two other couples had just stopped doing exactly what Harry and Hermione were just doing.

All six of them all went into the nearest robe shop. They looked around for a while and Harry had decided on buying a full formal suit. Ones that people like Dumbledore and the Minister wore. However he was going to get some expensive looking ones.

He looked around and then got fitted in a dark green and black set of robes. It had smart looking black trousers and a black smart looking top. On the top there were silver buttons and was trimmed with the same dark green as the cloak. Harry placed on the cloak which trailed slightly on the floor. He looked at shoes next, he got some black smart shoes, that changed to make the wearer comfortable.

Harry noticed that three silver velvet bags were hanging from their tie-strings, on the inside of the cloak. Harry told Neville and Ron to enter the changing room only. He showed them the set and their mouths dropped open.

"Wow, that looks expensive not to mention it looks like it would make any man look handsome." gasped Neville.

"Yeah well I haven't got any wizards clothing, so I'm going to buy a shit load of robes, cloaks and shoes, everything. I need everything." said Harry seriously.

He called for the shopkeeper who darted to his help.

"I would like this set, and I would also like one of every expensive and decent robes, cloaks, shoes and hats, you have. I would like five pots of your best polish. You can get the money directly from my vault. I would also like to see your best dresses for a ball, to make a girl look even better than she already is, if that's possible." said Harry happily.

The shopkeeper smiled and obeyed immediately. She returned fives minutes later with three dresses. She showed them to Harry. The first was a baby blue dress with a bit of silver. It looked nice but he wanted something better. Then next was a bit better it was a pink dress with white trimmings. It came with white shoes and a white purse. Harry looked at the next and his mouth dropped. He was looking at a white dress with a few patterns near the bottom. It was trimmed with silver. It trailed past the wearers foot and dragged a bit. It was strapless and was zip up at the back. It came with a white and silver purse and white high heeled shoes.

Harry knew that Hermione would look absolutely stunning in that dress. He bought it and told the shopkeeper the show it Hermione when the boys had left. Then a thought came to Harry.

"Do you have jewellery?" asked Harry hopefully,

"Of course. We have cheap, expensive. Diamond, plain. Anything." replied the shopkeeper happily.

"Can I see your best Diamond necklace please?" requested Harry.

Once again the shopkeeper went and returned this time carrying a metal box, that beamed off magic protection.

"This is our best and most expensive. It has Diamonds in the chain and then at the end it has an Angel Pearl secured by a spiral of silver. This necklace has the power to protect the lover of the giver. When this necklace is worn by your true love, then after wearing it once it will protect her from everything sexual, whether it is worn at the time or not." explained the shopkeeper.

Harry was admiring the chain. It had loads of Diamonds in the chain and at the end there was a spiral of silver holding a white pearl in place. As the pendant.

"I'll take it. However I would like to take this with me. It will be a surprise." said Harry looking at Ron and Neville who gave him the thumbs up.

"Harry, can you help us choose something for ourselves and our girls?" asked Neville hopefully, blushing slightly.

"Yeah get them dresses and then get a dress robe or something." said Harry simply.

"Something in our price range." said Ron going bright red.

Harry looked at Ron and Neville. He knew that they would be buying the dresses for the ones they want to spend their life with. He looked from one to the other.

"I'll buy these for you. I will also buy you a set like mine, but different colours. As long as you buy your girls a nice necklace." said Harry kindly.

The two boys blushed and gave Harry a brotherly hug.

Harry signed a slip allowing the money to exit his vault. For all his own clothes, the three dresses, two sets of clothes for Ron and Neville and the very expensive necklace for Hermione.

He was happy at his purchases. He went out to the main shop and kissed Hermione. Then he decided to wear one of his set of clothes.

He went back to the shopkeeper and told her to bring a set to the changing room.

"Mister Potter, here is a white and grey set. As it's a lovely day I thought it would look better." said the shopkeeper handing Harry a set of clothes.

Harry looked at the entire white robes, with grey trimmings. There was a grey cloak and a pair of white shoes. He liked it and got changed into it.

After getting changed he left the changing room to open mouths. Even the shopkeeper was shocked.

"You look gorgeous!" whispered Hermione seductively.

"Why thank you." said Harry with a smile.

Harry walked over to Ron and Neville behind a screen. They were looking at necklaces.

"Hey Harry what do you think about this? It 's a silver chain with a pink pearled pendant." asked Neville quietly.

Harry nodded at Neville who immediately bought the necklace. He was beaming and he stuffed it in a secure pocket.

"Harry look at these necklaces and choose one that will go well with baby blue." said Ron getting irritated.

Harry looked and pointed at an exact same necklace as Neville's, except it had a baby blue pearled pendant.

Harry told the shopkeeper to send all his clothes to his dormitory. The three boys went into the main part of the shop and kissed their girls. Harry had made one of the shopkeepers make sure the girls were out of the way whilst they bought to stuff.

All three boys made sure that their gifts were safely away, then they left their girls in the shop and got some sweets, jokes and had a laugh.

Most of the girls were looking at Harry with hunger in their eyes. They all thought that Harry looked mind blowing.

Once they had finished shopping they sat on Hogsmeade station with a couple of Butterbeers, chatting whilst waiting for their girls. They had gotten through a full crate by the time they heard their girls giggling.

"Listen those dresses for Luna and Ginny were from you, okay?" said Harry firmly, just before Hermione jumped on him, knocking him to his previous seat.

"HARRY! I CANT THANK YOU ENOUGH. THE DRESS IS GORGEOUS. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BUT YOU SHOULDN'T BE BUYING ME STUFF LIKE THAT." screamed Hermione excitedly.

After he came back to his senses he realised that Ginny and Luna had practically done the same thing to their lovers.

Soon later once again Harry, Ron and Neville walked slowly behind their lovers. Harry stared at the back of each of the girls heads and read their minds. Starting with Ginny.

_"How can I thank Neville. The dress is gorgeous. Oh I love him so much, I don't know if he feels the same though. He's my soul mate, hopefully I'm his."_thought Ginny.

Then Harry went on to Luna.

_"I love Ron so much. Wait till we are alone at the Ball, I am going to give him the time for his life. He is my soul mate, I hope I'm his. "_thought Luna dreamily.

Then Harry focused on Hermione.

_"Oh I cant believe this. Oh I love him so much, I would die for him. He would do the same for me. I love him more than anything, I just hope I'm his soul mate, because he is mine. I need to repay him. I'll think what to do, I know what I'd like to."_thought Hermione seriously.

Harry looked at Ron and Neville.

"Ron would you say Luna was your soul mate?" asked Harry seriously.

"Oh yeah. When we are a bit older I hope she feels the same." replied Ron looking up at his girlfriend.

"She does Ron. She is hoping you think that she is your soul mate. I read all three of their minds. They all think of us as their soul mates. They just need reassurance that we feel the same. Ron expect something on the night of the Ball." said Harry with a grin.

As the six teenagers got to the entrance of the Great Hall. Harry caught up with Hermione. He bent over and whispered to her.

"Don't worry baby. Your my soul mate as well." whispered Harry seductively, then slapping her backside making her look stunned.

_"I'm his soul mate. That's great. Oh I love him and I love it when he touches me with his hands or any part of him. I know he must of read my mind. In a way I'm glad."_ thought Hermione happily.

* * *

Another Chapter. I hope that in the next few chapters some danger and action scenes shall occur. Anyway please read on and enjoy. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 : Hallowe'en Ball**

* * *

All sixth years except the Slytherins were all having a laugh and chatting about almost everything. The boys had, had to be with each other all day, as all their dates had been locked in the spare room, getting ready.

At five o'clock the boys got into the pool sized bath, to refresh. They had a laugh as some of the magical bubbles could lift them up slightly.

After the bath, everyone went into Harry's room and began to get ready, slowly.

"Eh Harry, how's it like not kissing for a minute?" joked Seamus happily.

"It's killing me inside." said Harry with a grin.

"So are you and Parvati in a relationship?" asked Harry curiously, trying to sort his hair out.

"Well we have kissed but I don't think we are together. I think tonight, we will get together. I heard that your taking part in the National Duelling Competition." replied Seamus polishing some shoes.

"Yeah. I'm the first ever person to be able to compete, who is still at school. I don't think I'll win, there are people who practice Duelling for a living. Though it will be fun." said Harry calmly.

Over the next hour, Harry had placed in some permanent magical contacts, which are made to never need changing. He had gotten dressed and shocked all the boys, most of which had a normal dress robe.

When Harry had finished getting perfect, he attempted to get his hair lying flat, however failed. Harry seemed to help nearly half of the sixth year boys, including Ron and Neville.

Finally at half past seven, the large group of sixth year boys had finally gotten ready. Once everyone checked that they were fully ready, they all left the common room and walked down to the Entrance Hall. Harry was in front of them all, it made him look like a leader.

They all stood outside in the fresh air. They just stood around laughing and chatting. The other girls from fifth and seventh years looked at Harry admiringly. Harry noticed and laughed.

_"Cho was right. All the girls want me."_thought Harry with a smile.

As Harry thought this, Cho Chang came outside and headed towards Harry. Harry noticed and quickly read her mind.

_"He's mine tonight. I'll have him, the gorgeous devil. Why is he looking at me like that?"_she asked herself.

Harry heard all that as clear as though it was his own thoughts.

"Cho I've told you, we will never get back together. Now stop trying to get me back, you will not have me tonight. I was looking at you like that because I'm the best there is in Legilimency." said Harry firmly.

As Harry turned his back and faced Ernie McMillan, he heard Cho sob and then run off.

"Hey Harry, what are them silver sacks you got in your cloak?" asked Ernie curiously, looking on the inside of Harry's cloak as the wind blew it behind him.

"Well one is for floo powder, one has been slightly enlarged to hold quite a bit of money and the other is a absolutely huge sort of room, I could place a chair in if I wanted. The best thing about them is that they cannot be opened unless it is by my hand." explained Harry proudly.

People muttered in interest, however soon got silenced by shock. As a huge amount of girls had stepped outside and stood near the entrance. They all looked stunning, except one in particular who stood out, one stood at the very front, Hermione. All the girls eyes widened as they saw the handsome Harry and then they searched for their dates. Hermione's eyes were wide with surprise and amazement at Harry's appearance.

The girls went to their dates and linked arms, some kissed or hugged. No one was paying attention to the surroundings and what the other people were doing. Mainly to the fact that the boys were keeping the females attention, most seemed shocked at how good they looked.

Harry slowly made his way up to a wide-eyed, grinning Hermione. His mouth was wide open. He was wrong the dress didn't make her look any better, it made her look like an Angel.

"Hermione, you look like an Angel." whispered Harry whilst going behind her.

Harry kissed Hermione's neck, to her pleasure, whilst slipping his hand in one of the silver bags and pulling out an astonishing Diamond and Pearl necklace. Harry slowly placed the chain around Hermione's neck and fastened it in place.

Hermione looked down as she felt a cold metal touch her skin. She saw the Diamond necklace. Diamonds were all the way around whilst a large white Pearl was as a pendant.

Hermione's eyes widened even more and then she collapsed. Harry caught her before she hit the ground and held her tightly.

"Enervate." said Harry pointing his wand at Hermione, who immediately awoken.

"Harry you shouldn't ... have. I'm ... n-not worth that. Y-you ... s-should take it ... back." stuttered Hermione uneasily.

"Hermione you are worth the world. I got it you for your beautiful neck. Do you know what an Angel Pearl is?" asked Harry curiously, resuming the kissing of Hermione's neck.

Hermione paid no attention, as she was still in shock. Hermione turned and faced Harry, she gave him a deep passionate kiss and put all her emotions into that kiss.

"Thank you so much. You don't understand how I love you. I just want to be with you, all the time. I go crazy when I'm not with you." gasped Hermione happily.

"Your welcome. I feel the same about you. Now I asked you a question, do you know what an Angel Pearl is?" asked Harry once again.

"Yes. They are protection stones. The giver's true love will be protected for life, against any sexual things, tried to be performed by people other than true love." replied Hermione. "But there really expensive and rare."

"Well you have one on you neck. Hermione, a war is coming and I want you to have as much protection. This Pearl will protect you whilst I'm alive." said Harry seriously and then giving Hermione a passionate kiss.

Soon they heard a large sound, rather like a gong being hit. They turned to the sound and noticed the Great Hall's doors opening. There stood Professor Snape and Professor Tonks, checking ages.

Everyone rushed to get in. Harry went to hold hands with Hermione and take her to the Hall. However Hermione received the hand and then pulled Harry to the shadows.

They were kissing for around five minutes before they could hear speaking.

"I'll check if anyone is still out here." came the drawling voice of Snape.

"Err, Severus, I wouldn't go there if I was you. A certain two people are, how shall we say, tied." came Tonk's voice with humour.

Harry and Hermione released each other and then walked into the Great Hall, after getting wide grins from Tonks and Snape.

When they got in, the Weird Sister's had just begun to play a fresh song. Hermione looked at Harry hopefully who laughed.

"I can't dance. That's one thing I can't do. I'll make a fool of myself and probably break two of your toes." laughed Harry.

"You'll be fine. Let me control you. Just place one of your feet between mine and the other to the side. Then you step with the leg between my feet, then with the one at the side and then you take a step back with the one between my feet, taking me with you." explained Hermione cleverly.

Harry soon gave in and got on the dance floor. He placed one arm around Hermione's waist and the other held her hand. They slowly began to move with the slow music.

Soon Harry got the hang of it and ended up getting himself and Hermione in the spotlight. Every pupil was watching them, hugging their dates.

When the song finished Hermione looked up from resting her head on Harry's chest and stared Harry in the eyes.

"Harry, I love you so much. Kiss me with your soul." said Hermione quietly.

Harry obeyed he placed a hand on Hermione's head and kissed her deeply. It turned passionate and Harry put everything he had got into it.

Soon later they both heard gasps and mutterings. They opened their eyes to find themselves surrounded in a blue flame, when they looked down at their feet, they realised that they were floating six feet in the air.

Some how, Harry lowered them safely and made the fire disappear. Harry had an idea that the fire was produced from him, from his fire power. He looked over at his Grandfather who had just stopped from dancing with McGonagall. He looked at Harry and winked, the twinkle in his eye.

Over two hours went by, Harry and Hermione had done a fair bit of dancing and Hermione was really happy. They sat at a table with a couple of drinks and just sat kissing for a long time.

They got interrupted by Hermione's sixth year friends. Who looked at Hermione with a grin.

"It's time 'Mione." said Padma Patil. Who had a huge grin on her face.

"Oh yeah. Harry can you remember when you said that you had discovered one of Gryffindor's secret chambers?" asked Hermione looking at Harry.

"Yeah, why?" replied Harry curiously.

"Well you said it was like a safe house, that it had loads of bedrooms. Well I told the girls that they could take their dates their, as some of them are in different houses. I thought maybe we could grab a room there as well." said Hermione quietly, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Sure. Get everyone together and we will go right away." said Harry hugging Hermione

The females immediately went and grabbed their dates. When they returned Harry and Hermione were holding hands and waiting to go.

Harry and Hermione walked in front of all the students. Harry had his arm around Hermione whilst she rested her head on his shoulder.

Harry led to group out the main doors and in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

"Is it in there?" asked Dean seriously.

"Yes. Don't worry, nothing will harm you whilst I am here." replied Harry simply.

Harry walked to the very edge of the Forest before turning to talk to the rest.

"Listen, you will see some of my guards in here. They guard many secrets and hidden things. DON'T attack them. They will not attack whilst I am here." instructed Harry and lighting his wand.

Hermione held tight to Harry, she never liked or trusted to Forbidden Forest, she had read about some of the creatures in here.

Harry walked for five minutes, just as it began to get thick with trees. He turned to the crowd again, who looked on guard.

"I see your all on guard, I am glad you learnt something from me. As I said you would meet my guards and that nothing shall harm you whilst I am here." said Harry calmly.

They all looked around for some sign of a guard. They looked around in the darkness before Harry chuckled.

"Come out friends. It is me Harry. These are my friends, they are no threat." said Harry to the seemingly empty Forest.

Soon enough around fifty horses, or was they? They had the torso of a man and the hinds of a horse. They all carried a bow and arrows on their back. Also these kind had a long sword attached to their back.

"These are my guard of Centaurs. There is two herds of Centaurs in this Forest. The other was the herd of our Divination teacher, Firenze. This herd however are my bloods guards of this forest. They will protect me and my cared ones from anything. They are very brave and very loyal. They all serve me and protect the many secrets of the Forbidden Forest. There are three hundred in total, all scattered around." explained Harry happily, shaking one of the Centaurs' hands.

The surrounding people looked in awe as all the Centaurs stood on guard. All seemed to be listening to Harry seriously and bowing slightly.

"Anyway, friends of the Forest, me and my companions shall be using the underground chamber for tonight. You may do your usual duties and do know worry about any of these." instructed Harry friendly.

"Yes master." said a Centaur bowing his head.

Harry walked over to a thick oak tree. He placed his right hand on the trunk then turned to his friends.

"All shall be able to walk through the trunk and to the top of a flight of stairs. If any are untrustworthy you shall not be able to pass." said Harry.

Hermione was the first to walk directly to the tree. She walked straight forward and went through the tree, as though it wasn't there.

After ten minutes, everyone was in the enormous common room and was all sat chatting and kissing their dates.

Harry and Hermione hugged and kissed for an hour before Hermione looked up at Harry.

"Would you like to come to one of the rooms with me?" asked Hermione seductively.

Harry choked on nothing and then jumped up quickly. Hermione smiled and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Listen guys if you want to go to a room, then feel free, every room off of the joining corridors, have beds." said Harry just before Hermione pulled him into a room.

Hermione looked at Harry and kissed him passionately. She drew him back to the bed and lowered slightly, not breaking the kiss. When she was on her back and Harry over her, she put her hands on Harry's cloak and stripped it off.

Harry took of his robes and stood in a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He walked over to Hermione and unzipped her dress. He allowed it to drop to the floor, to reveal a pair of uncovered perfect breasts. She stood there in a pair of black French knickers.

Hermione pulled off Harry's t-shirt and pressed her body against his bare chest. Harry felt her breasts pressed against his chest. Hermione kissed Harry and bit on his bottom lip. Then Harry kissed Hermione's neck then gently nibbling her ear.

Hermione slowly backed back up to the bed. She slowly took off her French knickers and climbed on the bed, where she lay waiting for Harry.

Harry allowed his boxers to drop to the floor and then crawled along the bed so that he was over Hermione.

"Harry you understand that none of us will probably orgasm because it's our first time. I can promise you that it will still be the best night of your life. When we do it again, we'll get our orgasm." said Hermione quietly.

"I know babes. This is a special thing for us. It's a sign of our love and it will be very special." said Harry then kissing Hermione.

Hermione placed her legs either side of Harry and allowed him to lower himself, then entered inside of her.

Harry slowly moved up and down slowly, he knew not to go to fast or hard, or he could damage Hermione, as it's their first time.

"Harry ... I ... love ... you." gasped Hermione breathlessly.

"I ... love ... you ... too." said Harry through breaths.

After a good forty five minutes, they were both very tired and weak. They cuddled for a long time both with their eyes closed and loving each other.

They both appreciated each other and they treated each other like gems. They were truly soul mates, and will be forever. This is what caused them to orgasm, even on the first time.

Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Harry mate, it's midnight. Everyone will be heading back to their common rooms. Maybe we should, we will get caught if we don't get there on time." said a tired Ron.

What Harry and Hermione didn't know was that Ron and Luna had just shared the same experience. Just like a lot of other soul mates. There were some who just fancied each other, meaning they just kisses all night and left it at that.

Harry and Hermione dressed each other and then had a final kiss before heading out into the common room.

People were really tired, even if they didn't do anything. They were sleeping all over.

"Come on guys. I can get you all back to your common rooms in about a second. I'll take all Hufflepuff's first. All make sure your touching me." instructed Harry.

The Hufflepuff's all slowly touched Harry. They hadn't a clue how Harry had expected to get them back in a second.

"Now everyone else wait here I'll be back in about five seconds." said Harry.

Harry disapparated the Hufflepuff's to their common room, all were shocked that Harry could apparate in Hogwarts. It took a minute for Harry to drop of the Ravenclaw's and then finally get the Gryffindor's back.

Once Harry and Hermione climbed into bed and had wrapped their arms around each other, they had fallen asleep.

* * *

I think I'm doing well with my chapter lengths. Hope you all keep reading. It should get a bit darker from here onwards. It should also show Harry using his powers. Keep reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 : Kidnapped.**

* * *

_There was a large group of hooded and masked people, in a dark and gloomy chamber. They all stood silently and looking at a pale skinned man, sat in a chair. The man had glowing red eyes, which took the shape of slits. He looked up at each of his followers._

This man was no other than Lord Voldemort. He had a bony appearance and a look of evil. He stared at each and every follower, as though checking for something.

"Death-Eaters, I have a very important task for you. This task MUST be accomplished, as it will be the next step to defeating our worst enemy. If you fail this task, some may die and some may get injured. This will not be at the hand of myself, but of our enemy. I do NOT want to be failed!" said Voldemort, with a snake like tone.

He looked up at his followers for a while. They all had their heads bowed slightly, patiently waiting further explanation. When none came, a nervous looking man spoke up.

"M-master, w-what is this t-task you ask of u-us?" stuttered the nervous man timidly.

"Ah Wormtail, this task is for us to steal the heart of our worst enemy. To take something that will enrage our enemy and force him to come to us. We are going to take the most precious thing in our enemies life, his lover. We shall take her, the filthy Mudblood. Her name is Granger, she MUST be obtained, it would give us a huge advantage against our enemy, Potter." explained Voldemort nastily, then letting out a high pitched cold laugh.

The surrounding Death-Eaters looked up at their master. They wasn't sure how they were supposed to kidnap the most precious thing in their worst enemies life. They all knew that if anything was to go wrong, then they could not be returning.

"As I have said, this can be very dangerous or very easy. It all depends on how you do it. DO NOT make yourself noticed, if that Mudblood-lover, Dumbledore gets an idea of something happening, then you shall have problems. However the most vital reason on doing it discreetly is because if Potter is alerted, there shall be enormous difficulties. You all know some of his powers, if he is alerted some of you may be on the end of it." said Voldemort seriously.

The Death-Eaters knew that it would be difficult to take a loved one, right from under a very powerful wizard. They all kept silent and bowed slightly, but all were nervous.

"Now Lucius, you will take control of the Death-Eaters, in the Forbidden Forest. If any problems arise, then you shall control the Death-Eaters into battle. I have one idea on how to breach Dumbledore's ancient enchantment. Goyle, is your son following his fathers footsteps?" instructed Voldemort, with a hiss.

A large man stepped out of the crowd, bowed and then spoke.

"Yes master, he happily accepted your proposition. He allowed the mark to be placed on his arm without trouble. He is honoured to be one of your many followers." replied the large man of the elder Goyle.

"Good, then he shall have his first job, at serving Lord Voldemort. You shall communicate with him and tell him to get Granger to you, in the Forbidden Forest. He MUST NOT alert Potter!" snapped Voldemort evilly.

"Yes master, I shall contact him immediately and shall tell him to attempt it tonight. We shall be waiting for him in the Forest." replied Goyle seriously.

"Good. Now get to the Forbidden Forest and wait for our hostage to arrive. Then come directly here. Do NOT return without the Mudblood!" hissed Voldemort, then waving his arm towards the door.

Voldemort turned his back and laughed nastily.

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione awoke abruptly. She climbed out of bed, she was scared about what she had just seen. She had just seen Voldemort planning on kidnapping, HER. She slipped some clothes on clumsily and headed out of the common room.

She kept on tripping on her feet as she headed for Dumbledore's office. She needed to tell him, she needed to tell him that she was now having dreams. As she entered the Entrance Hall, she felt eyes on her.

She looked around nervously, however found no one. She turned to turn to go back in the direction of Dumbledore's office and came face to face with a large boy. She looked at one of her enemies, Gregory Goyle. She looked nervously at his menacing face. Then saw a red flash connect with her stomach. She instantly collapsed, unconscious.

Slowly Goyle grabbed Hermione's ankles and began to drag the motionless form of her, outside. Then across the lawns and in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

Harry had instantly awoken with a very bad feeling. He didn't know what it was, except that it was very serious. He got out of bed and placed on his dressing gown. He stepped over to the window and poured himself a glass of ice cold water, from the jug. He slowly drank his water, whilst looking out into the dark and cold night sky. He looked down at the Forbidden Forest and noticed that there was a large group of hooded and masked figures, all looking eagerly at something's. Knew who they were and wasn't happy to see them.

"Death-Eaters! Why are they here?" he asked himself nervously.

Harry followed the stare from the Death-Eaters and landed on a large figure slowly dragging something towards the Death-Eaters. Harry looked more closely. He realised that what the person was dragging was a body, a female body. Harry hearts thumbed harder and harder as he slowly turned, to look over at the bed. There was no Hermione.

Harry thought that his heart stopped, he looked back at the person dragging the female body, he noticed that some dark hair was trailing behind. Harry's breathing got heavier, so he instantly disapparated next to the person.

Harry's heart nearly burst when he realised that the female body was in fact an unconscious Hermione. Harry immediately whipped his wand out, stunned and bound his enemy, Gregory Goyle. Harry crouched at Hermione's side once again and revived her. She stirred slightly and then looked at Harry.

"Harry?" she whispered softly.

Harry was about to disapparate with Hermione, when the large group of Death-Eaters began to shoot spells quickly. Harry produced a shield, which deflected them easily.

"CRABBE, GET THE GIRL!" bellowed Lucius Malfoy aggressively.

Hermione began to run, however got stopped by a spell tripping her. As Crabbe reached her, Harry pointed his wand at him, stunned and bound him. Instantly the Death-Eaters advanced on Harry, they shot spell after spell, which Harry began to have difficulty blocking.

Harry watched as five Death-Eaters walked to Hermione and picked her up. Harry pointed his wand at them and stunned and bound two, however they moved quickly and ran into the Forest. Harry shot stunners at all the Death-Eaters, who were now blocking them and retreating into the Forest.

Harry chased them for a while before he heard them disapparate out of sight. Harry yelled angrily, blue flames surrounded Harry's body and began to burn the twigs on the Forest floor. Harry hit himself angrily and then yelled once again. This time a white mist circled him and then slowly spread out across the woodland.

As Harry stopped yelling and breathed instantly the floor shook violently, blue flames spread and went in the large circle, which the mist had made. Harry breathed once again and a deafening 'BANG' sounded. The misted and flamed circle immediately blew up. Trees and earth blew up and spread around the skies.

Harry had just blown a massive circle in the Forbidden Forest. He stood in the centre of the huge circle, flames still surrounding him. Across the small treeless area, were large blue bonfires burning away aggressively. Harry fell to the floor crying, he brought his knees to his chest and clutched tightly. He rocked back and forth, thinking that he had failed his soul mate, the one he loved.

Ten minutes later, a large group of nervous people came into the circle of field. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Tonks and several Order members nervously stepped forward towards Harry. Harry's blue flames surrounding him had slowly died away, he just sat crying.

* * *

This is the start of more action scenes. It will get more serious, some neglect, achievements and action shall begin to occur, as the war draws nearer. Thanks and I hope you keep reading.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 : Dumbledore's Neglect.**

* * *

Dumbledore slowly sat beside Harry. He placed a friendly hand on Harry's forearm.

"Harry, what has happened?" asked Dumbledore softly, looking at Harry intently.

"They took ... her!. replied Harry slowly.

Dumbledore knew who Harry was talking about. He sighed deeply, he couldn't help but understand how Harry was feeling.

"Harry, we must have a meeting, in my office. It shall be with the Order." said Dumbledore calmly.

Harry nodded slightly. He concentrated on Dumbledore's office, then disapparated there. He looked around the familiar office, lined with interesting objects.

Soon later Dumbledore and the entire Order of the Phoenix appeared in the office.

Dumbledore sat at his desk and eyed Harry curiously, who was stood at the window gazing into the night sky.

"Harry you cannot understand how much I am sorry for you. This once happened to me." said Dumbledore soothingly.

"We need to get her back!" snapped Harry angrily, causing some objects to rattle.

"Harry, you must understand that we cannot go after Hermione. They have kidnapped her to lure you. All we can do is hope that we get her given back." said Dumbledore slowly, knowing this would anger Harry.

Harry was stunned. They wasn't going to go looking for her. They wasn't going to get her back.

"No Albus, we must get her. You can't be telling me, that you are going to leave her and just hope that some how, she'll pop from the sky? We must get her!" yelled Harry.

"Harry we cannot get her. It is too much of a risk to your life. I am afraid she is not as important." replied Dumbledore, soon realising what he had just said.

"You know what? Fuck you. I'll get her myself. My own family is neglecting me. You of all people, Albus!" snapped Harry nastily.

Harry turned his back on everyone. He heard the voice of his Godfather.

"Harry it is the best thing to understand everything Voldemort has in mind. Then maybe we can attempt to get Hermione." said Lupin softly.

"No Remus, now your neglecting me!" cried Harry.

"Harry, what do you plan to do?" asked Tonks nervously.

Harry turned to her. He looked at her face. It showed a face of worry and sympathy.

"If I am to be neglected by the people I thought were friends, then I shall collect followers of my own. I'll get her back, my way." replied Harry seriously.

A look of worry shot across Dumbledore's face. He hid it, however Harry had seen.

"A worried Dumbledore, that's something we don't see everyday. Afraid you won't be able to use me as you weapon? I shall be gone by tomorrow!" said Harry aggressively.

Harry stepped over to the door and wrenched it open. He gave a sigh before leaving.

Harry had gotten as far as the marble staircase before he heard shouts.

"Harry, Harry wait. I have something that may help you with your collection of followers." shouted the voice of Snape.

Harry turned to face his Potions master. He was helping him, with his followers?

"On this parchment there is the area to find two groups of magical people. The first are all mastered in dark magic. They are not like Voldemort and his followers. They just mastered the dark arts, so that they had a better chance of defeating dark wizards. The other is a group of very knowledgeable people. Everyone has their own talent. Some do languages. Some are good at teaching magical creatures. Most are very good researchers. I hope I've helped you." said Snape happily.

Harry looked up into the pale face of his teacher and friend.

"Thanks. I need to ask you for one more piece of help." said Harry hopefully.

"What would that be?" asked Snape cautiously.

"Where can I build a headquarters?" asked Harry.

Snape thought for a minute and after a few minutes, he spoke.

"You know the mountains where Sirius hid? Well a slight further behind them, there is a large Forest. I believe it is the other end of the Forest on the grounds of your home. Maybe that would be useful, it's all hidden." suggested Snape seriously.

Harry nodded, shook Snape's hand and then walked to his dormitory. He was still raged and heart broken, about Hermione.

When Harry entered the common room, he saw Ron and Luna crying in each others arms. When Harry came into view they looked up with puffy eyes. Luna jumped up and gave Harry a hug.

"We ... we saw the ... w-whole t-thing.." gasped Ron wiping his eyes dry.

Harry sat down and looked up at Ron and Luna. He pained to be in this room, where he normally sat kissing Hermione.

"Listen Ron, go get Neville. Luna, go get Ginny. Don't wake anyone else. Why are you two awake anyway?" asked Harry curiously.

"We heard you going mad in your room. When we came in you had just disapparated. We'll just get Neville and Ginny." replied Ron, walking out of the common room.

They soon returned with tired looking Neville and Ginny. They all took a seat whilst Harry filled them in on what had happened not long ago.

"I am starting my own league. Dumbledore and the Order have neglected me. I'm building my own army. I am hoping you four will help me do this and eventually get Hermione. I have a book which teaches you how to build underground buildings. I want Ginny and Luna to do that, whilst me, Ron and Neville recruit followers. It is in the Forest near Hogsmeade and my home. It needs to have loads of bedrooms and other needed rooms. Do you think you can do that?" asked Harry hopefully.

They all nodded, but still in shock. Then a thought hit Ron.

"What if someone attacks them?" asked Ron nervously.

"That is unlikely, but to be safe, fifty of my Centaur guards shall be with them. Now get some rest, we shall be going later on." replied Harry simply.

They all went to their dormitories to get rest. Harry went into his dormitory and slowly packed everything up. Harry cried as he packed Hermione's clothes and other items.

He didn't sleep at all, he just drank a strengthening potion. When it came to eight o'clock, he left his dormitory with two packed trunks. Once in the common room, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny were waiting with their trunks.

"We shall go to the Forbidden Forest and collect my Centaur guards." said Harry simply.

Everyone clutched their trunks and then touched Harry. Harry instantly disapparated them all to the centre of the Forbidden Forest, it was very thick with trees.

"Friends of the Forest, please come out. I am in need of your help." shouted Harry to the Forest.

Immediately hundreds of Centaurs came running into run, bows at the ready.

They all bowed at their master and looked quizzically.

"I shall need fifty of you to transport to another Forest, where a headquarters of mine will be needed protection. It is a large Forest and will also need you skills in recruiting the herds of Centaurs there. Now will fifty Centaurs please disapparate to Grimmauld place, in Hogsmeade." instructed Harry importantly.

Immediately fifty Centaurs disappeared into thin air without another sigh of them. Harry turned to the remaining guards and spoke.

"The rest of you shall continue your normal duties, I may call upon you another time." said Harry.

Then Harry transported them all to his home of Grimmauld place. Harry's heart slowed as he remembered Sirius. However the house had changed from and evil black mansion, to a bright white one.

Harry walked to the mansion and opened the door. He stepped in and everyone placed their trunks in the doorway. Dobby and Winky zoomed into view, bowing low.

"Please Dobby, Winky do not bow. I need your help, can you invite all the free elves, that you know. Have them here by tomorrow." said Harry seriously.

The house-elves nodded, it looked as though it caused them pain not to bow. Then Harry transported Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny to the centre of the Forest behind the mansion.

When they got there they saw the fifty Centaurs waiting for instructions. Harry turned to Ginny and Luna.

"This is where it shall be. I would like an identical Grimmauld place underneath, as base. We all know how to get around it. It needs to have all the rooms and all the same furniture. Though none of the objects the other has. Just kindly make a Grimmauld place underground. It shall only be accessible by trustworthy people, all of who shall only get in with my say so." instructed Harry importantly.

Ginny and Luna nodded and began reading the book. Harry then turned to the Centaurs.

"No one shall get in this area. Only myself and the people with me. No one is allowed to get anywhere close to this area. Make sure that the two girls are protected from any danger." said Harry firmly.

"Yes master." said the fifty Centaurs in unison. All bowing importantly and then walking off to their stations.

"Right Neville and Ron, we are going to go on our first recruiting mission. These people are brave and loyal, they are born to battle. They will join us. By the time we return, headquarters shall be built. Now grab hold of me." said Harry seriously.

Ron and Neville grabbed Harry's arms, waiting to be transported.

* * *

Another chapter. Harry is recruiting is army. He will soon have a large enough army to challenge Voldemort's. Carry on reading. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 : Recruiting.**

* * *

Harry, Ron and Neville appeared outside a very old house. The roof tiles were broken, the windows were smashed and the garden was over-grown.

Harry walked through the chest height grass and weeds, to get to the door of the old run down house. As Harry drew closer to the house, he heard Neville whimper in fear.

"Greystones, please come forth and face the heir of Godric Gryffindor." shouted Harry seriously.

It took a while for a response. However when there was one, Harry was glad to hear a happy tone of voice.

"At long last, you come to meet us. I must ask you as to why we have the pleasure?" asked a rough voice pleasantly.

"You must first come out and face me. I will not talk unless I can see a face." replied Harry simply.

"We do not show ourselves to strangers. We are only taking your word for who you are related. We do not know if you are the real person, you should be Harry Potter I believe?" said the rough voice seriously.

"You see, I am Harry Potter. If I am to draw you out myself, I shall." said Harry threateningly.

There was silence again before a face appeared in the doorway, wand raised. He looked at Harry as though he was checking something.

"Well I see you are Harry Potter and I see you are the famous heir of Gryffindor. Now as to what have we got the pleasure?" asked the man, bowing his head.

Harry looked at the man. He had grey hair, which was long, however not as long as Dumbledore's. He had a lot of scars on his face, though had an intact nose, unlike Moody. Harry noticed that the man was leaning hard on the door frame and sighed when he moved his leg. Harry looked into the eyes, grey and looked empty of all emotion.

"I am in need of your help. I wish for you and the group of Greystones to join me. I am building my own army of people and creatures. I know that Greystones are well experienced in the dark arts and wish for you to join me." explained Harry hopefully.

The man got on one knee and bowed. His grey hair scraping the floor.

"Greystones shall join you, shall die for you and shall be loyal to you. We have all been trained for when we join the most powerful wizard to walk the earth." replied the man happily. "I am Polleo Fidelis and these of the members of Greystone."

He waved his arm behind him where around one hundred people were bowing on one knee. Harry was happy and shocked at seeing all the members.

"I am glad you have chosen to follow me. I have one more group to recruit. I would like you all to come with me. If you apparate outside Gringott's I will meet you there." instructed Harry, allowing Ron and Neville to grab him.

Harry transported them outside of Gringott's bank. Ron and Neville looked at Harry quizzically before the hundred of Greystones appeared around Harry.

"The next group is behind alleys and buildings of Diagon Alley. Keep on guard around here, the Order of the Phoenix want me back. I do not want any of them to talk to me." said Harry seriously.

Everyone nodded and began to follow Harry. Harry led them behind Gringott's and through alleys. Harry was walking in front as the leader. Harry finally stopped at a warehouse looking building.

Harry tapped the door with his wand and it swung open instantly. Harry then walked into the dark warehouse with a lit wand.

"Members of Gnaritas come forth and greet the heir of Godric Gryffindor. Do not make me draw you out." said Harry firmly.

Instantly lights come on and a hundred people stood there looking directly at Harry. Harry smiled nodded at them.

"You have finally come master. Please forgive our rudeness." said a man pleasantly, bowing low.

The rest of the group also bowed low. Harry looked at the man who had spoken. He had brown hair and a bald patch on the top of his head. He didn't have any scars like the Greystones but he did have a look of cleverness. He wore smart clothing and wore glasses. Harry smiled at the man and waved his hand for them to get to their feet.

"Please get to your feet. I have come here to ask of your skills. I am in need of the Gnaritas as members of my defence group. I am starting my own army as the Order of the Phoenix have neglected me. I ask of your help in this war." said Harry bowing his head slightly.

"Most certainly master, the Gnaritas group are happy to join our long lost master. We shall die for you." said the man proudly. "I am Albert Crail."

Harry smiled happily. He was shocked on how easy it was to get these two large groups to join him. Harry however had a feeling that recruiting the creatures he wants, shall be a lot harder.

"Please all apparate to Hogsmeade. Please all appear outside Dervish and Banges, as it is at the end of Hogsmeade and closest to my headquarters." said Harry happily.

Instantly they all disapparated into thin air and all arrived outside of Dervish and Banges, the wizarding repair shop.

Harry was about to lead all his members towards to Forest of Hogsmeade, when he heard his name being shouted.

"Harry, Harry. Oh my god it's him. Please Harry talk to me." came to voice of the old Dumbledore.

As he approached, the entire group raised their wands at the elder man. Dumbledore stopped where he was and eyed Harry with sympathy.

"Harry I am so sorry for what I have said. I am begging you to come back under our protection. Maybe we can talk more about Hermione. Just please come back to us." pleaded Dumbledore softly.

"I do not want to talk to you. As you can see, I have enough protection. Now if you would kindly fuck off, or I may have to attack you!" snapped Harry aggressively.

Neville looked at Harry as he threatened one of the most powerful wizards alive. He was shocked at how Dumbledore did as told, he turned with tears in his eyes and walked off, in the direction of Hogwarts.

"Harry you just threatened to attack the most powerful wizard alive. He just walked away, that's a shock." gasped Neville astonished.

"He isn't the most powerful, he's the second most powerful. He was also my Grandfather. I will explain a lot more things to everyone, when we are at headquarters. Now lets go." said Harry firmly, his anger slightly raised.

Harry led his followers into the Forest. Instantly fifty Centaur guards came galloping into view, fury in their face and ready to attack.

"It is okay friends, these are new allies. Please go back to your posts." said Harry happily.

"So sorry master, we did not see you there." said a leading Centaur bowing his head.

"That is quite alright. I am pleased to know you are all alert. I thank you for that." said Harry with a smile.

Harry led the group into the area where headquarters was to be built. When they arrived, Ginny and Luna were sat against a large oak tree and chatting happily. When they saw Harry and the hundreds of members, they stood up importantly.

"Harry we aren't good enough to place the enchantments to keep it protected. Someone else needs to do that. It is exactly like Grimmauld place and if anyone attempts to get in who are not allowed or untrustworthy, then they shall be bound and gagged. They shall land in front of you, for your attention." explained Ginny proudly.

"Thank you girls. I am happy that we have a headquarters. Do we get in the same way as the chamber of Gryffindor, that I showed you both?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yeah. You have to touch the oak tree and then you can allow who ever you want through. We are out here because you didn't say we could go in afterwards." replied Luna simply.

Harry nodded, walked over to the large oak tree and placed his hand on the trunk. He then turned to his members.

"All walk directly into the tree, you shall enter my headquarters. All wait in the Entrance Hall, we shall be having a meeting." said Harry, with a smile.

One by one, the members walked through the tree. Harry was the last to go through and then he faced the Gnaritas members.

"I need someone good with enchantments. I need the person the place as many protection and secrecy spells on this place." said Harry hopefully. "The rest of you come with me, for the meeting."

Harry led the large group into a meeting room. He was shocked on how identical this headquarters was to his home. Once everyone had settled down, Harry spoke to the crowd.

"There is a war coming. Voldemort and his followers have done something that has enraged me extremely. I believe you all think I am a bit serious for my age. This is because my true love, my soul mate has been kidnapped. I will be more cheerful and a better person to be around, when she is retrieved. I shall want as many wizards and witches recruited as possible. I also want magical creatures. Before we go to collect my love, I want everyone to have to ability of apparition and Occlumency." explained Harry seriously.

There was silence from everyone as everyone was upset for their leader. He had lost his soul mate that was something that was worse than death.

"Master, the Gnaritas' know a lot of things. All can teach the needed people, how to do Occlumency and apparition. There are some of who can communicate to magical creatures, they can help translate for you. There are a few who can teach magical creatures almost anything. Our knowledge is yours to use." said Albert honestly.

"Yes master, our skills with the darks arts are for your use. We are yours to control, we shall go into battle for you and we shall kill who is needed." said Polleo happily.

Harry smiled at them, they were happily helping him. He knew that he was going to recruit more people and some creatures before he set on collecting Hermione.

"I will be recruiting some elves tomorrow. They have strong magical powers, they are just forbidden to use them. I want Goblins, I know that there are a fair amount of which are free." said Harry seriously.

"Do you know what creatures, you-know-who has?" asked a black haired man with a set of blue robes on.

"He has Dementors, some Giants, some Trolls and a couple of Dragons." replied Harry seriously.

"Then it may be wise to get similar creatures as what he has, as well." suggested the black haired man.

"I want the remaining Trolls and I shall come with some people for as many Giants as we can get. If my help is needed with Dragons then I shall also come to collect them. As one of my many powers is as King of all Magical Creatures." said Harry proudly.

"I know of a place which has many Trolls, they are away from any population and are quietly living in the caves. I also know of where a large amount of Giants are, however we must hurry as they do not like to live with each other." offered a white haired man with milk bottom glasses.

"I know of a local area that control Dragons. They have quite a few and will be hard to gather them. This is because not a lot of people can communicate to them, quick enough to stay alive." said a long nosed women.

"After this meeting I wish for some people to go and gather the Trolls. Bring them back here and place them in a fenced off area of the Forest. That is where they shall live until needed. Do not get them scared or mistreat them, treat them as equals. As for the Giants I shall come as I have said. They shall also be in a fenced off area of the Forest. If I must, I will come to collect to Dragons. All come to me when you need my help. The creatures shall be allowed to wander the Forest and not be locked away, as soon as they have been taught how to keep hidden and safe." explained Harry pleasantly.

Everyone agreed and then some apparated out of the headquarters, to go collect the Trolls. Harry sat in a room with Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny. They was discussing plans on how things shall be run.

* * *

This is a chapter leading up to the formation of Harry's army. He will get what are needed and soon he shall go and recue Hermione. I hope it is okay for you all. Please keep reading and most of all REVIEW! Thanks. This chapter was added to the site incorrectly, it was a duplicate of the following one. This chapter is the one that was supposed to be here before.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 : Trolls, Elves, Giants, Goblins and Dragons.**

* * *

Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna sat in the living room talking about plans and on how things should be run.

"Harry, me and Ginny will help here at the headquarters. We aren't any good in battle and know that we would be killed if we attempted it. We both will learn how to heal from one of the Gnaritas members, then we can help people when they come back. Is that alright with you?" asked Luna hopefully.

"Yes. I wasn't going to ask you to come into battle with us. I will not force anyone. It is upto them. I want you four to learn how to apparate and use Occlumency before you learn anything else. Then you can apparate away from trouble and can block people from entering false images into your mind." replied Harry seriously,

They all nodded slightly, arguing on being taught how to do the two abilities. Then Ron mentioned something serious for the girls.

"What about their O.W.L's?" he asked curiously.

Harry had almost forgotten about Ginny and Luna being in fifth year. He looked at them and decided it would be best for them to take part in their exams.

"What do you both want to be, when you leave school?" asked Harry, with interest.

"I want to go into the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. I will have to reattach peoples ears and stuff." said Ginny happily, giving a small laugh.

"I want to go into Being and Spirit Divisions, of the Ministry. I get to discover mythical creatures and can work with all sorts of magical beings." said Luna proudly.

Harry remembered that this department was on level four. He remembered from when he had to attend a hearing.

"Ron you want to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, don't you?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yeah. Thats if I can't get a job with Bill, actually I think he works for them." replied Ron, thinking about the department and his brother.

"Harry, you do know that you are in control of a few hundred wizards and witches, don't you?" asked Neville nervously.

"Yes I do. I know what I am going to do. I am mentally and physically capable of leading an army. It's what I was born to do." said Harry firmly.

"What do you plan to do?" asked Ron slowly.

"I will lead the people and creatures into the war. They will cut down Voldemort's followers. Once we have all the necessary creatures, I am taking some and getting my love back. Once I have done that, I am sure that Voldemort will be angry and set a time for the war. I am going to kill that wanker, for the sake of my parents, Sirius and every other person to suffer from him. I will be conquer him, whether I live or not." said Harry ambitiously.

"Are you sure that you are powerful enough?" asked Ginny nervously.

Harry stayed silently for a while. He thought about whether he could destroy the most powerful dark wizard to occur for over a century. He then thought about his abilities and how he blew up part of the Forbidden Forest.

"I can do it. I haven't mastered all of my powers yet. The Gnaritas's shall help me there. I can destroy who ever I want. I blew up the Forbidden Forest. Neville, I know you don't know anything about my powers, so I shall tell you." said Harry proudly.

Neville nodded and then swallowed nervously. He looked in Harry's eyes and some how he could see or sense the power within him.

"I can control fire, you saw a little bit at the Ball, that was caused by a very happy feeling. I then blew up the Forbidden Forest with a bit more of my fire power. I know that I can do more, however I haven't been taught how. You know I can apparate where ever I want, whether spells are in place. I can transform into a lion and a phoenix, however I do not know how. I can perform extremely powerful spells no other can. Even Merlin isn't as powerful as myself. I am King of all Magical Creatures and I can control a person, however do not know how to." explained Harry looking into Neville's eyes.

"You have more than that mate, Dumbledore told me and Hermione. We had to watch over you in case you showed any powers you don't know of. He didn't tell us what the powers were, but they seemed extreme." said Ron quietly.

Harry was shocked. He had more power than he knew. He couldn't imagine how. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He was about to finally speak when a witch came running in panting and holding a swelled head.

"Harry, the Trolls are here. They will not listen to any of us and refuse to go into the built area, for them. We need you to come out and communicate to them. They will only listen and take orders from you. Please come out and help." pleaded the witch.

Harry jumped up off the sofa and followed the witch, followed shortly by Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna. Harry followed the witch into a opening of the Forest.

Harry could see a huge fenced off area. Inside was the Trolls normal habitat. When he entered he could see thirty Trolls stomping about, waving their clubs dangerously.

Harry waved his wand and all their clubs zoomed from them and landed in a pile. Harry looked up at the now still Trolls. He could see them all examining him. Then they all collapsed to the floor in a bow.

"Listen to me. You shall stay in this fenced area, until you are not a danger to anyone. The witches and wizards here will teach you how to, battle, care and obey. You will listen to them or there will be consequences. Do you understand?" snapped Harry sternly.

Instantly a translator spoke the exact words but in a grunting language, obviously Trollish.

Then the Trolls nodded and bowed understanding. They seemed to be happy to see Harry. They willingly entered to fenced off area and begun to make themselves at home. Soon some Gnaritas's entered to fenced area and began to close in on the Trolls.

Harry left the witches and wizards to teaching the Trolls. He found it amusing that Trolls were going to learn manners and how to live without being a threat.

Ron had stayed behind, so that he could learn from the professionals. He was going to learn how to control and look after dangerous creatures for a living, so he started with the Trolls.

Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna all went back to headquarters and entered the kitchen for something to eat. When they entered they found fifty house-elves, all in dirty rags.

"Harry, these are all the elves which are free. I have told them you want them to join you. The is willing and happy to fight for you, master Harry." said Dobby excitedly. "As is me."

Harry smiled at all the house-elves. Then he began to speak to them, like an equal.

"You are all equal. I know you like to work, therefore you may. However you all have a bedroom and will be paid for you work. There is a battle soon my friends. I want you all to join me int he war. You will all have to use your magic and are permitted. After the war is finished you may leave me and live a happy life. Or you can stay with me and I will find you a home." explained Harry happily.

The house-elves eyes watered and then they beamed happily. They all bowed low and all attempted to hug Harry at the same time. Causing Harry to fall, alongside the elves.

Harry laughed and accepted the hands to help him up. Harry left the kitchen laughing his head off, with Neville, Ginny and Luna.

Harry spent the next two hours mastering wand-less magic. He got told that for any _normal_person, it would take upto a year to master it. As soon as he thanked the man that helped him, he went into the library of headquarters.

Inside he met Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna. They were all getting taught how to apparate. Ron was very frustrated, Neville was more nervous looking than ever, Ginny was stamping her feet and kicking a chair and Luna was sat with her back to everyone.

"Whats wrong in here?" asked Harry curiously.

"Stupid apparition. It's harder than we thought it would be. We remember you apparating on your first time and thought it would be the same for us." said Ginny, placing herself in a chair heavily.

"Well thats because it is one of my powers. I was already able to do it, just didn't know how." said Harry simply.

"Harry, can you help us for a bit?" asked Neville hopefully.

"Yeah sure. Shashton you can go now." said Harry, to the man teaching his friends.

The man who was teaching Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna, walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Harry walked over to his friends and for another hour, he taught his friends how to apparate. It was quite difficult to teach them, as they constantly swore when they wasn't successful.

After an hour of practicing the four teenagers were finally able to apparate. They all took a seat to relax, when the library door burst open.

"Harry, we need your help with the Giants. Some people thought they would do a favour and get them themselves. They are being attacked by the Giants, they are saying that it's a trap to get them to join evil." gasped a man in black robes hastily.

"I said to only go with me!" snapped Harry angrily, running out the room.

Ron and Neville shortly followed nervously. They saw Harry in the Entrance Hall yelling at some men, who were looking nervous and anxious.

"YOU IDIOTS. I TOLD YOU NOT TO APPROACH THEM, I AM THE ONLY ONE THEY WILL OBEY!" shouted Harry seriously. "Where are they?"

"The mountains of France, there is quite a few." replied a whimpering man.

Harry immediately disapparated to the mountains of France. Harry took one step forward and then heard two soft 'pops', behind him.

Harry turned and saw Ron and Neville standing wearily, behind him. Harry smiled and then began to head towards the flashes and sound of chaos.

Harry poked his head over a large boulder and looked down into an large area in the centre of the mountains. Harry could see all his followers shooting spells up at the twenty foot Giants. The Giants were stomping around and going for the witches and wizards, who were attacking them.

Harry raced down into the habitat of the Giants and waved his wand angrily. Instantly all of his followers wands flew out of their hands and landed in a pile next to Harry. Harry waved his wand again and the Giants were sent back against the mountain walls and stayed there.

"NOW LISTEN TO ME. THIS WAS NOT CALLED FOR. I FIRMLY TOLD YOU THAT I MUST BE WITH YOU WHEN THE GIANTS WERE TO BE COLLECTED. YOU WENT AGAINST AN ORDER. THERE SHALL BE WORDS ABOUT THAT!" yelled Harry angrily, to his followers.

He then turned to where the Giants were bunched together. Harry looked around and saw fourty or more dead bodies of some Giants. Harry shook his head in anger and then he saw two limp bodies of two of his followers.

"You see, two members are dead and over forty Giants!" snapped Harry dangerously.

All the followers looked at their feet in shame. They all knew that it wouldn't be easy to get the Giants without the help of their master, thought they still went along.

Harry pulled a translator forward and began to speak to the Giants. Harry didn't release them from the magical bond, he felt it would be unsafe.

"Friends, I am sorry for what has happened here. It was not supposed to be like this. I am sorry for my friends's foolishness. I am sorry you have lost your fellow friends. It was not suppose to be like this. I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor, and I am the King of all Magical Creatures. I came to ask of your assistance. I am asking you to join me. No others shall be killed or injured. There is a war coming and I need your help." said Harry seriously.

The translator translated and the anger in the Giants faces left instantly. Harry waved his wand cautiously, letting the Giants free. They immediately got to one knee and bowed.

Harry was happy to see this and smiled at them. He then turned to his followers.

"I read that all magical creatures can travel like apparition, tell them to go to the area with their fenced off area. Now that they know I am leading them, they shall obey with out question. All injured get back to base and get sorted. Take the dead to a respectable spoke and bury them. We shall collect the Dragons when night has fallen. In the meanwhile I want you all the reflect on going against an order." instructed Harry firmly.

Harry, Ron and Neville instantly disapparated into thin air. They reappeared in the Entrance Hall of headquarters. They went to the bedroom they were sharing, to get some rest.

When they had laid on their beds, Winky appeared at his side. She was slightly out of breath but had a wide grin on her face.

"Master Harry, Goblins are here." gasped Winky slowly.

Harry was shocked to hear this. He looked down at Winky and then apparated into the kitchen. When he got there, he saw around a hundred Goblins all talking hurriedly.

"Why are you all here, friends?" asked Harry curiously, the closest Goblin looking up and spoke.

"We master, we heard that you wanted the free Goblins. We know who you are and that you are our master. We are here to serve you. We will serve you proudly." replied the bony Goblin, bowing low.

Soon the other Goblins realised that Harry was standing in the room. They all bowed excitedly. Harry smiled, he didn't have to go in search for them. They had willingly come for him.

"Good. Now you all know the reason I need your help. You are all welcome to find a bed here, though I suppose most have your own homes. All I ask is for you to come here everyday, for any help we need." explained Harry happily.

Harry went back to his room with a wide grin on his face. After all he had just recruiting two hundred or more witches and wizards. Thirty Trolls, fifty Elves, thirty-two Giants and one hundred Goblins. All in one day. He was almost ready to rescue Hermione.

Harry laid on his bed and was determined to get some rest. He didn't sleep, he just laid, chatting with Ron and Neville.

"You know Harry, you have already got four hundred and eighteen followers. Thats some achievement. The Order don't have that many." said Ron in astonishment. "To crack it all, you got them in one day and your still getting more."

I know it's mad isn't it. The Order would have more if the ministry was with them and if they had my power over all magical creatures." said Harry happily.

"What are you doing, when Hermione has been rescued?" asked Neville quietly.

Harry stomach clenched and his throat tightened. All day he had tried everything to stop thinking of Hermione.

"I will be getting everyone ready for the war. After some of Voldemort's followers are killed and their hostage is taken, Voldemort will want a war. He will set a time and place for it." replied Harry slowly.

"Do you know when your followers will be ready to collect Hermione?" asked Ron nervously.

"They shall be ready and trained by December. I am going to attack on Christmas Eve. I shall be able to spend Christmas with Hermione." replied Harry dreaming of the day.

The three boys chatted for a while and then stayed silent so they could relax. It was just past midnight when a soft knock was sounded on the door.

"Harry, it is time to get the Dragons. That is if you want to get them now." said the voice of Polleo.

Harry opened the door to find, to face Polleo. Harry could see an emotion in his grey eyes, fear.

"Yes I am ready. Lets go." said Harry simply.

Harry and Polleo went down to the Entrance Hall. When he was there he saw Ginny and Luna crying. Harry was confused and walked over to them.

"What is the matter?" asked Harry softly.

"Don't take them with you, please. Dragons are very dangerous. They are worse than any other creature. Please let them go." pleaded Luna, tears streaking down her face

"I will not let them. I promise. I think they will be down in a minute. I'll tell them I would prefer them to stay here and spend some time with you two." replied Harry soothingly.

A light popped into life in the two girls eyes. They smiled at Harry and then hugged him.

"We cannot stop you, but e know you can look after yourself." said Ginny calmly.

Harry smiled and then heard Ron and Neville running down the stairs. Harry turned to them.

"You two are not coming. Stay here and get some rest or spend some time with your girls." said Harry simply.

"Harry I want to go. It is involving what I want to do for a living. I'll come with you." said Ron hopefully.

"No Ron you will stay here. If you want to see Dragons, you can when they are here." said Harry and turning his back, to end the discussion.

"Harry, at this place they only have Common Welsh Greens. They are very vicious but are a lot better at being controlled. It's best to get them local as they don't like travelling." explained Polleo importantly.

Harry nodded. He got the area of which the Dragons were being held. He instantly apparated to the area.

When he got there, he was shortly joined by his followers. They looked into a military like base. They could see steel rooms. All with a Dragon in each. Harry smiled as he looked at the dark green scaled Dragons. Most of which were resting peacefully, some were slowly walking around their steel cage.

"Right we need to be as silent as possible. The guards are allowed to kill anyone who trespasses. We will go around the back and enter through that way. Once we are inside we need to calm them enough, so that Harry can introduce himself. Once that is done we need to get them back to their fenced area of headquarters." said Albert seriously.

Everyone nodded and slowly made there way across the fields and behind the steel walls. Once there a witch breathed and then waved her wand. Immediately the back wall disappeared, allowing everyone to enter.

After thirty slow minutes, Harry had successfully got five Dragons. When they got to the final one, it was alert and steam was coming from the nostrils of the large Dragon.

They all knew that this was enraged. The witches and wizards attempted to freeze the Dragon, however the Dragon was on guard and breathed a large burst of fire. It hit one man, who screamed in agony as he slowly burnt to death.

Harry attempted to use a translator to quickly introduce himself however, the Dragon couldn't hear him. The Dragon burnt another fifteen people, however they did not die.

A stunner from a man hit the Dragon on the side of the head. It bounced off the Dragon leaving no mark. Though the Dragon was in pain after it and snorted a line of fire on the caster.

People attempted to put out the fire, however, when they had done it, the man had died. Harry's rage rose. He waved his wand aggressively and the Dragon slumped to the floor. Harry had killed the Dragon in anger. He now had one less.

"RIGHT EVERYONE, GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Harry seriously.

Instantly the entire group disapparated into thin air. The final one had disappeared when a bunch of wizards came running into the cages.

Harry appeared next to the final fenced off area. Inside there was five Dragons. They all seemed slightly weary and suspicious, though they still made themselves at home.

Harry was glad of his success, though upset that he had lost another two followers. He went to his room and immediately fell asleep. He was so tired that he didn't even change his clothes.

* * *

Well he has his army. It is getting closer to the rescue of his love. I hope you are enjoying it and hope you read on. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 : The Big**** Rescue. **

* * *

The five teenagers were observing how to train and care for the dangerous creatures. Harry had gotten Ron and Luna the chance to go in a work with them as well, as they wanted to work with animals. It was the day before Christmas Eve and Harry had called a meeting.

"You all know that I set a date for us to rescue my love. That day is tomorrow. This meeting is for me to go through what is needed. I shall give direct orders, which should be followed." explained Harry seriously.

Harry's followers nodded in agreement. They all looked up at Harry, ready for their instructions.

"We will be in and out of that place, at a latest of twenty minutes. No one shall stay when that time has come. House-Elves shall be appearing magically and collecting all dead and injured. Whether they are on our side or not." said Harry firmly.

There was silence for a while before a Gnaritas spoke up. She was a short black haired women, wearing an old pilot hat.

"How many creatures are you taking?" asked the woman curiously.

"I shall take three Giants, five House-Elves, five Trolls and twenty Goblins. They will be good at holding back the Dementors and other creatures. I will search for Hermione, whilst you fight with the Death-Eaters. When Hermione is found and back at headquarters, if there is time I shall come and help the rest of you." explained Harry importantly.

"Harry, you do know what this could make you-know-who do, don't you?" asked Polleo nervously.

"I know that he will be angry that he will of lost followers, I'm saw he will set a battle." replied Harry honestly.

There was silence and then Harry allowed them to get their sleep. Harry went to his bedroom and sat talking to his fellow friends.

"Harry are you sure you can do this?" asked Luna nervously.

"I am more than capable of saving my soul mate!" snapped Harry, slightly offended.

"Luna don't worry, Harry can do this. He has done a lot more than you know of." said Ron giving his lover a kiss.

Harry's throat tightened as he watched this. He and Hermione would always be kissing or hugging. He hadn't been able to do it for months. Harry got into bed and turned his back on his friends, telling them to leave him alone.

Harry found it hard to get to sleep. This time it was out of excitement, determination and anger. Mostly it would be fear in having nightmares, even if he was the best at Occlumency.

The next morning Harry woke before anyone. He slowly got dressed and sat in the living room for his companions. He kept thinking over seeing Hermione again, he thought that if he had to produce a Patronus, then that thought would be the one to conjure it.

It was noon before there was any sign action at headquarters. Harry met his followers in the living room, where he spoke to them about the upcoming situation.

"Remember my order, leave after twenty minutes. We are going to attack during the day, as they would least expect it. Voldemort and his followers are more alert during night, as they feel that is the most likely time for an attack. This also gives us the advantage of sight. We will know where we are going and who we are attacking. Apparition is your most useful tool, it will get you out of the way of attack and Dementors." said Harry clearly.

Everyone looked nervous. They all seemed to think there was a good chance that themselves or the person next to them, could be dead within the next hour.

"Get the three Giants, five House-Elves, five Trolls and twenty Goblins ready. They must arrive just as we do. I wish you all luck and we shall depart in exactly ten minutes." said Harry seriously, smiling at his followers.

Harry turned to his friends. He knew that Ginny and Luna didn't want Neville and Ron to go. He knew that they didn't want to lose the one they love.

"Harry ... please ... don't make them ... go." begged Ginny hopefully.

"I do not make anyone go anywhere. It is free will. They may come if they like, if they do not then that is also fine. I will not think any less of them, I will respect their choice either way." said Harry simply.

Ginny and Luna nodded and left the room. Harry knew that they were going to try and persuade Ron and Neville to stay. Harry stepped into the Forest of his headquarters. He saw his creatures and followers waiting for the ten minutes to come.

"Good luck." said Harry calmly.

Then everyone disapparated. Harry arrived alongside his followers, in a field. From where they was standing they were in the garden of the Riddle House. Harry sighed before leading his strong force.

They walked briskly towards the house, wands at the ready. They had a face of fury and alertness. Once one of the Giants took one step, the floor shook slightly and caused the entire guard of Voldemort's, to become on guard.

Harry breathed heavily, ready for the deaths he was about to commit. He looked at a Giant with a metal helmet, on top of his head. The Giant began to charge at Harry and his followers.

Harry aggressively waved his wand, the running Giant immediately collapsed in a heap, dead. Harry began to charge with his followers.

Once he had got close to the entrance of the Riddle House, hundreds of Death-Eaters began to run out, firing spells. Harry jinxed four before he was able to enter the house.

When Harry entered he was hit with a powerful spell, which sent him flying back out of the door. Harry got up holding his back, it felt broke.

He soon recovered and entered the house again, with his shield up. He had done the right thing, as four more spells flew his way. Harry sent spells in the direction of the attacker. He heard four soft thuds, as the attackers fell to the floor, unconscious.

Harry walked around the corner, shield up. When he got to the area where the attackers were, he saw four House-Elves. Harry sent doors into splints as he checked all the downstairs rooms. He found no sign of a girl.

Harry had finished off two Death-Eaters and the time was ticking. Harry was getting worried, he had five minutes to find Hermione. He could hear his Giants hitting the house, attempting to demolish it.

Harry blasted the last door of a corridor, he looked in to see a flight of stairs, going down. Harry rose his shield before slowly walking down the stairs. Harry could hear a man voice saying one word, which followed by screams of pain.

Harry quickened his pace slightly. He was nervous about what he was going to see. In ways he wanted it to be Hermione, then he could save her. However in others he was begging it to be someone else, then he would know if Hermione was suffering.

Harry stood in the shadows and looked around the room. Harry could hear the voice more clearly.

"You silly girl, he will not come. He will not risk being killed over a filthy Mudblood. Face it, you are going to suffer pain, for as long as it takes for you to die!" snapped a deep voice nastily.

Harry felt anger in his stomach. He tried to hear who the voice of the victim was. He stayed in the shadows for a few more moments, then he could hear a soft voice. It was trembling from the after pain of what ever was happened to the victim. Harry's heart skipped, though his anger rose, as he heard it as a female voice.

"H-Harry ... p-please ... h-he will c-come ... t-then ... your ... DEAD!" gasped Hermione bravely.

"You really think so? Do you honestly think that a sixteen year old boy, has a chance against the Dark Lord's followers?" said the deep voice heatedly.

Harry had heard the female voice. He knew it was her, he just knew it. He listened harder to be sure. Though the female didn't speak again, just screamed after the words of the man.

"CRUCIO!" screeched the deep voice.

Harry nearly cried as he heard the female scream in agony. He wanted to do something, though he knew he was so angry, that he couldn't move. Though the final words of the female made him get furious.

"H-he's my ... s-soul m-mate ... w-we are in l-love ..." gasped the female, before passing out with a soft thud.

Harry exploded into blue flames. He was furious, he knew that the girl was Hermione and he had stood there and let this man torture her. Harry stepped around the corner to a frightened look of the Death-Eater, Dolohov. Harry's anger rose to another level, he knew that Hermione feared this one man more than any other. Well except Voldemort.

Harry looked at the scared and shocked face of Dolohov. Harry raised his right hand and angrily drew it down in the direction of Dolohov. A ball of blue flame shot across the dungeon and hit Dolohov in the chest.

Harry watched as the man screamed in pain, his clothes alight. Harry calmed as he saw that the Death-Eaters attempts at putting out the fire, were not working.

As the flames died away from Harry, they also left Dolohov. The Death-Eater whimpered and fell to his feet in pain.

"What was that you said to my girl?" snapped Harry. "I shall not have a chance of defeating the Dark Lord or his followers. I believe I have just defeated a follower and I also believe that the Dark Lord shall be dead soon!"

Harry looked down at the whimpering Death-Eater. Harry was disgusted at the sight of him. Harry had decided on something for this man.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" yelled Harry angrily.

Harry watched the green light hit the man and then heard the whimpering come to a holt.

Harry sighed and blew open the caged door. Harry stepped into the cage and ran to Hermione. He looked at her face, it looked as though she was still in pain. Her eyes were scrunched up and her mouth was open. Tears were shining on her skin.

Harry placed his arms under Hermione body and pulled her towards him. Harry cried at the sight of her. He pushed strands of hair behind her ears and wiped the tears off her face. As Harry touched her skin, her face turned from pain to peaceful.

Harry was brought back into his senses when he heard a vast amount of 'pops' of his followers apparating. Harry looked at his watch and noticed that twenty minutes had gone by. He was about the apparate when he heard a huge crash and a loud bang.

Harry instantly disapparated with Hermione in his arms. He arrived in the Entrance Hall of headquarters. He was still sat down with Hermione on his lap. He looked around and noticed a huge pile of dead bodies, all in a heap. He noticed his followers were stood around gasping for breath. They were happy to see Harry arrive.

Everyone arrived at their success and a nurse came to Harry's aid. It took her a while to convince Harry to take Hermione to a bed, where she will be able to recover.

Harry slowly and gently placed Hermione in his bed. He sat next to her, holding her hand. He didn't want to let her go, he was scared she would leave him again.

"HARRY?" screamed a scared voices of his friends.

Harry listened to his friends scream his name out in fright. Soon the five of them came barging into the room looking frightened.

"Oh Harry you made it!" screamed Ginny with tears in her eyes.

"We thought you had been caught or ... killed." said Neville, breathing heavily.

"Shhh!" said Harry seriously.

His friends looked confused but then they looked up at the bed, where a dirty Hermione lay unconscious. The girls jumped up and down in excitement, Ron and Neville smiled broadly and nearly cried.

Harry performed a spell which would clean Hermione. He had grabbed the nurse and demanded to know everything that had happened to her.

"Harry, she has been through several pain causing curses. She is just in pain and it finally did it for her, when the last curse hit her." replied the nurse seriously.

"Nothing ... sexual happened ... did it?" asked Harry quietly, though serious.

"No Mister Potter. I believe you gave her an Angel Pearl?" asked the nurse calmly.

Harry nodded and waited for the nurse to carry on.

"Well Angel Pearl's protect the givers true love from any negative, sexual things. No one would be able to lay a finger on her, if they was to do anything sexual. I believe that the power of the pearl would do some very painful and tragic things to the person attempting to commit them." replied the nurse slowly.

Harry sighed in relief. He had forgotten all about the chain he had given Hermione. Harry went back up to his bedroom, where Hermione was unconscious.

As he entered the room, he saw Hermione stirring from her unconscious state. He ran over to her and held her hand.

"Harry?" she asked uncertain.

"Yes babe. It's me. I got you, I got you." said Harry kissing Hermione deeply.

* * *

Well Hermione is back. So it might get a bit more serious, as you can probably guess, Voldemort is mad. Thanks and keep reading.

please review


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 : Shopping and The Set Date.**

* * *

The next morning, Hermione had fully recovered due to some powerful potions. It was Christmas and no body had bought anyone presents, due to the rescue of Hermione. So once everybody had awoken they laid cuddling their loves, whilst they decided on the days activities.

"What shall we do today?" asked Ron curiously. "Has anyone had time to get presents?"

"No. We can go to Diagon Alley and go shopping." suggested Luna hopefully.

"Ok, but us boys aren't going with you lot. We don't quite fancy going in every shop we see. You girls have the day together and us boys ... will have the day together." said Harry with an evil grin.

Hermione noticed the mischievous grin playing on each of the boys faces. She was curious about this and immediately asked.

"Harry Potter, what do you plan on doing?" she asked quizzically.

"Oh you know, I think that we should say ... _hello_ ... to our Order of the Phoenix. If they bump into us." replied Harry slowly, kissing Hermione's neck.

"Why aren't they here anyway?" asked Hermione looking at Harry.

Harry had forgot about Hermione not knowing what had been going on. He looked at her and then sighed.

"They neglected me, my own Grandfather. They wouldn't come and get you. So I left them and started my own army, my own army of followers. Last night I believe that one of my Giants crushed the Riddle House." said Harry proudly.

"The Order neglected you?" said Hermione shocked. "How many followers do you have?"

"Two hundred people, seventy one Goblins, twenty eight Trolls, fifty Elves, thirty Giants and two hundred Centaurs. There was more, though some died at the rescue of you." replied Harry whilst holding Hermione close to him.

Hermione's eyes and mouth widened as Harry continued the list. She was astonished at how he had been so successful.

"That's ... incredible." gasped Hermione in awe.

"Yeah, well it was all for the women of my life." whispered Harry happily.

Hermione grinned before planting a soft kiss on Harry's lips. They lay there kissing before they got rudely interrupted by a 'ahem' from Ginny.

"Maybe we should get ready to go to Diagon Alley. It's already lunch time. Come on all, get up." said Ginny with a huge grin.

Everyone got up out of bed. Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna left the room to get changed. Harry and Hermione got undressed and was about to change, until Harry felt a soft hand on his bare back.

He turned slowly and saw Hermione in just her underwear. Harry grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer. Her hands were playing with his hair.

They kissed for a while before Hermione pushed Harry down onto the bed. Harry pulled her on top of him and placed his hands on her backside.

Harry undid her bra and threw it to the floor. Then his hands roamed down to her sides, where he began to pull off her French knickers. She moaned in agreement and then she pulled off Harry's boxer shorts.

"Hermione ... your turn to direct." said Harry softly, grinning happily.

Hermione blushed slightly, though still allowed Harry to enter her. She slid up and down slowly. She looked into Harry's eyes, she could see love and happiness.

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and saw extreme happiness and love. Hermione closed her eyes as she quickened her pace.

After thirty minutes they had both been moaning slightly loud. This caused Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna to hurry downstairs and keep anyone from going upstairs.

Harry and Hermione laid next to each other hugging tightly. Both appreciating each other. They had just spent another moment of sex, with true love. They did it with their soul, they knew they didn't want to do it with anyone else, just each other.

An hour later, after having pleasured each other, hugged and kissed, they both went downstairs. Both ready to go to Diagon Alley. When they got to the living room, they found their friends. Once they saw both Harry and Hermione holding each other, they all blushed furiously.

This confused Harry slightly and then decided to hurry them up. He wanted to go shopping.

"Why are you all sat around? I thought you wanted to go to Diagon Alley." said Harry calmly.

Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna shared grins and then stood to go.

"We shall apparate there, seeing as you all can. Hermione can go with me, she hasn't learnt apparition yet." said Harry simply.

Harry disapparated, with Hermione clutching his arm. Harry appeared inside the Leaky Cauldron. Harry stepped over the room to the bar.

The landlord, an old stooping man was looking around cautiously. When Harry entered his face turned from scared to happy.

"Mister Potter, so glad to see you again. Now what can I get you, on the house?" asked Tom the landlord.

"Erm ... six Butterbeers, please." replied Harry happily.

Harry received the drinks and took them to a table. Not long later, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna walked in. Looking around the dark and dingy pub, when they saw Harry they walked directly to him.

"We thought you was going to go to Gringott's or something." said Neville sitting down and receiving the offered drink.

The six teenagers sat chatting, whilst drinking their Butterbeers. Finally after half an hour, they made a move.

"When you girls go, buy what you want. Tell the shopkeeper to charge it to me. I think you deserve a bit of luxury. Anything you see that you want, I want you to get it." said Harry happily.

"Oh I don't know about that, though if we need your help we will go half's or something. Anyway we are going now, we shall see you here at five." said Hermione, kissing Harry and then departing with Ginny and Luna.

Harry, Ron and Neville soon followed, they could just see the girls enter a clothes shop, when they entered Quality Quiddich Supplies.

They looked around for a while at the broomsticks and gear. Harry and Ron already had a broomstick, so they wasn't bothered with them. Though Neville seemed really interested.

"Harry ... if I get a b-broom ... will you ... teach me to fly?" asked Neville nervously, going bright red.

"Sure Neville. Get your broom and I'll teach you tonight." replied Harry kindly, patting Neville on the back.

The boys left the shop half an hour later. Neville had purchased the same broomstick as Ron. They walked slowly down the street, looking in windows as they went.

Neville dropped a Galleon and the three boys stopped as he picked it up. Harry looked in the shop next to him, which sold trunks of all kinds. He looked at the different sized trunks in the window. Then his eyes landed on a large trunk, which had seven key holes.

"Hey guys, that's one of them cases that Moody has got. I might get one, they have loads of space and weigh nothing." said Harry interestedly.

Harry entered the shop and walked to the counter, where a small witch was sat. She was obviously bored because she had her hand holding her head up.

"Erm ... hello?" said Harry uneasily.

The witch looked up at him with a bored expression. Her eyes caught the scar on his forehead and all her attention and excitement shot straight back to her.

"Mister Potter ... how may I be of service?" asked the witch nervously.

"I would like a trunk with seven compartments." replied Harry slightly annoyed with the witches reaction.

"Certainly. Would you like one with two large rooms or one?" asked the witch eagerly.

"One please, I won't hold that much." replied Harry honestly.

The witch waved her wand lazily and a trunk that came up to Harry's hips stood in front of him. He looked at it. It was maroon and silver trimmed.

"That is great, how much?" asked Harry pulling a bag of gold out of his pocket.

"Twenty Galleons and I will fit any symbols, names or objects you may want with it." replied the witch happily.

Harry handed her the money and received a set of seven keys. Harry thought about what he may want adding, then he came up with a few ideas.

"Can you fit one of the walls with empty bookcases? And two sofas?" asked Harry hopefully.

The witch waved her wand inside the seventh compartment and showed Harry a wall of bookcases and two sofas. Harry smiled at the witch and was about the shrink it before she spoke again.

"Would you like any engravings or markings?" asked the witch simply.

"Yes, can you place my full name across the top, In silver metal?" asked Harry hopefully.

The witch tapped her wand on the top of the trunk and instantly the words 'HARRY JAMES POTTER' appeared on the top.

Harry thanked the shopkeeper and then left the shop. He placed Neville's broomstick inside and then shrunk it, so that it could fit in his pocket.

Harry visited Fred and George in their joke shop. They came out an hour later, piled with pranks. Harry, Ron and Neville visited one last shop before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron.

When they entered the shop they realised it was new, as it had no shop name yet. They entered and found objects that looked as though you needed skill with them. When they entered they got greeted by a cheerful shopkeeper.

"We have objects here that the professionals use. We have real chess sets, Healing equipment, object enchanting directions. Basically absolutely everything that will be used in line of work. Now how may I help you three gentlemen?" asked the shopkeeper happily.

Harry, Ron and Neville ignored him and began to circle the shop, examining the many objects.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna were in a clothes shop that had too many decent clothing. The three girls kept telling each other to get this and that.

"Hermione, you can afford it. Just get it and as Harry said he want you to have what you want." said Ginny encouragingly.

Hermione bit her lip nervously. She really wanted this jacket. She knew it would look good on her. Though she had already bought a lot of books, which she had needed Harry's money to afford.

"I have already bought a load of books, Harry is helping me with them. I can't take any more of his money." said Hermione seriously.

"Oh go on Her-"

"NO! It isn't fair!" snapped Hermione firmly.

She placed the jacket back on the rails and gathered her books with her wand. She left the shop with Ginny and Luna in tow.

"Sorry girls, it's just that I have already bought clothes and loads of books. That is enough." said Hermione indicating to the large amount of books and an armful of clothes.

The three girls sat outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. They got ice creams and sat talking about their boyfriends.

"So what's it like between you and Neville?" Hermione asked Ginny curiously.

"It's good. We love each other and we want to stay together forever. Though we haven't made any future plans like kids, not until we have finished school. Or when this war is over." replied Ginny quietly.

"Good, that's good. I'm glad you have found some one good enough for you. I mean Neville is really soft and caring. Me and Ron have set plans for after the war or after school. It's really all down to the war." said Luna happily.

"Me and Harry are getting married when the war is over. When we finish school, we want a kid. When Harry has dealt with you-know-who." dreamed Hermione softly.

"Didn't you start using you-know-who's name?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Yeah but after what happened with him, I have lost my nerve." replied Hermione drooping her head.

There was silence whilst they all ate their ice creams. Then Hermione ask a question in a sad tone.

"Do you think Harry is powerful enough?" asked Hermione nervously.

Tears were forming in her eyes as she thought about Harry losing the upcoming battle.

"He is good enough. Voldemort and Dumbledore put together aren't powerful enough to defeat Harry. He blew up part of the Forbidden Forest, when you got ... took." replied Luna slowly.

Hermione stayed silent for the remainder of their ice creams and then they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

The three boys carried on with their examining, when Harry remembered what the shopkeeper had said.

"What Healing related objects do you have?" he asked curiously.

"We only have two items. There is one package which comes with a couple of thick books, a cauldron, a large amount of ingredients, brass scales, cutting tools and containers. This is a package on making antidotes and other medicines. That is seventy five Galleons." replied the shopkeeper happily.

"What is the second one?" asked Harry eagerly.

"It is also a package. It contains books and equipment on caring for wounds. That is fifty Galleons." replied the shopkeeper proudly.

"I'll take them both, do you gift wrap?" said Harry happily.

The shopkeeper grabbed two items and then wrapped them in a pink and silver paper, together. Harry grabbed his trunk and made it it's usual size. He opened the first compartment and placed the large parcel and placed it inside.

Ron and Neville then thought about what they could get their girlfriends.

"Do you have anything related to mythical creatures and discovering them?" asked Ron hopefully.

"We have a few sir, they are slightly smaller and cheaper than Mister Potter's. One of the popular ones is a package. Containing a book of mythical creatures and a object which tests bones and liquids. That is thirty five Galleons." replied the shopkeeper happily.

Ron thought for a moment and then a look of decision appeared on his face. He smiled and then nodded.

"I'll take it, gift wrapped please. Though different colours." he said happily.

Harry allowed Ron to place his gift into his trunk and then both waited for Neville.

"Is this package, full of books for Magical Reversal?" asked Neville pointing to a box with a simple description on the top.

"Why yes, it is what the Magical Reversal squad get tested on. That is twenty Galleons." replied the shopkeeper happily.

"I'll take it, thanks. Gift wrapped differently from the others." said Neville kindly.

Once Neville placed his present in Harry's trunk and Harry had shrunk it, they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

When they entered the dark pub, they instantly saw a huge pile of books and a pile of clothes on top. Harry noticed that it was the girls behind the pile.

They headed over where the girls were giggling furiously. The boys were going to hide behind the books and listen, though Neville fell and blew their cover.

Harry kissed Hermione deeply for five minutes before placing the girls books and clothes, in his trunk.

Hermione kissed Harry before placing her hand on his forearm. Harry transported them both to headquarters. They were soon joined by Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna. They all went to the bedroom and all relaxed on their beds, hugging their lovers.

"Happy Christmas everyone." said Harry cheerfully, then kissing Hermione.

Harry flicked his wand whilst kissing Hermione and four presents flew out and landed next to Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna. Then he flicked it once again and two presents flew to Ron and Neville, the ones that are for them to give their girls.

Harry flicked his wand once more and one last present came out of the trunk and placed itself in front of Harry.

"Here's your present babes." said Harry happily, handing her the present.

"Ooooh ... thanks baby." said Hermione happily.

She ripped the paper off and examined the presents. her mouth dropped when she realised what they were. She jumped on Harry and kissed him happily.

"Harry, I'm not meant to get these before I get accepted into St Mungo's. How did you get them?" she asked excitedly.

"There is new shop, he can get hold of this kind of stuff." replied Harry simply.

"Well my Healing career is a definite, with these I can master these skills before I even get there. There great, thanks babe." said Hermione hugging Harry.

"OHHHHH, WOW!" shouted Luna excitedly.

She was holding her mythical creature books and the testing objects. Then she jumped on Ron kissing him deeply.

"It's okay ... chill ... out." gasped Ron happily.

"My dad can't even get one of these, he works with mythical creatures." gasped Luna happily, kissing Ron again.

They all looked over at Neville and Ginny's bed and found them both kissing deeply. An open present next to them. It was obvious that Ginny was happy about her gift.

Harry opened the rest of his presents eagerly. He received a huge box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from Ron, a book on Powerful Spells from Neville, a pack of condoms for a joke from Ginny, whose real present was a book about Advanced Flying, a book on Magical Creature of the World from Luna, he opened his last two presents which were from Fred and George, a large box of even more jokes and the usual jumper and treats from Mrs Weasley.

Harry felt a pang of guilt when he realised that when leaving Dumbledore, he had left the Weasley's. Though the thought was pushed out of his head when Hermione passed Harry a large box.

Harry was shocked at how big it was. It was only up to his knees though it was very wide.

Harry opened it eagerly and found a black set of silk looking clothing. Harry knew exactly what it was and knew it must of been expensive.

"Fighting gear, You wear that under your normal clothes and it will change for every weather and it will deflect minor spells. The boots allow you to stand Dementors longer." explained Hermione happily.

Harry was still shocked and kissed the hell out of Hermione. The six teenagers had a good Christmas evening. Harry taught Neville how to fly whilst the girls cheered Harry when he pulled a stunt.

They ate an incredible meal, made by the House-Elves. Then they all settled down for the night. They couldn't of been happier when ...

"QUICK, QUICK. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY. QUICK!" yelled a man desperately.

Harry bolted out of the door and at the ready. He knew no one could get in that he hadn't allowed, though he was still on guard.

When he got to the Entrance Hall, he saw a panting and fear stricken man, breathing heavily.

"He is very angry. He went to get some Giants and when he got there, they were all gone. Then when he got back, he found many Death-Eaters gone, blood everywhere and his house destroyed. He has set a date for the battle, the final battle." gasped a man nervously.

"When is it, what's the date?" demanded Harry urgently.

"May thirty first." breathed the man.

Harry thought about it for a while and then had to force his friends to bed, for them to get some rest. He just said.

"I don't want any of you to fight, though I cannot stop you. So I will train you. It will be tiring to get to bed." said Harry firmly.

* * *

This chapter done. I think there will be about 24 chapters. Then if you all want me to, I will start on the seventh year, as my next story. Thanks and keep reading.

PLEASE REVIEW


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 : The New Minister.**

* * *

Harry had decided to teach his friends, to fight with powerful spells. He led them to a large empty room and began to demonstrate powerful spells.

"The Severing Charm is a powerful one, as well as common. You can master it to a level that is so good, that the spell can cut through a person's bones. I will make you all master it to that level." explained Harry importantly.

"Harry, we may not be powerful enough to do that. Remember one of your powers is to be able to do powerful spells, maybe we can't." said Hermione quietly.

"I know that you may not be able to master spells that I know. Though you shall be able to master spells that you already know. You are powerful enough, trust me." replied Harry calmly.

Harry began to teach his friends how to make a normal Severing Charm, turn into a very powerful Severing Charm.

After an hour, Harry told people to take a break, as a House-Elf entered with drinks and sandwiches. They all ate and chatted about the spell.

Soon later a formal looking owl swooped in to the room. It stopped next to Harry and dropped the envelope in Harry's lap.

Harry grabbed the envelope and looked at the seal. He noticed the familiar seal, the Ministry of Magic's seal. Harry opened it curiously.

He scanned the letter and then he fell into thought. After a couple of minutes, Ron grabbed the letter and read out loud.

Dear Mister Potter,  
I shall first apologize for my prior Minister's actions. I cannot stress how much I am sorry for what the prior Minister had done to you. I am now the new Minister and am willing to hear you out. I am writing to ask you to visit me and have a short meeting, with me personally. I understand you would like to get a job as an Auror or and Unspeakable, maybe we can talk about this. I believe you are not attending Hogwarts School, this is an issue I must bring up with you. I also have knowledge that some of our school friends are with you, maybe if you bring them along, we can talk about the career they are interested in. I shall repeat that I am sorry for what one man had done to you, I mean to say that if the Ministry could decide on it's own, then this would not have happened. Please meet me in two weeks, on the fifteenth of January. Thank you and hope to see you soon.

Yours faithfully,  
Secrolia Sersto.  
Minister for Magic,  
Order of Merlin.

"Sersto is a good man. He was the man that got dad out of trouble about his old Ford Anglia. He is suppose to of disagreed with Fudge and went to join Dumbledore, before Fudge sent him to Azkaban." explained Ron seriously.

"Shall we go outside? I found a lake when I was exploring." asked Harry happily.

The six teenagers left the training room and left headquarters. Harry led them into a centre part of the Forest. They came to an opening and walked to a very green grassy part of land, with a large lake at the end.

Harry walked over to a large oak tree and sat down, his back resting on the tree. Hermione came over and laid on the grass, resting her head in Harry's lap.

Harry stroked her hair softly as Ron sat besides him. Luna sat between Ron's open legs and lay against him. Neville and Ginny laid next to each other, Ginny's head resting on Neville's shoulder.

They all sat around hugging their partners and chatting about anything.

"So Harry, are you going to see the Minister?" asked Neville curiously.

"Yeah I'm going. If I don't like what I'm hearing, I'm going." replied Harry simply.

"Harry, you'll be fine. It would be good to get on the good side of the Ministry. If you can do that and turn them towards you, I'm sure you could get more followers, for the war." Said Ron encouragingly.

Harry fell silent. He had been trying to get rid of the thought of the upcoming battle. He was worried about the people he cared for, worried about all the people who would be killed.

"Are you scared?" asked Ron calmly.

Harry glared at Ron, he knew what he meant. Though thought it was a stupid question. He glared slightly longer, unnerving Ron.

"What sort of question is that?" snapped Harry aggressively. "Of course I'm scared, I'm scared for the people I care about!"

"Your not scared for ... yourself?" asked Hermione quietly, looking up at Harry seriously.

"No, I am not. I was born to defeat Voldemort. I was born to be some kind of weapon. It doesn't matter if I live or die, as long as I defeat Voldemort." replied Harry sourly.

Hermione was shocked. The one she loved was saying he wasn't bothered about death. She felt a tear trickle down her face.

"Harry ... you ... you will live. You will ... live and be with ... me." said Hermione quietly, wiping a tear from her face.

Harry looked down at her intently. He thought about what Hermione dreams about. She wanted to be married and have a child, with him. She wanted a happy, normal life.

Harry stood up and walked to the lakes edge. He was thinking about the war and what could happen during it.

"Think about all the people who are going to die, because of me. Anyone could die, anyone. This war is either going to the good or the evil, either way, innocent lives shall be taken." said Harry slowly.

He threw some stones into the lake, deep in thought. He could feel the confused stares from his friends. He heard a soft sob from Hermione. He felt a pang of guilt, he had upset her, he had made her cry.

"This is not your fault. It's you-know-who's. If he hadn't become addicted to power, none of this would happen. Yes lives will be taken, though none shall be forgotten. The world will go to the good, we have you." cried Hermione.

"What if I'm not powerful enough? What if I get killed before I even get to Voldemort? What if I lose in this battle? The world shall go to his power and the ones I care for shall be killed. That is why I am forbidding you to go to the battle." said Harry seriously.

Hermione choked at this. She was about to speak back, though Luna beat her.

"You are powerful enough, you are more powerful than anyone. You won't get killed because you-know-who wants to kill you personally, so you will get to him. You will definitely not lose this battle, you will win without problems." replied Luna soothingly.

Harry thought for a moment. He knew he could defeat Voldemort, he knew he could. He just didn't know how. Harry thought for a moment before Neville asked him a question, which made Harry set a date.

"When are you going to learn how to transform into a lion and Phoenix?" he asked curiously.

Harry thought for a moment. He had almost forgotten about that ability. He thought about when and how he could learn his ability.

"I'll learn it in February." replied Harry simply.

He then turned and walked back to headquarters, deep in thought.

The fifteenth of January came quickly. Harry had taught a lot of powerful spells to his friends. He had taught them all Occlumency and taught Hermione how to apparate. He had made it clear that Hermione was to be out of the way and hidden. She tried to refuse, though promised him.

When Harry awoke on the morning of the fifteenth, he found Hermione stood at hers and Harry's wardrobe.

"I am choosing what you are wearing." said Hermione happily, then pulling out a maroon and silver set of robes.

"You don't have to choose something nice, it's only the Minister." said Harry calmly.

Once everyone had woken and gotten dressed, they all stood in the Entrance Hall. They all waited for Harry to come downstairs.

When Harry came down, Hermione's face glowed at the sight of him. She smiled and stepped forward to him.

"You look amazing." she whispered flirtatiously.

Harry laughed and kissed her softly. He turned to his friends and then spoke.

"Apparate to the Atrium or the Ministry. We shall go from there." said Harry with a smile.

Instantly they all disappeared and reappeared in a gleaming crowded room. They looked around the room and noticed that many witches and wizards were appearing, reading the newspaper.

They all walked over towards to security desk. As they walked past the Fountain of Magical Brethren, Harry smiled and walked up to the security desk.

"Erm ... hello?" said Harry uneasily.

"What?" snapped the security guard angrily, reading his newspaper and not lifting his eyes.

"You can at least look at me!" snapped Harry getting annoyed with the security guard.

The guard looked up and into the face of Harry. Once he saw who it was, he coughed nervously and then puffed out his chest, importantly.

"The Minister is waiting for you. If you will step into the life to my left, you shall be taken to his office." said the security guard nervously, pointing to a close by lift.

Harry and his friends walked over to the lift and pressed to button. When the lift clanged open, they all entered and got took down under ground.

When the lift stopped and clattered open, they looked into a bright white office.

There was a large amount of chairs sat in front of a large wooden desk. Behind the desk there was a large tapestry of the Ministries logo.

When the six teenagers got further into the office, they noticed a old man sat in the chair behind the desk. He was old, but not as old as Dumbledore.

"Ah Mister Potter and co. Please come in and take a seat." said the Minister with a rough voice.

The six teenagers entered the office properly and took one of the many seats. They stared into the slightly scarred face of the Minister. He looked happy but nervous.

"I have called you here to talk to you, about what happened after you left the Order of the Phoenix. I know that you have got your own followers now and know you did a noble attack on the Riddle House, to rescue a friend. What have you done in the mean time, what followers have you got?" asked the Minister nervously.

"Now why would I tell you anything about me?" asked Harry slightly confused.

"I thought that maybe you wouldn't mind letting me and the Order of the Phoenix know about some of your actions, we are on the same side." replied the Minister seriously.

Harry nearly laughed at the idea. He would never tell his actions to the Order of the Phoenix, to Dumbledore.

"Well you were wrong there. Now can we talk about careers, that is why we are really here?" asked Harry calmly.

"Dumbledore is worried about you, the Order disagreed with him for neglecting you. They thought that they should of helped. Dumbledore wants you to join him, he wants you and your organisation to join the Order of the Phoenix." pleaded the Minister hopefully.

"Secrolia, why would I want to join to Order of the Phoenix, when I have a better army of my own?" asked Harry curiously.

"The Order of the Phoenix has only a few hundred members, we are losing them rapidly. If we was to be attacked, we would not live. We know of the upcoming battle and we worry for many lives. If you and your army was to join, we would have enough people to defeat he-who-must-not-be-named and his followers." replied Secrolia anxiously.

Harry did laugh this time. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Order now wanted him back, now they know that it was possible to get Hermione back.

"I am guessing you are a member of the Order and that you wanted to try and persuade me to join? I will not help, I was abandoned by my own family and I think Dumbledore deserves it in return." said Harry firmly.

"Why neglect your family? I understand Dumbledore thought wrongly, however his life is at risk with so many others. Why be allow the abandonment carry on though the family?" asked Secrolia sincerely.

Harry's rage shot up. This man was telling him he was no good, for refusing his family, who had refused him. He could feel himself heating up, he could feel his anger controlling him.

All of a sudden, Harry' hands blew up into blue flames. The flames slowly burnt the wooden seat he was sat in. Harry glanced once at his friends before disapparating.

He reappeared next to the lake of headquarters. He dipped his hands in the water, to try and put them out. Though when they entered the water, it began to bubble as the fire heated the water.

After five minutes had gone by, Harry had calmed down and had put out his hands. He stared into the sky and then jumped when he felt a soft hand on his own.

He looked to his left and saw Hermione smiling and holding Harry's Firebolt.

"I thought we could go for a ride." said Hermione simply.

Harry was slightly shocked by this, Hermione wasn't much of a flyer. She had always feared flying.

Harry grabbed the broom and mounted it. He allowed Hermione to climb on the back and wrap her arms around his waist, before kicking off the floor and entering the sky.

Hermione snuggled into Harry's back happily. She felt free, she felt lost of all emotion. She now knew why Harry liked flying so much.

* * *

Another done. I am waiting to see if you lot want me to make a seventh year after this. Please tell me and I'll get a banner and everything. Thanks. Keep reading.

PLEASE REVIEW


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 : Unexpected Death.**

* * *

The time for Harry's training came by. The six teenagers entered the library and began to read about Animagi.

"You have to concentrate really hard on transforming into he animal. You have to feel the animals instincts." explained Hermione cleverly, reading from a thick book.

"How can you feel the animals instincts?" asked Harry bitterly, he was angry at himself for not being able to do it.

It took hours before some sign of progress appeared. Ron walked behind Harry and pulled at a red and gold feather.

"OW!" snapped Harry, rubbing his back.

Ron waved the feather in front of Harry's face. Harry knew exactly what it was, it was a phoenix feather. Harry's face cracked into a broad smile, at least some improvement was made.

It took a week for Harry to finally transform completely, though couldn't hold it. By the second week, Harry had transformed into both his Animagi forms, lion and phoenix roared loudly or flew around the room, lifting up his friends with ease.

"I can finally do it." said Harry happily.

He kissed Hermione happily and changed into his phoenix form, he sang a soft tune, which made his friends happy.

Suddenly a man came barging into the library panting furiously. He looked around the room, and didn't see Harry.

"Where's Harry?" he asked hurriedly.

"I'm here." replied Harry whilst transforming into his normal self.

"A death has occurred, it was unexpected." panted the man seriously.

"Who was it?" asked Harry quickly.

"Snape." replied the man quietly.

Harry's throat clenched. He had only just made peace with Snape and now he was gone. He didn't know what to say, he just said four words.

"Get ... me ... my ... followers." said Harry, shocked at the news.

The man left the room and returned soon later with fifty men and women. Harry stared into the confused faces of his followers and then said two words slowly.

"Grab me." he instructed firmly.

The followers were slightly confused, though followed the order. They all grabbed a part of Harry and then waited. Soon Harry transported them out of the room and into another, slightly darker room.

Harry instantly heard muttering and arguments in another room. Harry's followers all thought that Harry had brought them to a base of Voldemort's.

However when Harry neither withdrew his wand or say anything, they calmed slightly. Harry walked to the room of the muttering people and swung open the door.

The muttering stopped immediately, the entire room stared in the direction of Harry. All eyes were on him and his followers, Dumbledore had a look of shock on his face.

"Harry?" he asked uncertainly.

Harry ignored him and looked around at the members of the Order of the Phoenix. He found the Weasley's and all the Aurors. He even noticed the Minister who piped up.

"Harry, I am so glad that you decided to rejoin us." said Secrolia pleasantly.

"I am not here to join you, I have a better organisation. You betrayed me and I shall never forget it. I am here on the situation of Severus. I understand he has been killed?" said Harry seriously, looking around the room at all the members.

"Harry we cannot tell you anything." said Remus calmly.

"Then I shall have to find out myself." said Harry simply.

He entered Remus' mind without him knowing. Harry watched as a man came running in saying that Voldemort had found out about Snape being a spy, then killed him.

"I see it is because Voldemort discovered Snape's cover?" said Harry calmly, looking up at his Godfather.

Remus looked back with shock and amazement. His mind had just been entered without him knowing.

"Harry, you must unders-"

"Mrs Weasley, how are you?" asked Harry, interrupting Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked upset, he knew he had done wrong to deny to help Harry. He looked around the crowd of followers and knew that Harry had been more successful without his help.

"Fine Harry dear, are you here to stay?" asked Mrs Weasley hopefully.

"I am not I'm afraid, I do not feel comfortable in the presence of an ex-Grandfather." replied Harry truthfully.

Dumbledore's head dropped, he knew that Harry meant every word. If only he could talk to him alone.

"Harry can I have a word?" asked Dumbledore hopefully.

"You may not. I have nothing to say and do not want to hear what you have to say. Meaning there is no reason to talk. I must ask one thing, how are you expecting to win this battle, now that you have thrown away your only chance?" asked Harry sourly, not even looking at his Grandfather.

"I don't know, I was hoping you would help now that you have Hermione back." said Dumbledore bravely.

Harry felt anger bubble, Dumbledore had made Harry risk his and so many other lives to save Hermione. He had made Harry, a teenager, do a rescue mission. Harry couldn't believe he was hearing it, Dumbledore now wanted Harry back, now that all risk was clear.

"Fuck you, I got Hermione with my own family, a family of followers. I had to get them, I had to teach them and I had to lead them into one of the most dangerous situations ever. You want me back now that all risk to your life is gone. Well you know where you can stuff it. I am doing this with my true family, the family who stick by me. We will win this battle, whether your alive at the end is another matter." snapped Harry bitterly, before disapparating.

Harry appeared in the Entrance Hall of headquarters, he felt proud at what he had said. When his followers came back, they smiled at him and bowed slightly.

"We are pleased to hear you say we are such people to you, we thank you and feel the same about you." said Polleo pleasantly.

Harry and his friends relaxed and played a bit of quiddich for a few weeks. They wanted to chill out before getting down to some hard training, for the upcoming battle.

* * *

This chapter is done, only a few before the battle. There will be a bit of revenge in the next chapter, I think. So read it. Thanks.

PLEASE REVIEW


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 : Revenge of Sirius Black.**

* * *

The day for the final battle was nearing, Harry was becoming more and more worried about his friends. So one morning he takes them once again into the training room.

"Today I am going to teach you how to use the Unforgivable Curses. I know they are illegal, but they will be needed in the battle." explained Harry calmly.

"Harry, we aren't nearly powerful enough to perform and Unforgivable Curse." gasped Hermione slowly.

"As you aren't taking part in this battle, you don't need know how to. It doesn't matter how powerful someone is, it's down to determination and reason. If someone has a reason to using one of the curses, they will be able to perform it." said Harry truthfully.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron and Ginny sat quietly, listening to Harry. Harry pulled two frogs out of his pocket. He placed them carefully on a table, where they sat nervously.

"We will only need to practice two, the Imperius Curse doesn't need anything to perform. First of all will be the Cruciatus Curse, the one for pain." explained Harry importantly.

Harry watched as his friends shifted uncomfortably. They eyed Harry's wand and then the frogs.

"I will not be performing them on you, do not fear. Now, you have to want to inflict the pain, to want to watch it. You must want and like the idea of your victim being in pain. For instance, when I face Voldemort, I will want and like hurting him." said Harry seriously.

Harry grabbed one of the frogs and placed it in the center of the table. He pointed his wand at the frog.

"You concentrate on them to feelings and sat the words, Crucio." said Harry, his wand pointing at the frog.

Instantly the frog squirmed and let out a squeak. It tried to jump away, though the pain was so intense it couldn't move.

Soon Harry stopped the spell and let the frog relax and gain stability. Then he grabbed it and placed it back in his pocket.

"The next is the Avada Kedavra Curse, the Killing Curse. This is for the ones who aren't so good at dueling and want to kill the person quickly. You must want to kill the person, you must have a strong reason to kill your victim." explained Harry seriously.

Harry noticed Ron gulp and the at the next frog. Hermione's eyes were wide in shock at the sight of the spells. Neville had gone really pale at the sight of the Cruciatus spell.

"For an example, is that Voldemort wants to kill me and he has a reason, I stripped him of is powers and I'm a threat to him." said Harry and then looking down at the frog.

He looked at the frog, which looked asleep. He raised his wand and pointed it at the frogs back.

"Avada Kedavra." whispered Harry quietly.

A green flash emitted from the end of Harry's wand and hit the frog in the mid-back. It instantly fell to it's stomach and rolled over to it's back, dead.

"Now I want you to get some live victims, like these and practice the spells." instructed Harry calmly.

Harry left his friends practicing whilst he went to chat with some of his followers. When he got to the living room he found a man explaining something to Polleo.

"Harry, so glad your here. I have some delightful news. Five Death-Eaters are hiding in a house, until the battle. Two of them are High-ranked." said a man quickly.

Harry's eyes widened, he had a chance to eliminate some of the more dangerous Death-Eaters.

"Take me and some followers. We shall kill them, it shall give us a better advantage of this war." said Harry seriously.

The man told the where-about of the house and then they all disapparated outside. When they got there they looked up to a dark and damaged house. The roof had missing tiles and the windows were smashed. Harry could see a small fire crackling away inside one of the rooms.

Harry led his followers quietly inside. They crept up the stairs, which creaked softly. Once they were on the landing, they could here a sharp voice of a woman.

"The Dark Lord wants you to stay here and keep a look out. You all know that some of Dumbledore's followers patrol around here. The Dark Lord says for you to keep them alive and find out as much information as possible." said she woman sharply.

Harry had heard the voice once before. He had heard that voice at the death of Sirius. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, her voice cackled in the next room.

Harry turned to his followers and noticed that they were all eager but nervous. They stayed behind Harry, waiting for instructions.

"Do not attack Lestrange, she is mine." whispered Harry firmly.

Harry turned back to the door and blew it open, he and his followers ran into the room wands raised. The Death-Eaters drew their wands, though did not attack.

"Why if it isn't baby Potter. You really are growing in your stupidity. You dare come here and challenge us." cackled Bellatrix menacingly.

"How would Voldemort feel if he lost one of his favoured Death-Eaters?" asked Harry aggressively.

He was looking into the skull like face of the person who killed Sirius. He wanted to do so much to her, to hurt her to kill her.

"That day shall not come. The Dark Lord is much looking forward to your death, maybe I will bring it to him early." snapped Bellatrix nastily.

"That will be some challenge. I will send him a part of you, as a message. You shall die for the death of my Godfather." snapped Harry, his hands burst into blue flames.

Fear shot into Bellatrix's face, she eyed his hands and then raised her wand nervously.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled Bellatrix.

A green flash shot across the room, Harry merely waved his wand and the spell vanished. He eyed Bellatrix dangerously. A battle between the remaining Death-Eaters and Harry's followers had begun.

Harry walked closer to Bellatrix, as she backed away. She shot spells quickly, towards Harry.

"Protego!" said Harry angrily, Bellatrix's spell shot back and hit her square in the chest.

She flew back and hit a wall head on. She fell to the floor and blood streamed from her mouth. Harry knelt down beside her and whispered.

"If you are he best of Voldemort's, then it won't be hard to defeat you all!" he whispered sourly.

Bellatrix looked up into Harry's face, she looked shocked and worried. She eyed Harry's wand carefully and hoping it wouldn't be pointed at her.

Harry looked up to the ceiling and spoke openly. He didn't turn back the Bellatrix until he had finished.

"Sirius, I did as you wished. Your killer will be with you shortly, make her suffer." said Harry softly.

He turned back to Bellatrix and looked into her eyes. They had fear and worry spread across them.

"Bye now Bellatrix, Sirius is waiting. Avada Kedavra." said Harry quietly.

Bellatrix fell to the floor and didn't move there after. Harry grabbed the dead arm of Bellatrix and disapparated back to headquarters.

He dragged Bellatrix's body to the kitchen and grabbed Dobby to one side. He looked at the eager face and instructed him.

"Dobby, I want you to remove the head off of this woman. She shall be sent as a message." ordered Harry hopefully.

Dobby smiled broadly and walked over to the dead body. He returned five minutes later with the head of Bellatrix, in a box.

"Thank you Dobby. I much appreciate it." said Harry happily.

Harry put the lid on the box and then went to the bedroom of headquarters. Inside he found Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna sat chatting happily.

"Baby, I wondered where you had gone to." said Hermione happily, jumping up and kissing Harry.

"I had to go and deal with some Death-Eaters. I avenged Sirius's death." said Harry calmly.

Ron and Neville was eyeing the box constantly. They looked at it as though it was a bomb.

"Harry, what's in the box?" asked Ron nervously.

Harry looked at Ron and then turned to Neville. He remembered that the person who's head was in this box, had placed Neville's parents in St Mungo's permanently. He remembered that Neville's parents had been tortured into madness.

"Neville, can I have a word with you next door?" asked Harry seriously.

"Yeah sure Harry." replied Harry kindly, following Harry out of the room.

Harry led them into another bedroom and locked the door. He turned to Neville and sighed deeply.

"Neville, I understand about what has happened to your parents. I am really sorry about it. I have something here, that may let you rest at the though of your parents being avenged." said Harry softly.

Neville's eyes filled with tears, as he thought about his parents. He looked at Harry, wanting him to carry on though also not wanting him to.

Harry pulled the lid off the box and revealed the head to Neville. Neville choked and was sick in a nearby bin.

"Harry ... is that ... Bellatrix Lestrange?" asked Neville sourly.

"It was, I killed her. I did it for my Godfather and your parents. I will be using her head as a message to Voldemort. I wanted you to know that your parents had been revenged." replied Harry softly.

Neville cried once again. He walked over to Harry and gave him a friendly hug. He cried openly.

"T-thanks H-Harry. I understand a-and m-much a-a-appreciate it." stuttered Neville softly.

Harry patted him on the back and left him to think about things. Harry entered the bedroom where the rest of his friends was. He walked over to the centre of the room and spoke.

"I will be delivering a message to Voldemort. I will travel as my Animagus form and I will be back in a second." said Harry calmly.

He transformed into his phoenix form. With a burst of flame he had vanished. He instantly reappeared in a room filled with Death-Eaters and Voldemort.

Harry dropped the box in front of Voldemort and vanished once again. He appeared back in the bedroom, where his friends had just realized what Harry was doing.

"Harry ... what was in that ... box?" asked Hermione timidly.

"A head, a head of Voldemort's most favored Death-Eater. I avenged Sirius and Neville's parents." replied Harry calmly.

* * *

That one done. It is getting very very close to the final battle. I shall write them soon. Just keep reading. :-)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 : Hogwarts In Trouble.**

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville all sat in the library. Ginny and Luna had gone to Hogwarts to do their exams. The four sixth years sat reading through books that they were interested in.

"Harry, did you know that Aurors have the authority to kill if needed?" asked Hermione, looking up from a thick book.

"Yeah, but they need to fill out loads of forms afterwards." replied Harry.

Hermione rested her head in Harry's lap and he gently stroked her hair. They all read about fun things, like Quiddich or other magical entertainment.

Later on a meeting appeared with the followers and Harry. Harry entered the meeting room and took his normal seat. He looked around at his fellow followers.

"Is there anything I ought to know?" asked Harry curiously.

The followers looked around at each other curiously. None seemed to express any concerns, until a witch piped up.

"A war is coming awfully close, the creatures are to their best state and we are all trained in every area needed. I was just wondering what we do when you have defeated you-know-who?" asked the witch calmly.

"I have thought on this subject and have come up with an answer. You all can carry on with a normal life. If any need anything from me or need my help, I will be there in an instance, as you are one of the best things that has happened to me. Once Voldemort has gone, those who have no home or what an improved home, shall be given one. I personally can promise you that the Ministry shall listen to everyone of your requests and they will try to fulfil them." replied Harry truthfully.

The followers muttered in interest and then turned once again to Harry. A man spoke up.

"How will you have such power over the Ministry?" he asked curiously.

"I shall be achieving a lot, if I survive. One is to be head of Auror department or the department of mysteries, both if I can. To achieve that I must become a member of the Wizengomet, I shall help you get what you want." said Harry with a smile.

They all got excited about that and began to mutter again. A small witch asked a question concerning only few people.

"Some of us have children. If the parents were to die, what will happen to them?" she asked seriously.

"I believe that there are only few who have children. Those who have will be in the Hospital, helping cure the injured. I don't want any families split up. If that was to occur, which is unlikely, the children shall go to family or family friends and will have a guaranteed place at Hogwarts or another popular Wizarding school." replied Harry honestly.

The meeting went on for some time. Mostly of people asking questions about after the war. After an hour of chatting had past, a man burst into the room, covered in blood.

"HARRY?" he yelled anxiously.

"What? What is it?" asked Harry hurriedly.

"Hogwarts ... under ... attack!" said the man before passing out.

Harry was shocked to hear this. He looked at the man and realized he was covered in other peoples blood. He must of been at the battle. Harry spoke out loud.

"Dobby, Winky come here!" shouted Harry urgently.

Dobby and Winky appeared immediately, by his side. They looked at their master quizzically.

"What is master wanting?" asked Winky quietly.

"Tell all the Elves to meet me by the Giants area, immediately." ordered Harry.

All the followers looked at Harry for instructions. Harry waved his hand at the door, they all left and went to the Giants area.

Harry turned to his friends. He looked at the pale face of Ron, his eyes out of focus. Neville had sat down and almost past out. Hermione was curled in a corner crying silently.

Harry ran to her and held her in his arms. She grabbed Harry and clung on firmly.

"Don't go Harry ... p-please." begged Hermione urgently.

"I have to, I want you to either go to the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts and help Madame Pomfrey or stay here. Do not join me. I will be okay, I promise." said Harry softly.

Harry pulled himself out of Hermione's grip and kissed her deeply. A kiss that told her he will always be with her. Harry turned and the four of them eventually went to the Giants area.

Once Harry was there, Hermione clung onto his arm and dug her nails in slightly. Harry looked at all his followers and creatures. Then he began to order.

"The only people who shall not be in this war, shall be the Elves and the parents. Elves shall appear in the fighting area and collect the dead and injured. The injured shall be taken to Hogwarts Hospital Wing and the dead need to be placed some where out of the way. All parents shall be shown a safe passageway into Hogwarts and shall go directly to the Hospital Wing, where all shall help with the injured." ordered Harry loudly.

Harry turned to Hermione. She was still crying, she looked into Harry's eyes and saw love and hope.

"Hermione, take yourself and the parents to Grimmauld Place, take them through the secret passage into Hogwarts. I want you to promise me you will stay in the Hospital Wing." said Harry firmly.

Hermione cried and then flung herself on Harry. She cried openly and held on tightly.

"I p-promise. I ... love ... you." said Hermione seriously.

"I love you too, just remember that. I shall return for my heart." said Harry softly.

Hermione kissed Harry softly and then dragged herself out of the Forest, the parents following her. She looked back with tears in her face. Harry was glad to see a young witch comfort her.

Harry turned to all his followers and breathed heavily. They all looked either at Harry or at the sky.

"All need to apparate to the centre of the Forbidden Forest, now." said Harry quietly.

Immediately everyone disappeared into thin air and reappeared next to the entrance of one of the secret chambers. Harry remembered his and Hermione's first special moment.

"Friends of the Forest, all come to my aid. I have a request of you." shouted Harry loudly.

Instantly over one hundred Centaurs came galloping into view. They all stood with the other fifty and made the army larger.

"In a few moments we shall all be in a war. Some will die, some will be seriously injured. I just tell you all that none of you shall be forgotten. All shall have your names printed next to mine. You are my family and I will never forget any of you. I ask you to join me in this battle, any who don't want to, may leave. No one shall think less of you." said Harry importantly.

No one moved, they all stood straight backed and stone faced. They all looked at Harry and waited for their further instructions.

"I will say a certain formation, to which you shall enter the battle. Giants and Trolls shall go out first, making a direct path to the centre of the battle. Centaurs and Goblins will then follow and enter the battle directly. All people shall go in afterwards, going straight for the attack. Dragons shall be last, they will burn the Dementor's. I shall be on the back of a Dragon, it will place me with the defenders of Hogwarts. I shall perform strengthening spells and then enter the battle." explained Harry seriously.

Harry watched as his followers took their positions. Giants and Trolls stood at the front, Centaurs and Goblins behind them, people behind them and Dragons hovering slightly behind, Harry sat on the front one.

Harry breathed and then looked down at his followers. They all looked nervous, however determined. Harry sighed once more before saying.

"Charge now." he shouted.

* * *

Well we are at the stage now where the battle is at the end of our tongues. I might leave it for a month, so that you all get frustrated. (Joking) No I won't do that. It will be the battle next. Keep reading.

Please Review. :-)


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 : The Final Battle, Early.**

* * *

Harry's army began to walk through the Forest. The six Dragon's rose out of the trees and hovered at the front of the Forest. He saw hundreds of people duelling each other, they were all on the lawns of Hogwarts. Harry could see a few dead or unconscious bodies, scattered around. Harry was sat on a Dragon waiting for his army to emerge. No one realised that Harry was above the Forest, the Dragon's skin blended in with the trees.

Finally after a minute of waiting, Harry saw his Giants and Trolls charge out of the trees and towards the battle. Harry looked back at the battle and noticed his Elves popping out of no where and gather bodies. Harry then heard yells and screams, he looked down and noticed his Centaurs and Goblins charging at full speed, towards the battle. Harry watched as the Goblins shot white flashes across in the direction of the Death-Eaters. The Centaur's arrows moved at very high speeds and when hit something, it stuck in deep.

Harry then saw his people followers. They came out running, wands raised. They slashed their wand in the air dangerously, and let flashes of spells hit people. They ran in and once they got to the centre of the battle, Harry and the Dragons flew towards to battle. The Dragons began to let out bursts of flame, leaving long streams of flame burning away on the lawns. Most bursts were aimed at the Dementors, all of which shrieked and flew out of the way.

The Dragon Harry was on set fire to a Dementor, Harry watched as it burnt the Dementor and then with a soft 'puff' it vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Harry's Dragon landed near the Entrance of Hogwarts. Harry jumped off and ran to the aid of the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry ran to every member and gave them strength. Harry knelt down beside McGonagall who was breathing heavily. When she saw Harry she gave a weak smile before passing out. Harry waved his wand a couple of times and his Head of House was at full strength.

"Thank you Harry. I'm so glad to see you are here. I think your Grandfather needs your help. We all tried to get to him, but he uses magic to stop us entering. I think he fears we will die if we attempt to help him." gasped McGonagall softly, before patting Harry and then running into the battle.

Harry searched the grounds for Dumbledore. He couldn't find him until he walked round a corner. Harry watched as two Dementors, a Giant and a Death-Eater attacked Dumbledore. Harry watched Dumbledore fight them off weakly, Harry watched as Dumbledore started losing his power rapidly.

Harry ran towards Dumbledore, wand raised. Dumbledore noticed Harry closing in, he smiled weakly and waved his wand at Harry. Harry was sent back into the air twenty feet. Harry wasn't going to let Dumbledore be killed, Harry raised his guard and charged at the small battle.

"Avada Kedavra. Killius Enormius. Demstordie! yelled Harry quickly.

Three spells shot out the end of his wand. The first hit and killed the Death-Eater. The second hit the Giant who was sent into the air one hundred feet and then brought back down, landing on his head. The third hit the Dementor, which shrieked and blew up into a cloud of black smoke.

Harry ran to Dumbledore who had finally collapsed. Harry knelt beside him and waved his wand a few times. Dumbledore stirred and looked up at Harry. He smiled broadly and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you for coming, Harry. I understand now with your followers, we are finally equal sides." panted Dumbledore happily.

They both stood up and looked at each other. Dumbledore looked into Harry's eyes and noticed that a lot of thinking was being done. Harry looked back at Dumbledore, he saw relief in his eyes. Harry decided to forgive Dumbledore, whether he could forget it or not.

Harry left Dumbledore at different areas. Once Harry had strengthened everyone, he ran into the battle. He was waving his wand aggressively, spells being blocked or impacting on people. Harry walked around, his guard constantly on. Soon later a Death-Eater stepped directly in front of Harry. He removed his hood and mask, to show the face of Rodolphus Lestrange.

"You Potter, you will die at my feet. You killed my wife and I shall avenge her death!" snapped Rodolphus aggressively.

"You do not want to face me. You are nothing to me, neither was your wife. I finished her with two spells, as I will with you." snapped Harry angrily.

Rodolphus' face grew with even more fury. He pointed his wand at Harry and drew it slashing through the air.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled bitterly.

"You see Lestrange, your pathetic wife did the same thing. Then she sent a large amount of random spells. I used a blocking spell, which weakened her and then I had the delight of killing her." said Harry, lazily waving away the green flash.

"How you dare, the Dark Lord is angry and shall defeat you easily!" shouted Rodolphus, sending various spells at Harry.

"Protego." said Harry simply, watching as the Death-Eater flew in the air and came crashing down to the floor.

Rodolphus was laid on the floor in pain, his wand was missing. Harry walked over to him and knelt down next to him.

"You see. I told you that is what happened. Now I kill you, like I killed her." said Harry sourly, pointing his wand at the Death-Eater.

Harry was about to kill the Death-Eater, when he saw Neville, running past. Harry grabbed Neville's arm and faced him in front of Rodolphus.

"Neville, this is the man who helped torture your parents. I leave him to you." said Harry seriously.

Harry walked away as he saw a flash of light hit Rodolphus, from Neville. Harry made his way around the grounds, looking for one person and one person only, Voldemort. Harry searched for a long time, however didn't find him anywhere.  
Harry came side by side with Ron, who was having a bit of trouble with a few Death-Eaters. Once Harry was stood next to Ron and in front of the two Death-Eaters, they lowered their hoods and took off their masks. Harry recognised the Death-Eaters as the older Crabbe and Goyle.

"Potter, you made me lose my only child. I cannot let you go for that!" snapped the older Goyle.

"Why is it, that everyone think they can defeat me? I have killed Lestrange and many other Death-Eaters. I can kill you two easily, you are just like your sons, stupid." said Harry nastily.

Harry watched as the fury rose in both the men's faces. Harry produced a shield just as both men shot stunners at Harry and Ron. Unfortunately, Ron wasn't quick enough and had been hit with on. Harry waved his wand twice, first spell made the two Death-Eaters fly through the air and land twenty feet behind. The second made Ron wake up.

Both the boys waved their wands and both muttered 'Avada Kedavra', both the Death-Eaters slumped to the floor, motionless. Harry left Ron and carried on with his search. He watched as one of his Giants fell and shook the floor. Harry had gotten near Hagrid's hut when he was hit off guard.

"Expelliarmus!" said a cold drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Harry's wand rose into the air and shot towards Lucius Malfoy. Harry was now wand-less and unable to defend himself. Harry began thinking rapidly. He looked into the grey eyes of his friends father. Harry couldn't help but try distract Lucius by talking to him.

"Why did you kill you own wife?" asked Harry coldly.

"She deserved what she got. She was going to neglect me and the Dark Lord. My son will meet the same end soon." replied Lucius slowly.

"You would kill your own family for a half-blood?" said Harry nastily.

"HOW DARE YOU? CRUCIO!" yelled Lucius, pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry felt the spell hit him, he felt the feeling of knives stabbing at every part of his body. He needed his wand, he couldn't help but beg himself for his wand. Instantly Harry felt an object collide with his hand. He opened his eyes, the pain still coursing through his body. He looked down at his hand and found his wand laid next to him.

Harry himself was amazed to see it there. The pain immediately stopped, Harry looked up weakly to find Lucius gawking at him in shock. Harry pointed his wand at him and waved it gently. Lucius shot back and lay on his back. Harry strengthened himself and stood facing Lucius.

"This is for Draco. Avada Kedavra." said Harry softly.

Harry could just see a look of surprise on Lucius' face, before he collapsed lifeless. Harry looked down at the dead body of Lucius Malfoy. Harry began thinking of all the people he had to kill. All the people he head killed with a single spell, with an illegal spell. Harry sighed, though got attacked at the same time.

He had just blocked the spell and turned to find a group of Dementors gliding towards him. Harry drew his wand and attempted to think of a happy moment, though nothing came. Harry was about to brace himself for the cold feeling, of all his happiness being sucked out of him. However it did not come, the Dementors stopped abruptly and turned the other way.

Harry was shocked to see the Dementors back away. He was able to perform a strengthening spell before he saw a pair of red glowing eyes, making their way towards him.

* * *

You should all know what is coming next, but those who don't it involves Voldemort. Please R&R. Thanks. Read on.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 : Duel To Death.**

* * *

Harry watched as the red eyes came closer. They were visible through the darkness of the hood. Once the figure was in full view, the person lowered their hood.

It revealed the bony pale appearance of Lord Voldemort. He looked at Harry with loathing and anger. Harry watched as the red eyes took in Harry's appearance.

"I have waited too long for this day to come. This day, you shall be killed and I shall take over the world. You are just another barrier, that I have to pass." croaked Voldemort bitterly.

"It's a shame that, that day shall not occur. This barrier cannot be passed. If you are willing to die now, then it will make everything a lot easier." said Harry coldly.

Voldemort laughed a high pitched laugh. He looked back at Harry and then shouted behind him.

"WORMTAIL, COME AND DEFEAT ANOTHER POTTER." he shouted firmly.

Harry looked behind and found the nervous looking Wormtail, walking forward. He looked at Harry and shuddered.

"As you wish master." replied Wormtail timidly.

Wormtail pointed his wand at Harry's chest and sent it swishing through the air, like a sword. Harry instantly transformed into his phoenix form and allowed himself to be hit by the spell.

Harry blew up with a puff. He arose instantly from the ashes of the old phoenix. Harry turned back into his normal self and waved his wand lazily at Wormtail.

Harry watched as Wormtail thrashed around in pain. Harry eyed the silver hand, he could remember when Wormtail crushed a twig into dust, effortlessly.

Harry sent a Severing Charm over to Wormtail and watched as his right hand dropped off. Wormtail screamed in pain and watched as his silver hand fell to the floor.

"Avada Kedavra." said Harry simply, he watched as the green light shot across the grounds and connected with Wormtail.

Harry watched as his next victim fell to the floor and lay motionless. Harry closed his eyes for a brief moment, before glaring back at Voldemort.

"I understand you are now killing any enemy that crosses you. That is the first step to becoming a great ruler. Though that day will not come. You have taken my favoured Death-Eaters, all have died at your wand. I shall repay my debt by finishing you and sending you to join them." whispered Voldemort dangerously.

"You know, Tom, I was able to kill Bellatrix with just two spells. She was taught by you personally, I hope you aren't as easy." said Harry coolly.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME BY THAT FILTHY MUGGLE NAME?" snapped Voldemort waving his wand at Harry.

Harry only just blocked the Cruciatus Curse, as it soared towards him.

"That is your name, is it not?" said Harry calmly.

Voldemort's eyes glowed even brighter. Harry's nerve reduced slightly, as he watched the most powerful dark wizard in a century, grow with anger.

"If you are to talk to me, you shall use your tongue correctly. Or I'll remove it." said Voldemort nastily.

Harry watched as Voldemort removed his cloak and throw it down. Harry removed his own cloak and rolled back his sleeves.

"You know the procedures of a wizards duel, do you not? I showed you two years ago." asked Voldemort with a glint of danger crossing his eyes.

"Oh I knew it before you taught me. You see magic is my family. My family created magic. I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor, the one that killed most of your relatives, single handed." said Harry proudly, taking his stance.

"Oh I understand your family and know about your powers. You do not know, however, that I am a very good controller of serpents. As you know I am heir of Slytherin, I also have powers." hissed Voldemort, waving his wand.

Instantly a huge snake appeared, it was at least twelve feet long. It slumped to the floor and looked up at Harry hungrily. Voldemort began to make noises, though Harry could understand, as he was also able to communicate to serpents.

"Nagini, sink your teeth. Rip him, kill him." hissed Voldemort eagerly.

Immediately the snake headed forward to Harry, teeth bared. Harry couldn't think of anything, he just spoke back and hoped the snake would listen.

"I, heir of Gryffindor, command you to leave this battle field and live in the Forbidden Forest. You shall never kill another human being. Leave now!" hissed Harry hopefully.

The snake stopped and looked at Harry with what looked like a confused expression. After a while it slowly bowed it's head and slithered away to the Forbidden Forest.

"You took away yet another of my followers. I shall kill you slowly. Now let's duel." demanded Voldemort angrily.

Harry took his stance once more and bowed his head slightly, without taking his eyes off Voldemort. Then they both began sending flashes of light at each other.

Neither were hitting each other and Harry noticed that Voldemort's anger was rising more and more. Soon Harry was knocked back a few inches, making him lower his guard. Voldemort sent the a flash of light across at Harry. Harry wasn't quick enough to block it, he was hit directly in the chest.

Harry once again fell to his knees in agony, though some how he pushed off the spell. He stood back up and faced Voldemort, anger in his face.

"CRUCIO!" snapped Harry aggressively, this time Voldemort wasn't quick enough.

Harry watched as he made Voldemort fall to his knees and gasp in pain. Harry kept the spell going, raising the power more and more.

Harry lifted the spell and watched Voldemort pant in pain. He slowly stood up and faced Harry once more.

"Your father did the same foolish thing. Now I am going to kill you, like I killed you father." gasped Voldemort angrily.

Harry felt his anger building up, he couldn't help it. Voldemort was taunting his parent's death.

"Your mother was the easiest, she just stood there and allowed me to kill her. I can remember laughing as I watched her body fall, yet another Mudblood out of the world." snapped Voldemort nastily, with a glint of satisfactory

Harry burst into blue flames. Every part of his body was on fire, Harry clenched his fists together in anger.

"You shall die tonight!" yelled Harry, sending a ball of fire flying to Voldemort.

Voldemort stood there in shock, he looked at the blue flames circling Harry. He was in so much shock, he didn't avoid the fireball. It hit him in the stomach, he bowled over in pain and watched as his robes set up in fire.

Harry stood watching, his face screwed up in anger. Harry could feel his power circling him, it was like a slight breeze.

Harry watched as Voldemort yelled in pain, attempting to put the fire out. None of the spells he performed seemed to work.

Harry looked up at the sky and closed his eyes in thought. He remembered what he could of his parents and the grinning face of Sirius.

"This is for you mum, dad and Sirius. You would still be with me if it wasn't for this man. I shall send him to you shortly." whispered Harry softly.

Harry turned back to Voldemort, who was screaming in pain, his face burning. Harry watched for a further minute before speaking to the almost dead form of his enemy.

"You shall join my parents. They will torture you in the afterlife, they will make your second life a nightmare. I shall say goodbye to evil and hello to peace of the world." said Harry calmly, pointing his wand at Voldemort.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Voldemort, holding his hand out to Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted Harry eagerly, his wand on Voldemort's chest.

The green light soared down onto Voldemort and connected directly. A look of shock and surprise was printed on Voldemort's face, as his life leaked from him.

Harry watched as the flames carried on burning Voldemort's dead body. He waved his hand and the blue flames surrounding him, and Voldemort, went out immediately.

Harry stumbled slightly and looked around at his surroundings. Everyone had stopped duelling and watched as Harry, a sixteen year old boy, defeated the most powerful dark wizard, thought to be unbeatable.

Harry stumbled again and fell to his knees. Instantly loads of arms grabbed him and held him up. Everyone was still in shock, everyone stayed silent.

Harry turned to look at who was remaining. Harry saw most of the popular Order of the Phoenix members and a lot of his followers, all alive. He noticed some of his creatures had died, but most were alive.

Harry watched as a group of his followers chased a group of Death-Eaters. Harry watched as the Death-Eaters escaped through the gates and disapparate. He also saw a lot of dead or defeated Death-Eaters scattered around the grounds.

Harry stumbled out of the grasps of so many people. He walked cautiously towards the schools entrance. He was extremely weak and could feel himself falling unconscious.

He forced himself to carry on, he had to see Hermione and his friends. He walked to the double doors and fell through them. People rushed to his aid, however were stopped by Dumbledore.

"Leave him, myself and Remus shall take him. Everyone gather the injured and heal them. Get the dead and place them in one area. Then all celebrate this miracle." said Dumbledore pleasantly, his twinkle back in his eyes.

Harry entered the school and then heard the loud cheer of the hundreds of people. He couldn't help but smile weakly, he had gave the world peace forever.

Dumbledore and Remus soon caught up with Harry. Remus was in tears and was determined to help Harry in anything needed.

"Harry, I am so proud of you. Your parents would be proud of you, I mean they would be more than proud they would be ecstatic." said Remus hurriedly.

Remus attempted to hold Harry stable, but got pushed away from Harry. Dumbledore turned to him, his twinkle brighter than ever.

"You have just become the most respected, honoured and most achieved person in our long family tree. I cannot express how happy I am." said Dumbledore happily, practically skipping.

"I will celebrate once I know that the ones I care for are okay." said Harry calmly.

They all arrived at the Hospital Wing and Harry flung the doors open. He saw everyone he cared for, all his friends and Hermione.

Hermione ran, screaming at him and flung herself on him. She looked at every part of him, to check if he was okay, kissing him more times than ever.

Harry smiled broadly and hugged everyone he cared for. He finally turned back to Hermione and kissed her deeply and whispered.

"I told you I would be back." he whispered, before passing out.

* * *

**A/N:**Well Voldemort is defeated. Just his angry Death-Eaters around. I will be writing a seventh year, the one joining from this. The next one will be mostly about Harry and his fellow friends sorting their life's out. The Death-Eaters will be the only threat, really. I hope you read that story, when I start it. There will be one more chapter and then this will be completed. I hope it has been alright for you all. Thanks and continue reading my works. :-)


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 : Awards and Honours.**

* * *

Harry lay in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, for months. He got fed potions through a tube. Hermione stayed at his side all the way through. Madame Pomfrey had kindly drew up a bed for Hermione to sleep next to Harry.

Everyone sat around the Hospital Wing, waiting for Harry to awaken. Once they entered July, Harry stirred slowly and looked at Hermione.

She screamed and kissed him deeply. Harry was so happy to see her there. He hugged her and stroked her face, before hugging and shaking hands with everyone else.

The crowd contained Dumbledore, the Weasley's, Hogwarts friends and staff, and the remaining Order of the Phoenix members.

"Oh it's so good to see you fit and healthy. Everyone has been worried, as it's been months. How are you feeling?" asked Remus hurriedly.

"I'm fine Remus, how about you?" replied Harry happily.

"Well, me and Tonks are now married. When I asked her to marry me, we promised each other to get married after the war. As that time is now, we got married." replied Remus excitedly, pointing at a gold ring.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you. You may have to attend a few more marriages." said Harry pleasantly, giving Hermione a glance.

Dumbledore stepped forward. His eyes were twinkling and a huge grin was spread across his face.

"We have two days remaining of school. Tomorrow, we shall be holding a ceremony. You shall be awarded awards and honors and those who were killed will have a proper send off. Then afterwards the leaving feast shall take place, then we all go home." explained Dumbledore happily, placing a sherbet lemon in his mouth.

Harry smiled but felt guilty for those who had died. He remembered his promise to all his own followers.

"Those who have died shall be remembered forever and any who have young children, shall have their children placed in a decent Wizarding school. I promised this to all my followers, I want to keep to it. If a book is written about me or anything made in my name, I want everyone of their names with it." said Harry seriously.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. He smiled and then took a seat at the bottom of Harry's bed. He looked around the crowd, checking if anyone wanted to say anything.

"Potter, you have no need to attend Hogwarts the following year. You have mastered a lot and will be given things, which that will get you your desired career." explained McGonagall, with a rare smile.

"I wish to attend Hogwarts the next year. I will master anything else I feel. I will be around my friends and I can set things up for the future. So if it is alright, I would like to stay. I want to start my adult life, with my friends." said Harry calmly.

"You are allowed. I will look over some things and then when you get your letter, in the summer, I shall send along things for you to do. You are also Head boy, as you know." said McGonagall pleasantly.

Harry climbed out of bed and wrapped his arms around Hermione. He kissed her neck, to her enjoyment.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for that." whispered Hermione seductively.

After Dumbledore had explained what was to happen the next day, Harry and his friends went back to their common room.

When they were outside the entrance, they found Draco standing with Pansy Parkinson. They were holding hands and waiting for something.

"Harry, it's so good to see you. I'm so happy to see you well. I have a few things I want to discuss with you, alone." said Draco happily, shaking Harry's hand.

"Sure Draco, come round this corner." said Harry leading Draco around a corner.

"Harry, I want to thank you for revenging my mothers death for me. By you doing that, I can start a life away from evil. I will have a happy life. Me and Pansy got married whilst you were unconscious and I found out she is pregnant." explained Draco excitedly.

"That's great. I'm so happy to hear that and don't worry about what I did to your father. I made sure he knew that he was going to die for you. How far along is Pansy?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Six months. She hasn't got a bump yet. I think if they are slim, they don't really get bumps. I have one thing to ask of you, will you be ... my child's Godfather?" replied Draco proudly.

Harry was shocked by this, he had only been friends with Draco for a short while. He was being asked to be a Godfather of someone he use to be enemies with.

"Draco, we have only just become friends. Maybe I am not the right person." said Harry seriously.

"I have no other friends, that are any good. Hermione has agreed to be Godmother. Me and her have made peace and Pansy gets on with her very well." said Draco hopefully.

"I'll think about it. When we start school, Pansy won't be far off and then I will give you an answer." said Harry simply.

Draco smiled and gave Harry a friendly hug. They both went back to the entrance to their common room. They found Pansy and Hermione chatting and laughing.

"Come on Pansy, we have to choose some baby stuff." said Draco softly.

Pansy looked up and smiled at Harry. She said goodbye to Hermione and walked over to Draco. She grabbed his hand and they began to walk away.

"You two don't want to come in?" asked Harry friendly.

"No it's alright. We have a lot of things to sort out. I'll see you on the train." replied Draco with a wave of his hand.

Harry and Hermione went into the common room and took a seat together. Hermione sat sideways on Harry and kissed him constantly.

"So Ginny, Luna, how did you do on your exams?" asked Harry curiously.

"Oh well, we did well we think. I did really well in Charms and Transfiguration. I didn't do well in Herbology or Divination. I think I did average in Defense Against the Dark Arts." replied Ginny happily.

"I did good in Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Ancient Runes. I didn't do too well in Transfiguration, I transfigured my examiner's arm into a carrot." said Luna with a weak smile.

That night Harry and Hermione spent a night of pleasure. They hadn't done it in a while and wanted each others love to be shown.

The next day, Harry woke at noon. He opened his eyes and found Hermione had got one of his dress sets out and had packed everything away for him.

He looked around the room and found Hermione in a towel, with wet hair. She was sat at her make-up desk and was doing some make-up.

"Morning babe, we have an hour before the ceremony. I know it doesn't take you long to get ready, so I didn't wake you up earlier." said Hermione happily.

Harry went over to her and kissed her softly. He grabbed a towel and went for a quick shower. When he had finished he went out and found Hermione dressed and sorting her hair out.

Harry dried off and got dressed in his dress sets. He placed on his black and gold trimmed cloak and then attempted to flatten his hair.

Once he was ready he looked really smart and handsome. Hermione was happy to see him like it and kissed him happily. She was wearing a cream and white dress with was dragging behind.

"You look gorgeous." said Harry happily, pulling her closer.

Harry transported them both down to the Entrance Hall. When they appeared, they were greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"Oh Harry you look handsome. Hermione you look beautiful. If you walk out of the doors and into the grounds, everyone is waiting for you." explained McGonagall happily, indicating to the double oak doors to her left.

Harry and Hermione linked arms and slowly walked towards the doors. They opened on there own and revealed the bright grounds.

They both entered the warm outdoors and got deafened by cheers. Harry laughed at the thousands of people, who were stood bunched together.

Harry saw Dumbledore and the Minister stood patiently. Harry walked over to the stand and stood next to them. The Minister began to speak.

"We are all here, to witness the awards to Mister Harry Potter. I am honored to give these awards to Mister Harry Potter and shall never forget this day. After the awarding, we shall have silence as we respect the brave people who fought alongside Mister Potter." said the Minister importantly.

Harry stood next to them just listening. Hermione hugged him and smiled. Then the Minister began to speak once again.

"My first award is to place Mister Harry Potter on the Wizengomet as deputy. He shall be able to judge people and will have a lot of power over what happens to them. He shall also have the power to make changes to the Wizarding world, just like a Minister. The other deputy is Albus Dumbledore, these to shall share the role." said the Minister clearly.

People muttered at Harry becoming a member of the Wizengomet at such a young age. Even Harry was shocked, Hermione kissed him happily.

"My next rewards to Mister Harry Potter. He shall be placed as a Grand Sorcerer, Co-Chief Warlock and a deputy of the International Confederation of Wizards. This will place Mister Harry Potter with a lot of power on how things are done. He will decide who gets high-jobs at the Ministry and will have the power to remove power off of people in the Wizarding world." explained the Minister happily.

Harry felt weak, he was becoming a second Minister. He was becoming a person like Dumbledore, though slightly more powerful. Hermione kissed him again, as everyone cheered loudly.

"My final rewards to Mister Harry Potter are, to have a place on Chocolate Frog cards and two Order of Merlin's. The first for bravery in the face of evil and for notifying the world of the rise of evil. The second is for bringing peace to the world, permanently." explained the Minister.

Everyone cheered. Harry was so shocked, he had gotten two Order of Merlin's, it was rare for someone to get one. Harry stood up and shook the Minister's hand. He held up a bunch of papers and medals.

Silence was achieved. Then everyone knew what was next. They drooped their heads in thought, as the Minister spoke once again.

"We shall have one minute of silence, whilst we respect the people who died in the battle of evil and good." said the Minister softly.

Everyone stayed silent for a minute. They all stayed silent for a bit longer as they respected the brave people. Harry and the rest of the Hogwarts left and went to the leaving feast.

Over the time of the feast, Harry and Hermione just kissed as usual. Dumbledore gave a speech and then everyone left for their last sleep of this year of Hogwarts.

The next morning was hectic. People were rushing around, trying to get onto the Hogwarts Express. Harry had managed to get him and his friends an empty compartment.

They all sat inside whilst the train slowly pulled out of Hogsmeade platform. The boys began talking about their jobs, whilst the girls whispered and giggled to each other.

"So Draco, what do you want to do, when you leave school?" asked Harry curiously.

"I want to go into the Department of Mysteries, so does Pansy. I hear you want to be head of that Department, one day you could be my boss." joked Draco happily.

"Yeah, I am getting Auror done first though. I cant wait for it." said Harry excitedly.

"Your taking part in the National Duelling Tournament, aren't you?" asked Draco interestedly.

"Yeah, I'll not get far, but it will be fun." replied Harry honestly.

"You will get quite far, I think you will win it. You have a lot of skill and can use your mind when you need to." said Draco loyally.

Over the journey to Kings Cross, they all talked about Quiddich, homes, next school year and what they are doing over the summer.

Hermione had finally gone over to Harry to snuggle. Harry allowed her to lay her head in his lap, whilst the boys played Exploding Snap.

When they finally pulled into Kings Cross station, they all hurried around gathering their trunks and pets. Harry felt guilty that he hadn't spent any time with his owl, Hedwig.

When they got onto the platform, they were allowed to go through the barrier in threes or fours. When Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny appeared on the station of Kings Cross, they were hugged tightly by Mrs Weasley.

"Oh your back, that's wonderful. Harry dear, your Aunt and Uncle are actually happy to be seeing you. They had a nice chat with us, shockingly it was them that made the conversation." said Mrs Weasley shocked.

Harry scanned the crowd and found the Dursley's waving at him. He smiled, happy that they still accepted him. He put up a finger to signal he'll be there in a minute.

Dudley came over and grabbed Harry's trunk for him and took it to the car. Harry turned to Hermione and Ron.

"I will see you soon, I think. I can move out for good, when I turn seventeen. I'll get you all good tickets to the Duelling Tournament. I'll owl you regularly. And you." he said pulling Hermione to him.

"What about me Mister Potter?" she asked with a polite tone.

"I shall visit you if I can. I want to meet your parents." replied Harry earnestly.

"You can come and stay over if you want. My parents wouldn't mind. I'll owl you. When you turn seventeen you can come over and we will be together for your birthday." said Hermione happily.

"Yeah sure. I'll owl you. I got to go anyway. I love you." said Harry happily and then kissing Hermione.

"I love you too." said Hermione softly.

Harry said goodbye before running out of the station and climbing into the Dursley's car.

* * *

Well I have finished at last. I got to say, I am quite quick at updating. I will start on the seventh as soon as possible. Look out for it. I hope I did a good story for you readers. Please review and read my next story. Thank you all. :-)

I realized that this story is very bad with typing errors, punctuation, grammar etc. Sometime this year I plan on rewriting it, so it is more like my newest stories. Thanks.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 25

_**Sequel is up**_

**_link_******_**toit**__** s/9073762/1/Life-After-Evil**_


End file.
